Living up to the name
by x-x-Dreamer'93-x-x
Summary: The Next generation of Halliwells have taken over from their mothers and as usual they set out to rid the world from evil. Will the gang be able to cope after finding it hard to live a normal life with demons trying to kill you every other day?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is the character list for my new story called "Living up to the name" it's all about the next generation of Halliwells and their lives. struggling to keep a life seperate from magic, old characters from the show will be in it along with heaps of new ones. i really hope you guys enjoy this story.**

* * *

**Charmed the Next Generation**

**Characters**

**Piper Halliwell-Wyatt:**

Piper the eldest Charmed sibling alive, after the ultimate battle. Piper was blessed with three children, her two boys and the little girl she had met on her first trip to the future. Piper was able to open up her very own restaurant which is named "Destiny" since hers and her family's has been changed so many times and yet fulfilled at the same time. She still owns her faithful club P3 but the kids help her run it.

**Leo Wyatt:**

Respected Elder and Head of Magic School, Leo Wyatt the forever faithful angel to the Halliwells is still with Piper after many years of happiness. He has the great joy of teaching the next generation all about magic and coming into their powers like he helped teach his own children, nieces and nephew.

**Phoebe Halliwell:**

Phoebe, the middle sister, after finally being blessed with the daughter she foresaw in her visions, and two more! Is still out making San Francisco a well loved place. With her column off the hook, she is currently writing her second novel. Under the watchful eye of her friend and old boss, Elise.

**Coop:**

After being sent to help Phoebe find love again and falling for her himself, Coop has been blessed in many more ways than he ever imagined. With a beautiful family and great job. Coop teaches at magic school, helping young witches learn about the magic of love and how it can unlock certain powers, like healing. He also trains up new cupids so they are ready to find love one day.

**Paige Mathews-Mitchell:**

After fulfilling her destiny as a fulltime Charmed One, Paige retired to embrace her white lighter side and teaching. She teaches at magic school but still has time to help the next generation and future white lighters embrace their magic so the fight for good can still continue.

**Henry Mitchell:**

After growing up in the system, being transferred to many different foster homes not to mention families. Henry vowed to help the trouble kids. He continues his work as a parole officer enjoying every second of it. He never thought he would be blessed with such a big family after dreaming of it for so long. With a beautiful wife, son and two daughters, not to mention the others!

**Wyatt Mathew Halliwell:**

Wyatt is Piper and Leo's eldest child, the prophesied twice blessed. Wyatt looks more like his father than his brother and sister. Wyatt has his mother's stubbornness and can't keep secrets just like his aunt Phoebe. Wyatt usually is the one who can start an argument out of nothing, just like his mother. He is looked upon as a role model in the magical community and he is very protective over his family.

Wyatt is 20 years old and is very gifted and powerful.

**Christopher Perry Halliwell (Chris):**

Chris is Piper and Leo's middle child, their youngest son. Chris looks like Piper a lot and he also picked up a few of her other traits along with his Aunt Paige's sarcastic wit and eye roll. Chris is not as powerful as his brother, but Leo was an elder when he was conceived so Chris has the power to shoot electricity from his hands and because Piper was a goddess before he was conceived he can also control the weather when he is angry. He also has molecular combustion like his mother and all the powers of a normal white lighter plus telekinesis.

Chris is 19 years old.

**Melinda Prudence Halliwell (Mel): **

Mel is Piper and Leo's youngest child and only daughter. She is seen as the baby of her family and everyone is very protective of her as she is not as powerful as her brothers. Mel is very clever, too clever sometimes. Mel is the spitting image of her mother although her personality is more like her father's. Calm, relaxed and can't cook very well. Mel has the power of molecular combustion and Molecular Immobilization like her mother and can astral project like her Aunt Prue. She also has the powers of a white lighter but can't heal yet.

Mel is 17 years old.

**Scarlett Love Halliwell (Letti):**

Scarlett or Letti as her family call her, is Coop and Phoebe's eldest daughter of three. She is witty, spontaneous and the spitting image of her mother. Letti is the closest to Chris' age and they get on really well. Letti, like her mother has the power of empathy and she has her father's cupid powers. She can also use telekinetic hearting, which is a mixture of hearting and telekinesis. Like her Aunt Paige's power in some respect. Letti can communicate telepathically with Chris and Wyatt because of their bond and her powers.

Scarlett is ten months younger than Chris.

**Genesis Patience Halliwell (Jenny):**

Genesis or Jenny as everyone calls her is Phoebe and Coop's middle child. Jenny is very passionate, loyal and down to earth. She looks like her mother but has Coop's eyes and hair colour. She takes after her aunt Piper when it comes to cooking because un like her mother she can actually cook something without setting the house on fire. Jenny is a skilled fighter like Phoebe and has inherited her mother's power of premonition but she can also see the past as well as the future and her father's cupid powers. Also she can phase through solid matter.

Jenny is 18 years old.

**Skye Pandora Halliwell:**

Skye is Phoebe and Coop's youngest daughter. As she is the youngest daughter Phoebe and Coop gave her the nickname Ladybug. They call her it constantly, while the other members of the family use it when she is upset or they need her for something. Skye is the most timid of her sisters. Skye has the power of levitation and general cupid powers but she can also project other's thoughts. Skye is a very skilled spell writer just like her mother and sometimes she can be a hopeless romantic. Skye and Mel stick together as they are the same age and people treat them like they are seven instead of seventeen.

**Henry Samuel Victor Mitchell (Junior):**

Junior was named after his father and his two Grandfathers. Paige's paternal father Sam and Victor her sister's father. Junior is a trouble maker when he wants to be and very protective over his family. He likes to help his Aunt Piper run P3 as he is really into music. He has been gifted with his mother's powers and all the powers of a white lighter plus he has the ability to become invisible.

Junior is 18 years old.

**Charlotte Patricia Mitchell (Charlie):**

Charlie is Paige and Henry's eldest twin daughter. Charlie is more like her father than her mother although she has Paige's looks. She has her father's warm personality and sarcastic jokes but she has the eye rolling habit from her mother. Charlie loves being a witch but she also loves embracing the white lighter within. She is out going and adventurous, not afraid to speak her mind. Charlie has the same powers as her mother and also has the power of Negation.

Charlie is 16, two minuets older than her sister.

**Grace Helen Mitchell (Gracie):**

Gracie is the youngest Halliwell and she is the youngest of Paige and Henry's children. Gracie is her mother's double in looks. Gracie is the quietest Halliwell child a complete opposite from her sister, brother and cousins. She doesn't really say what is on her mind as she thinks its not important. Gracie loves being a witch but she doesn't want to embrace her white lighter side in case she has to choose between them. Gracie has the same powers as Paige and the "other half" of Charlie's. While Charlie can cancel other powers, Gracie can absorb them and send them back.

Gracie is 16, two minuets younger than her sister.

**Claire "Bell" Davis- (Chris' best friend.)**

Called Bell by her friends and family all thanks to Chris' stupid nickname. Bell is Chris' best friend, they have known each other since they were 6 years old. The two were totally unaware that the other had magical powers until Chris orbed to help Bell after she was being attacked by demons.

Bell has the power to create sonic blasts with her hands and she can teleport. She will also develop a new power.

Bell is two months younger than Chris.

**Kayla Grace- (Wyatt's best friend and secret crush)**

Kayla Grace, the loveable best friend to Wyatt. Kayla and Wyatt have been best friends as long as they can remember with both of them being in the same classes at magic school and normal school. Now in university they are in the same class studying to be teachers. Kayla managed to steal Wyatt's heart, totally unaware. Even though everyone else around can see it. Kayla comes from a family with a dark and troubled past, with Gypsy and demon magic present. Kayla has the power of the power of electrolysis and Telekinesis.

Kayla is 20 years old

**Dylan Smith- (Chris' best friend from magic school)**

Chris, Bell and Dylan, three peas in a pod. Dylan and Chris have been friends for as long as they can remember. Dylan only went to magic school so he didn't meet Bell until Chris found out she was a witch too. Dylan has the power of shape shifting and he is a conjurer, he often helps Chris get into trouble.

Dylan is 19, one month older than Chris.

**Supporting Characters:**

Chase Crawford- The Bad Boy.

Jenna Scott- Mel's ex-best friend.

Danny Morris- Darrel's son


	2. The talk

**Ok so here is the 1st chapter of the story, it's just a chap to introduce you to the halliwell children. **

**i do not own charmed or the original characters in anyway, i only own what you are not familiar with. **

* * *

**Pilot- The Talk**

It was quiet, too quiet. Inside the house there was no sound, no movement. Just a steady silence. The sun shone in through the windows into the living room lighting up the many different toys that were scattered along the floor. A loud outburst of noise came as an alarm went off. Then nothing, then the sound of feet running across the floor and then a door being flung open. Paige Matthews-Mitchell ran out into the hall and looked up at the clock on the wall.

"Oh no…" She said instantly dreading the day already. She had so hoped her alarm clock was lying. She had been up less than two minuets and she wished it was over. "Henry get up!"

"Five more minuets Paige." Henry grumbled.

"No!" Paige said going back to the bedroom door and sticking her head through it. "We don't have five minuets, we have to be at the manor in less than half an hour!"

Henry's eyes opened quickly and he jumped from the double bed and ran past his wife. "I got Junior and breakfast, you get the twins."Paige nodded and ran off to her daughter's room while Henry darted to his son's room.

"Junior, We're late get your but into gear!" Henry shouted on his way down the hall.

Junior's bedroom door opened and he ran out to the bathroom. "Aunt Piper is gonna kill us!"

"Charlie, Gracie!" Paige shouted opening the door. She walked over to the window and threw the curtains open and the two girls burrowed deeper under their duvets. Paige headed to their closet and began rummaging though it.

"Oh I know babies, trust me Mommy would happily stay in bed but we are late and you know how Auntie Piper is…"  
Gracie and Charlie shot up like rockets from their beds and began getting out of their pyjamas as Paige handed them clothes.

xxxxx

The TV was on very loudly and two girls were sat in front of it watching the latest rerun of iCarly. Both of them were in their pyjamas. Doing up her belt Phoebe Halliwell ran into the room and couldn't hear herself think as "Leave it all to me" blared throughout the house.

"Girls go and get dressed!" Phoebe said to her eldest and middle daughter. She turned the TV off and shooed them out of the room. She flopped down onto the red leather sofa and pulled on her black boots.

"Phoebe, pop tarts are burning." Coop said walking into the open planed room with their youngest daughter Skye.

"Daddy?" Skye asked tugging on her father's shirt.

"Oh Sh…."

"Phoebe." Coop warned.

"Shoot!" Phoebe finished off darting over to the toaster and popping up the pop tarts.

"Daddy…" The seven year old girl said tugging on her father's shirt.

"What is it sweetie?" The cupid asked looking down at his daughter, a mini Phoebe.

"Do we have to eat that?" Skye asked looking at the now black pop tarts.

Coop shook his head. "No."

Skye smiled and her two sisters came dancing back into the room. Scarlett (Letti), who was the eldest had the middle sister Genesis (Jenny) on her back, both of them were laughing their heads off. Coop lifted Jenny down off her sister and smiled at her, he was glad that out of three children he only had two mini Phoebe's and that Jenny looked like him more.

Phoebe picked up her bag and threw Coop the car keys before picking up Skye. Even though she was seven Phoebe still loved to carry her like a baby. She turned to Scarlett and Jenny.

"If you two want to eat I suggest you move your butts to the car." Phoebe said with a serious look. "You know what Aunt Piper is like if people are late."

The two girls looked at their mother with fear in their eyes and gulped. Coop opened the front door and they ran out ahead of their parents and sister. Coop kissed Phoebe on the lips and locked the door over when they were out in the hall.

"Nicely done, you're a good actress." Coop said with a smile.

"Who was acting?" Phoebe asked. "I really am still scared of Piper."

Skye giggled and put her hands over her mouth when her mom and dad looked at her.

xxxx

Wyatt Halliwell pulled on his shoes and grabbed a t-shirt from his closet. His mother would be back any moment with the bread and milk and he wasn't ready yet. He still hadn't had his breakfast. Piper was right, he should have gone to bed when he was told last night. He pulled the shirt on over his head and opened his bedroom door, nearly falling backwards when a vision of blue darted past him.

Leo made his way to the stairs pulling on his shirt as he went, looks like Wyatt wasn't the only one who slept in. He ran across the hall to his baby brother's room and knocked before opening the door. Peering inside the green room he saw that Chris wasn't there, he was already up.

Wyatt made his way to his Aunt Paige's old room which was now occupied by a little girl who had painted "Mellie" on her door in purple paint. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Come in!" Came a voice Wyatt didn't expect to hear.

Wyatt opened the door and found Chris and Mel in the room, Mel was sitting on her bed, Chris behind her pulling her hair into pigtails. Wyatt smiled at the sight, it was rather sweet.

"Morning Wy." Chris said looking up and smiling at his big brother.

"Hey guys." Wyatt said smiling back.

"Morning!" Mel said happily as Chris finished off her hair. "Is Mommy back yet?" She asked.

Wyatt shook his head. "Good!" Chris said. "Dad fell back asleep after she left and woke us up about five minuets ago."

"Have you had breakfast?" Wyatt asked.Chris and Mel shook their heads.

"No." They said in unison.

"Kids breakfast!" Leo's voice echoed through the house and to the room.

Mel looked at Wyatt and smiled mischievously. "Please?" She asked. "Mom could be home at any second."

"Oh…." Wyatt looked at Chris who jumped off the bed and nodded his head. "Ok but shh!"

"Thanks Wy!" Mel said and she hugged her eldest brother tightly.

"Ahem." Chris coughed. "I did your hair."Mel turned and hugged her youngest, older brother. "Thank you Chrissy."

"Welcome Mellie." Chris teased back.

Wyatt looked at his little brother and sister. "Dining room only." he said sternly. He knew magic wasn't allowed to be used for something called personal gain, whatever that was. But no matter when it was used Piper would still be mad.

Mel nodded and the little seven year old disappeared in a shower of blue and white orbs. Chris smiled proudly and then orbed out with Wyatt.

"Wyatt Chris! Leo shouted. "Please hurry your mother will eat us!"

As if on cue, Wyatt and Chris ran into the kitchen and glared at Mel, the little cheat had orbed right to her seat.

"Mel…" Wyatt said sitting down beside her. "What did I say?"

"Did Dad see you?" Chris whispered.

"Yes, he did." Leo answered. "But under the circumstances, I'll let it go. You're mother is the one who kills in this house. Not me."

xxxx

Piper walked back over to her car with a brown paper back filled with last minuet supplies that she had forgotten to pick up yesterday. With a smile she glanced down at her watch and then unlocked the car, placing the bag in the boot. She shut the boot over and then climbed into the drivers seat and started up her car.

xxxx

Phoebe jumped back into the car and pulled the door over. She placed her handbag down in the foot well and then began dishing out the goodies that were in the brown paper bag from Starbucks.

"Ok, one blueberry muffin." She said with a smile handing it to Skye. "One raspberry muffin," She said handing it to Jenny. "One Cranberry muffin." She said passing it to Scarlett. "One banana nut muffin." She said handing it to Coop. "And one lemon drizzle muffin for me."

"Thank you Mommy." The girls and Coop chorused.

"Mom did you get hot chocolates?" Scarlett asked.

"Of course Letti, what kind of mother do you think I am?"

"One that can't cook." Jenny said quietly.

"I heard that little miss Genesis and just for that." Phoebe said popping the lid of the hot chocolate that was hers. "I'm eating one of your marshmallows."

"Mom no!" Jenny cried in protest.

"Can you give me my coffee so I can go?" Coop asked.

Phoebe looked at him and placed his coffee in the cup holder and began handing out the hot chocolate to her girls while Coop pulled away from the Starbucks.

xxxx

Junior jumped into the car first and then pulled the seatbelt around him he turned to his right and fixed Gracie's seat and Paige placed her into it and then Junior plugged her belt in. He did the same for Charlie after Henry had placed her in her seat.

"Kiss." Paige said and Gracie kissed her mother's cheek and Paige handed her apple back.

"Thank you." Gracie said quietly and then took a bite.

Paige smiled and shut the car door over and climbed into the front passenger side.

"Kiss." Henry said handing Charlie's banana back to her.

Charlie laughed and kissed her dad on the nose before he shut the door and climbed into the driver's seat.

"I knew you liked the girls more than me." Junior joked.

Paige turned in her seat and handed showed him his orange. "Kiss."

"Mom…" Junior whined.

"Kiss." Paige said waving the orange around.

Junior leaned forward and kissed his mother's cheek, one of the many down sides of sitting in the middle. Then Paige handed him his orange while the car pulled out the drive.

xxxx

Piper hit her indicator and turned into Prescott Street and drove along until she reached 1329, the manor. She pulled up into the drive and killed the engine before climbing out of the car. She looked up and saw Mel at the window. Piper smiled and waved, Mel smiled and waved back before running away from the window.

"What is going on?" Piper questioned herself.

"Mom's home!" Mel shouted and she quickly finished picking up the toys that were lying on the floor.

Chris ran round the chairs plumping up the pillows and clearing the comics under the table. Wyatt quickly finished hovering the hall, while Leo ran around turning off the TV and turning on the CD player. A collection of strange music came on and Leo waved his hand and orbed the Cds around so that some more tasteful music played. Wyatt glanced up to the door and saw his mother's silhouette getting larger which meant she was nearing the door. Looking over to see his father pick Mel up and sit her in his lap on the sofa, Wyatt quickly waved his hand out over the vacuum and sent it to his room. Wyatt darted into the kitchen just to make sure everything had been lifted out of the oven and off of the stove.

When Wyatt got there he found Chris lifting the lasagne out of the oven and setting it on top of the island. Wyatt smiled and went to the fridge and stood on his tiptoes to lift down the lemon meringue pie that Piper had spent ages working on. Chris took the oven mitts off his hands and placed them down on the counter, he looked up to see the pie sliding off the dish.

"Wyatt!" Chris shouted which made Wyatt jump and sent the pie flying.

"No!" Wyatt shouted as it fell.

Chris lifted his hands and flicked his fingers in a similar way to Piper and the pie froze in mid air.

"Uh-oh." Came Mel's voice from the door way.

"Uh-oh is right." Piper said walking into the kitchen carrying the brown paper back. "What are you guys…." she stopped and looked at Chris who was holding his hands out in a way that she recognised all to well. She turned and her eyes went wide with anger as she saw her eldest reaching out to catch the flying, now frozen pie.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Christopher Perry Halliwell what is going on?!" Piper asked putting the bag down on the counter.

Mel walked forward and lifted her hand out to touch the pie.

"Melinda Prudence Halliwell stop right there!" Piper scorned and Mel's hand whipped back down to her side.

Piper walked over and carefully caught the pie and placed it back onto the pie tray Wyatt had frozen above his head. Piper delicately placed it down on the counter and then turned to face her sons.

"Well?" She asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Uh…I tried to lift it down but it was slipping," Wyatt said.

"And I saw the tray falling so I shouted Wyatt," Chris said."Which made me jump,""Which made the pie fall,""So he froze," Wyatt said putting his hands in his pockets."And he went to catch." Chris said finishing it off.

"Uh-huh." Piper said slowly nodding. "What have I told you about using your magic?""But Mom," Wyatt and Chris whined. "We saved your pie." Chris said.

"And that tray would have fallen on my head and no doubt someone would have had to heal it." Wyatt said. "So magic would have been used."

"Don't get smart with me Mister." Piper said pointing her right index finger at her eldest child.

"Sorry Mom." Wyatt and Chris said quietly and the door bell rang, seeing the window of opportunity the bolted from the kitchen with Mel racing along behind them.

"This isn't finished yet!" Piper shouted.

Leo opened the wooden door that many a demon had gone crashing through and smiled at the sight of his brother and sister-in-law and his nieces.

"Phoebe, Coop, Girls." Leo said with a welcoming smile. "Come on in.""Hi Leo." Phoebe said giving him a kiss on the cheek and walking past with Skye in her arms.

Scarlett and Jenny raced in the threshold and wrapped their arms around their Uncle. "Uncle Leo!" They cried happily.

"Hi girls!" Leo said equally as happy. "Coop, how are you today?" He asked shaking the cupid's hand.

"A great weight has been lifted, we thought Piper would kill us since we are….four minuets late." Coop said walking in and letting Leo shut the door.

"Not at all, she is busy lecturing…."

"AUNT PHOEBE, UNCLE COOP!" Chris, Wyatt and Mel shouted running out of the kitchen.

Phoebe squatted down and held her arms out and hugged her nephews and niece tight, giving them each a kiss on the forehead.

"Hi guys!" She said happily. "So let me guess, I just saved you from getting into trouble?" She asked.Chris nodded. "Thanks."

"Anytime, just remember to buy me something really nice at Christmas." She said letting them go.

"Hey boys." Coop said giving them a hug. "And little girly." he said hugging Mel.

Chris, Wyatt and Mel then moved onto hugging Scarlett, Jenny and Skye. Although Skye stood hiding behind her Mother's legs as normal.

"Hey Letti." Wyatt said giving Scarlett a hug.

Piper saw Skye hiding behind Phoebe's legs and walked up behind her niece and put her hands around her waist shouting "Boo!" and tickling her. Skye squealed with delight and turned round and hugged her Aunt.

"Aunt Piper!" Letti and Jenny shouted joining in on the hug.

"Hello girls." Piper said giving them a kiss on their foreheads.

"Ahem!" Phoebe said as Piper stood up. "What about me?" she asked.

Piper smiled and hugged her little sister. "Hey Pheebs." she said in a funny voice which caused the children to laugh.

"Ahem!" Coop coughed mimicking Phoebe. "What about me?"

"Hey Coop!" The children shouted in the same voice as Piper had moments before.

"Go on get outta here." Piper said waving her hand at them.

Wyatt took Skye's hand and led her through to the sun room with everyone else. Piper smiled at the sight, Wyatt always looked out for everyone. She laughed at Chris and Letti who were acting stupid like normal, they were inseparable with only ten months between the two.

"Paige here yet?" Coop asked.

"No." Piper said shaking her head, she glanced to the clock. "She's late."

xxxx

"Oh," Paige said getting out the car. She shut her door over and opened Gracie's door. "We are so late."

Junior orbed out of the car and appeared up by the front door. "Henry Samuel Victor Mitchell!" Henry and Paige both shouted lifting the twins out of the car. "Someone could have seen you!"

"Do you want Aunt Piper to eat us?!" Junior asked ringing the bell.

Paige growled and shut the car door over balancing Gracie on her hip. Gracie looked at her mother confused and scared to why she had just made that noise, Gracie hadn't done anything wrong.

Paige looked at her daughter's face. "Aw no baby, Mommy was growling at Junior."

Gracie smiled and clung onto her mother's neck as she carried her up the stairs behind Henry who was walking beside Charlie, Charlie holding onto his hand.

The front door to the manor was opened by Coop, he smiled and hugged his nephew before letting him in the door.

"Hi guys." Coop said giving Henry a pat on the back and then ruffling Charlie's hair. "Hey kiddo!"

Charlie smiled and Coop picked her up giving her a hug and balancing her on his hip as Paige walked in the door.

"Hey Coop." Paige said kissing him on his cheek.

"Hi Paige, Hey there little lady." He said to Gracie putting a finger under her chin.

"She's just a little shy, like usual." Paige said looking down at her daughter. "Say hi to Uncle Coop."

"Hi." Gracie said quietly lifting her head to look at her Uncle before burying her head in her mother's neck again.

"Paige," Piper said walking out into the hall past Junior and Charlie as they ran past. "You're here."

"Hi Piper." Paige said with a smile hoping not to be eaten. "If you are gonna kill me, let me put Gracie down first."

"Aunt Paige!" Chris said happily hugging his youngest Aunt's legs.

"Hey there kiddo!" She said with a smile. "Look Gracie, it's Chris."

"Hi Gracie." Chris said with a warm smile, knowing how shy she could be.

"Baby why don't you go with Chris and he will take you to the others." Paige suggested.

Gracie looked up and saw that Charlie and Junior were in the living room playing with the others. She nodded and Paige placed her down on the ground. Chris held his hand out and Gracie wrapped her hand around it and they walked off together.

"Thanks hon." Paige said with a smile she turned to Piper. "Ok, now you can kill me."

xxxx

After the wonderful meal Piper had prepared, the pie and all. Everyone gathered in the living room as Piper told the children she had something to tell them. Phoebe and Henry made the coffee while Paige and Leo dug out the biscuits, Coop was pulled through by his nieces and Mel jumped into his lap while he sat down on the floor. Gracie stood at the door way looking in on the room, she had suddenly gone all shy again. Wyatt came up behind her and picked her up, making her squeal with fright.

She burst into tears and Wyatt turned her round and placed her on his hip, imitating the way his mother, father, aunts and uncles all carried them. "Hey," Wyatt said softly. "Don't cry Gracie, I'm sorry I scared you."

Gracie buried her head into her cousin's neck and grabbed a hold of him tightly. She whimpered slightly.

"I didn't mean to, I'm really sorry Gracie." Wyatt said softly. "Do you still love me?"

Gracie nodded and lifted her head from his neck. "I love you Wy." she said quietly.

Wyatt smiled and carried her into the living room, where Henry saw her tear stained face.

"Are you alright baby girl?" Henry asked as Wyatt sat down with her in front of the fire.

She nodded. "I just got scared." she said quietly. "Wy made me feel all better."

"Aw." Phoebe gushed with a smile as she appeared carrying a tray with mugs on it.

"Thanks buddy." Henry smiled at him.

Piper sat down on the sofa and told all the children to gather round her and listen up, what she had to say was very important. Wyatt, Letti and Chris all sat in front of the fire. Jenny sat next to her Aunt Paige and Dad, Gracie sat in her Mom's lap and Mel sat in Leo's. Skye sat in between Phoebe's legs on the floor. Junior and Charlie lay on the floor looking up at their Aunt Piper.

"So," Piper said. "There is something that you all should know. Something that now you are old enough to understand ok?" "But I'm only six!" Charlie cried.

"I know sweetie, but us grown ups decided that when the eldest child turned ten, we would tell you."

"Tell us what?" Chris asked his Mom.

"Ok." Piper said taking a deep breath. "Before you were born, Me, Phoebe and Paige were full time witches…."

"The Charmed Ones!" Skye shouted.

"Yes, but don't interrupt." Piper said with a smile. "The Charmed ones, we fought many battles and lost many people we cared about. Like your Aunt Prue." she said when she saw Letti open her mouth to answer. Letti closed her mouth. "After Chris was born," Piper continued. "We had a fight with Billie and her sister Christy, Christy tried to get Billie to kill us. But we won and we vanquished the triad."

"The Triad, were very, very bad men who kidnapped Billie's sister when she was just a little girl." Phoebe took over. "They wanted to kill us so that evil could rule the world, but we defeated them and won the never ending fight."

"The demons that were left promised us that they would not attack us until the next generation stepped up to do our job." Paige said. "That means, when you guys are old enough and so far they have kept that promise. But this means that one day the Charmed ones will retire and you guys will take over."

"Three has always been the magical number in this family, and it just so happens that the next generation has three lots of three, or nine witches in it." Piper continued.

The children smiled passing glances at each other, they were the next in line to take over the family "trade".

"So," Piper said. "The Book of Shadows will be passed down to you and there are some things you should really know about."

"The Elders are pains." Phoebe said.

"Destiny is a pain in the ass." Paige added. "And it can change in the blink of an eye."

"Demon hunting alone is a no-go." Piper said. "And using your magic for personal gain is a big no-no! The cleaners will come and clean you up."

"What does that mean?" Mel asked.

"It means you can't use your magic for normal tasks and every day chores you will be punished, and you can't use your powers to make you better off."

"Like get a premonition to win money." Phoebe said and the children all nodded, understanding their mothers slightly.

"And most importantly." Leo said finally getting a word in. "You guys stick together and look out for each other ok?"

The kids all nodded and their parents smiled at them warmly, with a little training and help. They would be ready to face anything that was thrown at them.

* * *

**Well that was the 1st chap, what did you think? let me know, click on the review button :D x**


	3. The Rules and Ranting

****

Ok so here is the next Chapter of the story and it is dedicated to CharmedNeptune47 for my 1st review. thank you so much! you put a smile on my face after a bad day :D. well here it is...enjoy x

* * *

**Chapter Two- The Rules and Ranting**

The Halliwell Manor came alive as Wyatt entered the house after a tough day at Uni, he was really tired and felt like crawling into his bed but, he had a feeling that that wouldn't happen. Some "activity" would get in the way. He dropped his bag by the foot of the stairs and ran a hand through his short blonde curls. "Mom you home?" He called knowing fine well were she would be.

"Kitchen!" Piper called and Wyatt mouthed the answer.

Wyatt shook his head and made his way through to his mother's shrine. Ten years had passed since they day of "the" talk and just as their mothers had told them, the demons would attacking once the children became the next generation. That meant any time at all.

Wyatt walked into the room to find his mother standing over by the stove stirring away at what smelled like pizza sauce, for a topping. Spying the dough bases on the island, Wyatt put two and two together and came to the conclusion that pizza was for dinner.

"Hey Mom." Wyatt said reaching over and taking a cookie off the baking tray.

"Hey sweetie," Piper said turning around. "How was your…Wyatt Mathew Halliwell, what have I told you? No deserts before dinner." Piper tried to scorn but the look on Wyatt's face made her laugh.

"Sorry." He said flashing a smile. "It was good though, how has your day been?"

"Great." Piper answered. "The new waitress and waiter are very skilled in what they do and the new menu seems to be a hit."

"That's great to hear Mom." Wyatt said with a smile.

A comfortable silence washed over the kitchen between mother and son, but it was broken as Mel entered the kitchen on her cell phone, yelling at the poor person on the other end of the line.

"This is why I don't tell you anything!" Mel shouted. "Friend? Friend my ass! You promise you won't tell and then you tell! The whole school now thinks I'm a "Wh…" Mel stopped and looked at her mother and brother who were standing looking at her with raised eyebrows. "Oh just forget it! Our friendship is through!" Mel shouted and she hung her phone up and slammed it down on the table.

"Rough day?" Wyatt asked with a small smile.

Mel turned and looked at him, giving him a look that reminded him all to well of his mother. It was rather scary.

"Wait to go Einstein." Mel said pulling her long brown locks up into a ponytail.

"What happened honey?" Piper asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Mel said folding her arms across her chest.

"Why?" Wyatt asked. "Will I beat someone up cause of it?"

"Well I wouldn't stop you if you tried." Mel answered jumping up onto the island and taking a seat.

Wyatt suddenly went into over protective big brother mode. "Why? Who's done something? Is it a guy? Did he hit on you? Well?" Wyatt rambled.

"Wy chill." Mel said. "No it wasn't a guy, it was a girl. She started a rumour."

"What kind of rumour?" Piper asked.

"She said that I was easy and that any guy could get with me." Mel said sadly. "Every girl thinks I'm a whore now. It's all because she asked who I fancied and I told her I thought two guys were hot."

"Not that you _fancied_ two guys?" Piper asked beginning to understand. Mel nodded. "Girls are like that hon, just don't listen to her."

"Easy?!" Wyatt yelled. "Why I otta…no one talks to my sister like that! Give me names, I'll turn them into a bloody pulp."

Mel sighed. "Wy you can **not** vanquish them."

"Why?" Wyatt asked. "They upset you."Mel shook her head and left the room. Piper looked at Wyatt and raised and eyebrow."What?" He asked.

"Nothing honey." Piper said turning back to the stove.

xxxx

Jenny walked along the hallway with Charlie and Gracie. They were walking to the library at magic school, since they each had a report due for their Aunt Paige's class and they hadn't started yet. Jenny's cell went and she took it out of her pocket and looked at her new message. She smiled and shook her head. Gracie and Charlie looked at each other and tried to snatch Jenny's phone from her but failed miserably.

"Hey!" Jenny shouted. "You are so nosy."

"Oh come on." Gracie said. "You do it to us all the time."

"Only when people text you, which isn't very often." Jenny joked and Charlie laughed.

Gracie just shrugged and pushed the doors to the library open.

"Oh," Jenny said realising what she had just said. "I'm sorry Gracie, you know I didn't mean it like that."

"It's ok." Gracie said with a smile. "I mean who does text me? You guys..." Charlie laughed and put an arm around her twin. "Of course we text you." She said with a smile. "So what are we going to do our reports on?" she asked.

Jenny and Gracie shrugged.

xxxx

Skye and Junior sat at Henry's desk at the S.F.P.D, they were waiting for him to finish with his latest parolee so he could go to P3 with them to check the stock. With a sigh Skye dug her cell out of her bag and sent a text to Mel to find out what she was doing.

Henry did the same but instead he text Wyatt. He quickly moved his fingers over the keypad and then pressed the send button.

"Do you know how funny that looks?" Greg, a cop asked walking past.

Junior and Skye looked up at him and they both smiled. "Yup." they answered in unison. Sending Greg into fits of laughter.

"We are sad." Skye said leaning her head on her cousin's shoulder.

"Yea, but other people seem to find it funny." Junior replied.

Skye's phone beeped and she pressed the button reading the message along with Junior, who looked on over her shoulder.

**Funny, have u seen Chris? Mom and Wy r going crazy! **

**No1 can reach him, not even me. **

**Tb Mellie xox**

"Uh-oh." Skye said and Junior stood up from his seat. He walked over to the door and then once it had shut over he disappeared in a shower of blue and white orbs.

Skye sighed. "It's a glass door!" She shouted and a few people turned to look at her.

xxxx

"Chris!" Letti whispered loudly. "Chris this isn't funny anymore!" Why oh, why had she let him talk her into sneaking around the underworld to vanquish demons that squirted acid at you?

Letti turned her head and looked over her shoulder as she heard footsteps coming quickly up behind her. Swearing through her teeth, she ducked down behind a large rock and prayed no one would find her. The cavern was dark, only a faint light came from the few scattered torches on the walls. Letti lifted her head and peered over the top of the rock, she brought her hands up and tied her dark long hair up into a bobble to keep it out her face. The demon strutted right on past her and Letti's brown eyes widened in fear, the demon was a dark lighter. "Chris." She whispered. With a sigh she shut her eyes and opened her mind, searching for him. _"__Christopher Perry Halliwell, where the hell are you?!__"_

He didn't answer and Letti sighed deeply trying to stop herself from blowing her cover. Seeing the dark lighter had gone she stood up and headed off in the direction he had come.

Chris crouched down low and kept his jade green eyes locked onto his target. In the darkness it was easy to sneak around without being spied, with a smile he lifted his hands up ready to blow the two demons to smithereens.

"_Chris!__"_ rang throughout his head. _"__Where are you?!__"_

Letting out a sigh, Chris crouched down low to answer is annoying cousin, this was why he told her to go home. But did she listen to him? No. Chris cleared his mind and sent her a message back, one of the many upsides about being really close to your family, you can communicate telepathically through the bonds you have developed.

"_I__'__m about to take the demons out, don__'__t move.__"_ he replied.

"_A little hard to do.__"_ Letti said in an angry voice.

"_Why?__"_Chris asked. He heard some shouting and he lifted his head and looked over the top of the rock and all the colour drained from his face. There was Letti being carried in by two demons.

"Damn it!" Chris said quietly. He watched contently as Letti was pushed to the floor.

xxxx

"Ok," Paige said trying to calm everyone down. "There has to be a logical explanation for this right? I mean they know not to go out alone."

"Paige my son is missing!" Piper shouted flipping through the pages of the book.

"And my daughter also!" Phoebe shouted writing a spell.

Wyatt and Junior stood talking over by the window, pissed off looks on their faces. The girls sat fearing for Chris and Letti's safety, they could be hurt or if not, when they were brought home they would be in more trouble than any demon could throw at them. Mel took her phone out and her fingers moved quickly across the keys as she text Chris, again.

Skye sat talking with Gracie, trying to sense the missing two but having no luck. Wyatt kept on trying to use his link with Chris to find them, but the line seemed to be dead. Junior looked into Wyatt's blue eyes and shook his head. Wyatt sighed and turned to see his mother still flipping through the book.

"I'm gonna kill him." Wyatt said quietly. "Both of them."

Paige's head perked up and she looked at Wyatt and shook her head. "They will be fine."

xxxx

"Stupid little witch." One of the demons hissed as Letti clambered back up onto her feet after being beating and thrown to the floor. Still she kept telling Chris to wait, keep hiding. They might never get another chance at ridding the world of the slimy vermin. A demon threw his hand out and Letti dived to the floor, dodging the stream of acid that was thrown at her. Chris gritted his teeth together when he saw Letti struggle to get up, ignoring her cries of protest Chris came out from behind the rock and threw his hand out sending the demons into the wall. One demon shimmered behind him and hit him with a low voltage energy ball in the shoulder. He flicked his fingers and the demon blew up. Chris then orbed over to his cousin's side and crouched down beside her.

"Are you alright?" He asked looking at her bruised arms and face.

"Peachy." Letti replied sarcastically as Chris helped her sit up, he scooted in behind her to support her.

With a wave of his hand the demons went flying into the wall again and he lifted both of his hands and flicked them in the same style that Piper would and they blew into tiny little green, slimy pieces.

"Eww." Letti said disgusted. "That is nasty."

Chris laughed and just as he was about to heal Letti, they disappeared in a flurry of bright white lights.

xxxx

Piper stopped chanting and she looked up and everyone in the room held a breath while the white lights appeared. Wyatt and Junior moved away from the window and edged closer to where the lights seemed to be "landing". The lights faded leaving a battered and bruised Letti and a very confused and tired looking Chris.

"What the hell?!" Piper shouted looking at the state of the two teens.

"Oh my god!" Phoebe cried running over to her daughter's side. "Baby are you alright?"Letti groaned and nodded.  
"Yes Mom."

Chris moved out from behind Letti and Phoebe took his place. He stood up and turned to face the others. Mel ran and hugged him tightly, so did Gracie. Paige, Charlie and Jenny stood with worried looks on their faces when they noticed Wyatt and Piper standing looking at Chris with daggers. Piper had her hands on her hips, Wyatt's arms were folded across his chest.

Junior dropped down onto his knees and held his hands out over Letti and the golden comforting glow appeared and made all of the bruises disappear without a trace. Skye made her way over to her mother and sister and helped them both up onto their feet before hugging Letti.

"What happened to you guys?" Gracie asked.

Chris opened his mouth to answer but Piper cut him off.

"I'll do the interrogation thank you very much." Piper said coldly.

Gracie and Mel took a large step away from Chris as Piper edged closer to him. Wyatt hot on her heels with Junior glaring at Chris and Letti.

"What the hell where you playing at?" Piper asked. "You know the rules."

"But he wasn't alone." Letti blurted out and she instantly whished she hadn't. "He had me?" she said hoping Piper and her mother wouldn't bite her head off.

"You were hurt!" Phoebe said sternly.

"Why didn't you heal her Chris?!" Junior asked. "Are you that stupid? What if…"

"Junior enough!" Paige shouted.

"He has a point." Wyatt stated. "Chris if Letti had a serious injury she might not have made it back here. God you shouldn't have been out hunting demons in the first place!"

"I…." Chris was cut off by Phoebe.

"Well Chris? I have faith in you but you have to look out for Letti, she's younger than you."

"By ten months!" Letti shouted. "We had it covered didn't we Chris?"

"Uh…"

"Look just leave him alone." Charlie shouted. "He obviously was looking out for her!"

Chris sighed heavily and Paige put two fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly, causing the arguing to stop.

"God, give him time to answer the questions!" Paige shouted. "Kids out now, Sorry guys." Paige said sympathetically to Chris and Letti.

The others reluctantly left the attic with Paige, some wanted to stay to defend Chris and Letti, Junior and Wyatt wanted to join in on the venting.

Chris sighed once the attic door had been shut and he turned back round to face his mother.

"Well?" Piper said. "This _better_ be good."

"Look Mom I screwed up ok? I should have gone to someone and told them where I was going. Someone _other _than Letti."

"Why didn't you?" Phoebe asked. "You _both_ should have known better."

Chris looked at his Aunt. "You were busy at that meeting, Aunt Paige was at school with Dad, Uncle Coop was out with his cupids, Mom was at the restaurant with her new employees and Uncle Henry was with those kids today." Chris said. "I told Letti and she came with me."

Phoebe looked at her daughter and nephew sympathetically, it was true, everyone had been really busy. Slowly the pissed look faded from her face and the warm gentle one returned. Piper stood hard as a rock glaring. "You could have gone to Wyatt, he would have taken care of the mess." she stated.

"Yea," Chris said. "Go to Wyatt, you don't think I can handle anything! Wyatt is the golden boy, the big protective brother! I can take care of myself and others around me Mom!" Chris shouted. "Yea I love Wyatt for acting like the way he does, I really do but sometimes I can't take it! I just wish you had a little faith in me!"

Phoebe's expression had turned completely back to normal and she looked at Letti with a sad face and saw that her daughter actually had tears in her big brown eyes. Piper's face softened slightly, but it wasn't that obvious to Chris. When Piper did nothing but stare at him, he turned and walked over to the attic door and flung it open to find everyone minus his Aunt Paige and cousin Gracie standing there.

"Great!" he shouted throwing his hands up. "I hope you all enjoyed the show." he said sarcastically. He pushed his way passed his brother, sister and cousins, heading for the stairs. Wyatt looked at Chris hurt by what he had said, but neither of them said anything to each other. Chris didn't even look at Wyatt. Mel latched on his arm but he shrugged her off and stormed off down the stairs.

Phoebe looked to the young Halliwells that were now standing inside the attic with guilty looks on their faces. She turned to Piper and saw she was looking at Wyatt, he too had a hurt expression on his face. Phoebe sighed heavily and smiled at everyone, trying to lighten the mood. Letti walked over and sat down on Great Aunt Pearl's old pink sofa and she started to cry. The tears finally broke through their barrier and they fell one after another.

Mel ran over and sat down beside her pulling her into a hug. Charlie walked over and sat on the arm of the sofa letting Mel and Letti know she was there for them both.

"Uh…" Phoebe said turning to the others. "Go and do homework or something ok?"

They all nodded and left the room and headed down the stairs, all except Wyatt, he stood there looking at his mother and Aunt.

"Oh sweetie." Phoebe said. "He really didn't mean it. Like he said he loves you." She patted his shoulder and then walked passed Wyatt and down the stairs after the others. Knowing Letti wanted to be with her cousins.

Piper sighed and walked over to Wyatt and hugged him tightly, maybe she was being unfair to Chris, no she couldn't think like that. She was the mother, she knew what was best.

"Come one." Piper said quietly and they left the attic leaving the girls alone.

xxxx

Gracie sighed and left the kitchen as her mother began her rant to the nosey Halliwells that had eavesdropped on the conversation. The teen walked through the hallway and the front door opened and shut, in walked Leo, Coop and Henry all with smiles on their faces. When they saw Gracie alone and then heard the shouting coming from the kitchen. The smiles faded and they looked concerned.

"What is going on?" Leo asked taking off his long black cloak and hanging it over the banister.

"Uh…Letti and Chris went missing for a bit, they were in the underworld and no one could find them. Aunt Piper cast a spell, brought them back, Letti was hurt as Chris hadn't had the chance to heal her, Piper yelled, Chris yelled, everyone eavesdropped except me and Mom and then Wyatt got upset, Chris got upset, Letti burst into tears and now Mom is giving them a lecture in there." Gracie rambled pointing to the kitchen.

"Ok." The three men said in unison.

"I guess we better go ref." Henry said leading the way to the kitchen, he gave Gracie a kiss on the forehead on the way past.

"And get caught up." Coop added.

"Then we do damage control." Leo said as they disappeared.

Gracie sighed and looked over her shoulder before orbing upstairs.

She appeared in a shower of blue and white lights outside Chris' bedroom door. She raised her hand to knock and it stopped a few inches away from the door. "What am I doing?" she asked. "I'm the quiet cousin…." Gracie shook her head to get the stupid thoughts out of her head and biting down on her lip she knocked on the door. "Uh Chris…it's me…Gracie." She said kind of nervously.

No answer came and her face fell, pushing her raven coloured hair behind her shoulders she turned to walk away. "You're right, it's got nothing to do with me, I mean who would want me to talk to them?" she asked half laughing, walking away from the door. She had almost reached the stairs when the door opened.

"Hey," Chris said sticking his head out the door. "I would want you to talk to me."

Gracie smiled and walked back over to Chris. "Are you sure? I mean I'm not a very confident person."

"I don't care." Chris said with a smile. "I still you're great." he stepped aside and Gracie walked into his green coloured room and he shut the door over.

Gracie sat down on Chris' chair at the desk, she turned it so it was backwards so she could lean on its back. Chris sat down on his bed and ran his hands through his short brown hair.

"I bet everyone is really pissed at me huh?" he asked.

"No." Gracie answered. "Aunt Piper yea, but everyone else is really sorry. They feel really bad, Letti is up in the attic crying."

Chris sighed heavily. "Wyatt?"

"He's pissed." She said with a small smile. "Chris, do you really think that?" Gracie asked. "Do you really think you are no better than Wy?"

Chris nodded. "Sometimes, I don't know why but, it's just the way Mom treats me and then the way she treats Wyatt you know?" Gracie nodded.

"Chris," Gracie said as he lifted his head. "Stop comparing yourself to your brother, you are two different people. Yea he's the twice-blessed child big deal. _You_ are Chris Halliwell, the bright, loyal, loveable, caring one." Chris laughed. "I mean you are nice to everyone and you care about us all, but you don't over do it like Wy and J."

"I just wish I felt like I was good enough." Chris said standing up.

"Whoa!" Gracie shouted also standing up. "You are good enough! We don't love you cause you are powerful being, or have a fancy title added onto your name, you are loved cause you're you." Gracie said with a smile.

Chris walked to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly and Gracie rested her head on his chest. "Or at least, that's why I love you."

"Man Gracie," Chris said lost for words. "For being the shy quiet one, you really know how to silence someone. Thanks. If you ever need to talk, I'll be here ok?"

Gracie nodded. "Same for you."

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Chris said.

The door opened and the tear stained face of Letti appeared. "Dinner's ready." she said with a small smile.

"Hey," Chris said holding one arm open and keeping the other round Gracie. "Come here."

Letti walked over and was pulled into the hug, she smiled warmly at her cousins and Chris kissed them both on the forehead. "I love you guys, remember that ok?"

The girls nodded. "We love you too Chrissy." They said in unison causing him to laugh.

xxxx

Dinner was an awkward affair, not much was said at all. Paige, Leo, Henry, Coop and Jenny tried to get everyone talking but they failed. Piper sat at the head of the table trying to convince herself she wasn't being too hard on Chris. Phoebe sat feeling guilty, for yelling at Letti and Chris. Letti sat thinking it was all her fault, while Chris sat thinking it was all his. All around the table guilt, sadness and anger were coming off in waves from the others.

"Uh…" Chris said finally breaking the silence. "Mom, I…" Piper stood up and began gathering plates before walking into the kitchen, Leo quickly got up and followed her. Chris sighed and tried Wyatt again."Wy, I'm so…." But Wyatt cut him off.

"What Chris? Seriously don't talk to me ok?" Wyatt said. "I act the way I do because I love you and I don't want to lose you, when will you get that drilled into that thick skull of yours?"

Chris lowered his head, ashamed of himself, he looked down at his lap when he saw Mel place her hand over his hand that was sitting on his right knee. Chris looked up and saw his family was sitting rather uncomfortably at the table. Leo appeared carrying bowls of ice-cream, he sat them down in front of everyone while Piper fetched the sauce. Leo walked over to Chris and placed the bowl down in front of him.

"Uh, no thanks Dad." Chris said standing up. "I think, I'm just gonna go to bed."

"Oh," Leo said. "Uh…ok." Chris pushed himself out from the table and stood up, he walked over and gave his Aunts a kiss and said his goodnights to his Uncles. Mel smiled at him waiting for her usual goodnight kiss but it never came, Chris walked past and kissed Gracie and Letti goodnight and then left the room. Piper walked in fully from the kitchen and sat down sadly back in her seat with the sauce and sprinkles.

Mel sighed and looked around the table at her cousins, they had really hurt Chris this time. Wyatt just sighed and picked up his spoon and began to fiddle with his ice-cream. He didn't mean to upset Chris, he just…he didn't know what it was. Junior sat by his sisters mashing his ice-cream together, turning it to mush.

Chris entered his bedroom and closed the door over behind him. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a grey coloured hoodie and threw it on over his short sleeved t-shirt. He pulled the jumped off his right shoulder and saw some red start to seep through the blue, he checked the bandage, it was fine. with a huff he pulled the jumper back up onto his shoulder and then he pulled on his black converse. He wasn't going to anyone to ask them to heal up his wound, he wasn't talking to anyone. Yes, he had been cursed with the Halliwell stubbornness. With a great sigh he picked up his phone and looked at it, one new message.

**Hey there Chris, remember me? Ur best friend?**

**Is everything ok? U promised u'd call me. :)**

**Tb a.s.a.p B xox**

Stuffing his pillows under his duvet and shutting the curtains over, Chris sighed again and put the phone into his jean pocket and orbed out of his room in a shower of bright blue and white lights.

xxxx

Claire Davis lay on the sofa in her living room flicking through the channels, nothing remotely interesting was on. Her father looked up from his paper and looked at her with a smirk.

"Can't you just pick one thing to watch?" He asked.

"There is nothing on." Claire whined. "I'm going upstairs, night." she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Night Bell."

Claire smiled at the mention of her nickname, she still found it funny when people called her Bell. Chris Halliwell had given her Bell as a nickname after he went through a stage calling her Clarabelle.

Pulling her long golden brown hair out of it's tie she headed through the hallway and turned to the stairs. As she put her foot on the fifth stair, the door went. Sighing she marched back down the steps and walked to the door. Her father appeared.

"It's ok Dad I got it." Bell said with a smile. Mr Davis nodded and went back into the living room.

Bell opened the door and saw a wet grey blob standing in her doorway. She looked him up and down, wondering why he was so wet, then she looked past him at the lashing rain outside, she hadn't even noticed it was raining in the first place. Then the tears falling from the usually bright green eyes gave it all away.

"Chris, What are you doing here?" Bell asked looking at him.

"I need a friend." Chris answered.

"Well you came to the right place." Bell said with a smile stepping aside to let Chris in.

Chris walked in the door and pulled his hood down he smiled sadly at Bell as she eyed him up and down. Chris looked down and saw he was dripping on the wooden floor, muttering a few words under his breath, a flash of red light appeared around him and then faded leaving his clothes bone dry.

Bell shook her head and smiled before giving him a hug. "Come on." She said taking his hand and pulling him towards the stairs. Remember he still had his wet shoes on Chris orbed out of them and they sat by the front door neatly.

Mr Davis walked out into the hall and looked up the stairs when he heard the door shut. Confused he turned round to head back into the living room when his eyes caught sight of the shoes. With a smile he shook his head and headed back into the living room. Chris was here and probably staying.

"Ok so spill," Bell said as she shut her bedroom door over. She turned and watched Chris flop down onto her purple and light blue coloured duvet. He lay on his back with his arms out like a starfish.

"What's there to tell?" Chris asked. "I went, I messed up, I got yelled at."

"That's it?" Bell asked. She walked over and sat down next to Chris. "Liar, you and I both know that the weather only goes bonkers when you are upset mister." she said poking him in the chest. "What happened?"

Chris let out a sigh and told Bell the whole story. Bell sat and nodded along when it was appropriate, she lay down on her back beside Chris watching and listening to him talking his heart out. He really did feel sorry for what he had done and said.

Chris stopped talking and looked to Bell hoping she would give him some great advice and he'd be able to fix everything. When Bell just lay there looking up at the ceiling Chris sighed heavily and turned on his side to face her. "Please say something."

Bell smiled and turned on her side, putting a hand under her cheek, lifting her head up. "Well ok, you Halliwells are all cursed. Cursed with the stubborn trait." She said with a smile. "You are all as stubborn as each other." Chris pretended to look offended. "Come on Chris, you know it's true. Besides your Mom was just trying to do her job."

"But she treats me like I'm eight, not eighteen. I'mean i'm nineteen in a few months."

"Ok maybe she should have more faith in you but, you can't win everything." Bell said and Chris frowned. "Oh come on, your face might get stuck like that."

Chris smiled and pushed her so that her arm slipped out form under her head and Bell landed back down on her bed.

Bell opened her mouth in a true drama queen style and pushed her golden coloured hair out of her face before grabbing a pillow and hitting Chris with it. Chris pulled the pillow from her hand and pinned her down on top of the bed.

He sat with a cheeky grin on his face, Bell began to shake her head. "No, no don't you dare!" she cried in protest.

Chris lifted his hands and began tickling her sides, causing Bell to irrupt into fits of laughter. "C-Chris g-get off!" she cried through her laughs.

"Don't think so." Chris said grinning. Bell shut her eyes and then faded in a flash of purple light. Chris fell forward onto his chest and looked around confused. He pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked around again.

There was another flash of purple light and Bell fell down on top of him.

"Oft!" They both cried as they smacked bodies.

"You cheat!" Chris shouted before laughing.

Bell hit his arm and rolled off him, also laughing.

xxxx

A horrible dark dank smell washed through the air, an orange glow danced on the walls. There was no bright lights around only torches that were scattered on random walls. This was a place that no one liked to go. The dirt off the floor flew into the air as a pair of black smart shoes walked across it, disturbing the peace. They walked quickly and headed into a separate cavern, they stopped at the threshold and coughed.

A figure stood in the middle of the room, peering into a crystal ball. The demon at the door coughed again and the cloaked figure turned their head. The demon walked in and bowed.

"Sire, you asked to see me?" He said politely.

The figure nodded, their hood covering their face. "Yes, tell everyone, it is time. The deal is dead."

The demon smiled and nodded again before leaving the room. The cloaked figure turned back to his all-seeing ball and smiled wickedly. "Look out kids." he hissed.

* * *

**Well that's the end of the chapter, i hope you like. don't worry the gang will get into the full swing of ass-kicking in the next chapter i promise :D lol**

**leave me a review plz :D xoxox**


	4. Just like old times

**Ok Thank you to the wonderful people who left reviews for me. I am really glad you guys like my story. Well originally this chapter was much longer so i cut it in 2 so you didn't get too bored reading it lmao. :D well i hope you enjoy!**

oh and i do not own charmed etc, i only own what you are not familiar with :D

**p.s. the italics are visions or inner thoughts.**

**

* * *

******

**Chapter Three- Just like old times**

Jenny tossed over in her bed again, deep in the land of nod. Usually this would have been relaxing but Jenny was anything but relaxed, she was dreaming bad dreams. Ones she couldn't understand.

xxxx

_The tension was so thick it could have been cut with a knife. Piper, Leo, Paige and Phoebe were standing in the attic, all of them had their eyes locked onto Chris. Chris stood looking worried, more stressed out than usual._

_"Listen to me," Chris pleaded with the girls and Leo. "They reversed his sense of morality. That means his shield will protect him from you but not from me. Please, I'm the only one who can save him. Let me help."_

_Paige and Phoebe stood biting their lips, not sure what to do. They turned and looked at Piper who had a death glare on her face._

_"Chris, we don't need your help. I will get my son back, and when I do," Piper glared at him. "I don't wanna see you anymore." She said in a cold, harsh tone._

_"What?" Jenny asked. "Aunt Piper, no you can't…."_

_Chris looked at them all with a broken face. "I'm sorry." he said before orbing out of the room._

_"No." Jenny said shaking her head. "Chris!" she turned to her aunts, mother and uncle. But they just looked straight through her. "He's your son!" She shouted._

xxxx

"No, no." Jenny mumbled turning in her sheets. "No, he's your son…no"

Her bedroom door opened and Coop stood there looking at her for a second. "No," she mumbled again.

Coop walked into her room and shut the door over before walking over to her bed. He sat down on the edge and shook her. "Jen, Jenny wake up."

Jenny gasped and sat up panting heavily. She saw her Dad and latched onto him tightly. Coop looked at her worriedly, she was as white as a ghost.

"Are you alright baby?" Coop asked running his fingers through Jenny's dark hair.

She nodded. "Yea, I think so."

"What did you see?" Coop asked, wanting to get to the bottom of this quickly, the fact it was only 4.40 am.

"Aunt Piper, she threw Chris out of the house." Jenny said still not believing what she saw.

"What?" Coop asked.

"She threw him out and Leo, Mom and Aunt Paige just let her. She said I don't wanna see you anymore and he just orbed away saying sorry." Tears started to trickle down her face. "Dad what if they kick him out? They can't do that! It's Chris, he's family…"

"Whoa baby girl calm down." Coop said. "Everyone loves Chris, it was just a nightmare."

"But what if it wasn't, what if it was a premonition?"

"Baby, no one is gonna throw Chris out ok?" Coop said looking at her. "We wouldn't let it happen. Go back to sleep ok?"

Jenny nodded and Coop kissed the top of her head and she lay back down and shut her eyes, snuggling down under her duvet. Coop got up and headed back through to his room.

"What was wrong?" Phoebe asked as Coop climbed back in beside her."Jenny had a nightmare about you throwing Chris out." Coop answered with a yawn. "You as in Piper, Paige, Leo and you."

Phoebe's eyes widened in fear. "What?" She asked confused.

"Yea stupid right? I told her that it was just a dream, no one would throw him out." Coop shut is eyes and fell back asleep. Phoebe on the other hand sat staring into the darkness, that memory she had tried to bury playing over and over in her mind.

_"Are you Wyatt's little brother?"_Rang through her head. _"Only if I get Mom and Dad back together in time."_ Phoebe looked over and saw Coop was fast asleep again. With a sad sigh she climbed out of bed and left the room quietly.

xxxx

Charlie sat up and looked around her room, something was off. Big time. Quietly she threw her duvet off her and swung her legs out, her bare feet hitting the wooden floor with a soft noise. She reached her door and something grabbed her from behind. "AHHH!" Charlie screamed as the person put their hand on her forehead. "MOM!"

Paige sat bolt upright, waking Henry in the process. Hearing shouts coming from outside the room she orbed out telling Henry to stay put.

Junior threw his hand out only to be thrown into his closet, the demon advanced on him again and took out his crossbow. He aimed it at Junior and fired the arrow, but the arrow never reached Junior it was thrown back into the dark lighter. He screamed in pain and orbed out before anymore harm could be done to him. Junior looked up to see his Mother standing in the doorway. Paige darted over to her son and helped him back to his feet, checking him over.

"Are you alright?" Paige asked hugging him tightly.

Junior nodded. "Fine Mom."

"AHHH!" Paige and Junior linked hands and orbed out of Junior's room into Charlie's.

"Charlie?!" Gracie screamed running into her sister's room.

The demon took his hands away from Charlie's temples and turned to look at the youngest witch. Charlie hit the floor with a thud, she lay there unconscious. The demon readied his aim and threw a fireball at Gracie, Gracie threw her hand out and the fireball went into her palm. The demon looked astonished. He thought she would be no match for him. Gracie smiled and threw her hand back out and a fireball appeared and went flying into the demon's chest. He burned up in his own, personal little inferno. Gracie ran over to her sister's side and put her hands over her broken body.

"Charlie? Gracie?" Paige shouted coming to the doorway with Junior.

The golden glow coming from Gracie's hands lit up the dark room, another figure appeared and grabbed Gracie before shimmering out with her.

"Gracie!" Paige and Junior shouted.

Junior darted over and took a hold of Charlie in his arms, he put his arm behind her knees and his other hand behind her head and picked her up bridal style.

Take her to your father and then heal her." Paige said. "I'm going to get the others." Junior nodded and disappeared in a shower of blue and white orbs, Paige also disappeared after she watched her son and daughter go.

xxxx

Mel could hear what sounded like explosions, knowing that was never good she climbed out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans over her p.j shorts. Walking to the door she opened it and walked out to the hall, nearing the stairs she could hear screams and see flames. Running down the stairs she saw Wyatt ducking underneath an energy ball and then sending a few back. Piper was blowing demons up, faster than she could blink.

A tall muscular demon spied Mel at the top of the stairs and shimmered out of Wyatt's reach.

"Where did he go?" Wyatt asked looking around, blowing up another demon in the process. Wyatt's eyes reached the stairs. "MEL!" He shouted when he saw the demon shimmer in behind her.

Mel felt arms wrap around her and she bent down quickly, lifting the demon over her and into the banister. He fell to the floor with a thud, taking the banister with him. The demons that were attacking Wyatt and Piper noticed Mel was standing there and they all tried to reach her. As the demons were throwing attacks at her, Wyatt and Piper began blasting them all back to hell, trying to stop them from reaching Mel. A dark lighter appeared. "Wyatt!" Piper screamed when she saw him fire an arrow. "Look out!"Wyatt orbed out the way, the arrow hit the floor and the dark lighter took his shot and fired at Mel, Mel was about to orb out of the way when Leo came flying down the stairs and he knocked her to the ground taking the arrow in his back.

"LEO!" Piper yelled.

While Leo rolled onto his side, Wyatt orbed back in to see the demon shimmer out with Mel. "No!" he shouted throwing an energy ball but it missed. "Dad?!" he said as Piper blew up the last demon and ran to her husband's side.

"Hang on Leo." Piper said softly wrapping her hand around the arrow. "Take a deep breath."

xxxx

Letti fought off the demon and dived out the way of his fireball, looking around to see her mother, father and sister's all fighting their own demons she tired to come up with a plan to get rid of them all. The demon advanced on her again and Letti threw her hand out. "Athame!" she shouted and it appeared in a bright pink light above her hand, with a swift movement the athame landed in the demon's chest and he burst into flames. Another demon came up behind her and hit her over the head with a plate. It cracked on Letti's head and caused her to fall to the floor.

Skye turned her head and ran over to see if her sister was alright. Jenny phased through the demon so to avoid his attack, the demon fell right through her to the floor and Jenny picked the athame up off the floor and thrust it into his chest. As her fingertips brushed off his t-shirt she was sucked into a vision, a powerful one that knocked her down onto the floor.

"Jenny?!" Skye shouted turning round to see her sister lying on the floor.

Coop kicked the demon in the crotch and then knocked him backwards onto the table. Phoebe levitated up and high kicked the demon in the face sending him down onto the athame.

Seeing that the demons were in fact loosing, the one that Coop and knocked down shimmered out of Coop's way and reappeared behind Skye, grabbing a hold of her.

"Mom!" Skye shouted as she wrestled with the demon.

"Skye!" Phoebe and Coop both shouted as she was shimmered out.

xxxx

Gracie moved forward and touched the bars again, to receive a shock that sent her flying backwards. Groaning she sat up and sighed heavily. Mel shook her head in the cell opposite her cousin.

"If you keep that up, you're gonna get hurt." Mel said in a "well duh" tone.

Gracie sat back down on the floor and sighed heavily, pulling her curly raven coloured hair up into a ponytail. "Who was that guy?" Gracie asked her cousin. "If it even was a guy?"

"I have no idea." Mel answered sitting down also. She looked over at her cousin. "We'll be ok."

Gracie nodded. Both the girl's heads shot up and looked over towards the entrance to the cave. In walked a few demons with Skye.

"Get off me!" Skye shouted trying to heart out of their grasp.

"Skye?!" Gracie and Mel shouted.

Skye's head turned and she looked back and forth between the cells her cousins were sitting in.

"What is going on?" She asked.

"Silence witch!" the demon shouted throwing her into the cell.

Skye's hands went down on the dirt floor to stop her head hitting it, she turned and pushed herself up as the demon slid the bars over.

"_He_ will be here to see you soon." The demon hissed with an evil grin before leaving the room.

Skye got up and walked forward. "Don't touch….!" Mel shouted but she stopped when Skye placed her hands around the bars and got shocked. "The bars." she finished.

"On the plus side," Gracie said. "At least we know it's a guy."

Mel shook her head. "Before you ask, we can't orb out of here."

Skye looked at Mel. "How did you know I was gonna ask that?" She asked.

"Lucky guess?" Gracie answered sarcastically.

xxxx

The Halliwells all gathered at the manor, the ones that weren't missing. Piper came running down the stairs, panic on her face. She was dressed in jeans, brown boots with a black short sleeved top. She ran to the coat closet in the hall and pulled out her long brown jacket.

"Mom where are you going?" Wyatt asked. "I thought you were waking Chris."

Piper pulled her jacket on and searched for her car keys. "He wasn't there." she replied.

"What?" Junior asked coming out into the hall dressed in his p.js, after all it was only 5.30 am.

"Chris isn't in his room." Wyatt answered. He shut his eyes and tried to locate his brother. "Mom he's at…"

"Bell's, I know." Piper said walking into the living room. Everyone was gathered round the book all in their p.js, Paige sat with Charlie scrying for Mel, Skye and Gracie. So far they hadn't found them.

"Where are you going?" Leo asked his wife.

"To get Chris, look all of you get dressed." She said. "Honey go up and ask the elders if they know what's going on."

Leo nodded and disappeared in a flurry of white lights. Wyatt looked at his mother confused. "Mom why don't I just orb there and get him?" Wyatt asked.

"No." Piper said shaking her head. "There's something I've got to say to him."

"Aunt Piper," Jenny said lifting her head from the book.

"Yes sweetie?"

Phoebe nervously bit her lip, hoping she wouldn't mention her nightmare.

"Why don't you just get Wy to orb you there, instead of driving?" She asked.

Phoebe let out a breath and sighed happily. Piper smiled. "Good idea Jen. Wy?"

"Sure." Wyatt said with a smile. He held his hand out over his mother. "Chris." he said and she disappeared in a flurry of blue and white orbs.

Once she was gone Paige stood up and clapped her hands together. "You heard Piper, everyone get dressed, we meet back here in five got it?"Everyone nodded and left according to their own means of travel.

"I feel like a cosmic taxi." Junior said taking a hold of his father's hand.

xxxx

Bell lay beside Chris on her bed, she was under the duvet, he was on top. Chris' eyes opened when he heard something crash, looking around all he could see was darkness. Glancing over at the alarm clock it read 5.45am. Groaning he lay back down and shut his eyes, but there was another crash that caused him to sit up.

"Bell," He said shaking his best friend. "Bell wake up."

"What time is it?" Bell asked with a yawn.

"5.45." Chris answered getting up.

"Why in God's name are we awake at…" CRASH! Bell sat up. "What was that?"

"I don't know." Chris walked forward and opened the bedroom door to be greeted with a very large demon. "Oh crap." he cursed. The demon lifted his hand and hit Chris, sending him flying backwards.

Bell shot up out of bed and threw her hands out sending a sonic impulse at the demon. The demon was thrown back out the door and into the hall.

Chris groaned and sat up. "Damn, he can pack a punch." He said as Bell helped him up.

"Are you alright?" Bell asked looking at his face.

"Yea fine." Chris answered as two demons shimmered into the room.Demon1 lifted his hand and threw a fireball towards Chris and Bell. Chris threw his hand out and sent it back into the demon's chest with his telekinesis.

"AHH!" Demon#1 screamed as he went up in smoke.

Demon#2 looked really pissed off, with a smirk he started moving his hands around in a circular motion creating a purple energy ball. Bell lifted her hands out and the sonic blast seemed to have no affect on him. Chris threw his hand out and the telekinesis bounced off the demon and hit him and Bell sending them sliding across the floor.

Bell pushed herself up to see the purple energy ball come flying at them. Shutting her eyes she waited for the pain to come.

Piper orbed to the top of the stairs and saw the energy ball going towards Bell and Chris. She lifted her hands and froze the energy ball in mid air, right above their heads. She walked forward and flicked her hands at the demon and he blew up in a puff of flame. Piper crouched down beside Chris and Bell and shook them.

Bell opened one eye and saw Piper. "Ok, why don't I feel pain?" She asked.

Piper smiled. "Chris open your eyes." Chris lay still on the floor, Bell sat up and shook him. "Chris?" She said. Looking down she saw there was a gash on Chris' head, he must have hit it off the corner of the door frame.

"Chris!" Bell said shaking him.

Chris' eyes jerked open and he looked up at his best friend and mother. "What happened?" he asked sitting up. "Ouch." He hissed putting his hand to his head.

"Oh baby are you ok?" Piper asked hugging him tightly.

Chris was slightly taken back by this action, especially after what had been said earlier, well yesterday. "I'm fine Mom." Bell sat on the floor with an "I told you so" smirk on her face.

"Bell?!" Mr Davis shouted running up the stairs.

"Up here Dad!" Bell shouted standing up.

Mr Davis looked around at all the scorch marks on the hall floor, he ran up the last few stairs and saw Bell, Chris and Piper all in the doorway to Bell's room.

"What is going on?" Mr Davis asked. "Is everyone alright?"

"Dad can you heal Chris please?" Bell asked.

Mr Davis nodded and stood over Chris' holding his hands out over the gash in his head. "Piper what are you doing here?" He asked. "Not that it's a problem or anything."

Piper smiled. "Well Kyle, we've got a family emergency demons attacked and they got Skye, Gracie and…" Piper paused and looked down at Chris. "Uh…Mel," she said quietly so her voice wouldn't break.

"What?!" Chris shouted. "You mean they attacked everyone?"

"Oh my god." Bell gasped.

Kyle took his hands away from Chris and the golden light faded. Chris stood up with the help of Piper and he smiled before thanking Kyle. "Well I guess I better go." Chris said to Bell.

"I'll come with." Bell said with a smile.

Piper shook her head. "No sweetie, we don't want to risk you too."

"But…"

"I promise I'll call you ok?" Chris said before giving her a hug. "I don't want anything to happen to you." He whispered into her ear.

Bell sighed and nodded. "Ok, call me as soon as you find something got it?"

Chris nodded. "Will do. Thanks again Mr Davis."

"No problem Chris, good luck." Kyle said with a smile.

"Uh Chris…" Bell said pointing to his feet.

"Oh yea." Chris laughed and his converse appeared on his feet in a flurry of blue and white lights. Piper smiled and took a hold of Chris' hand and they orbed out together. When the lights had faded Bell walked over to her closet quickly and pulled out jeans and a top."What are you doing?" Kyle asked his daughter.

"Getting dressed, I'm going to help."

"But Chris said…."

"When do I ever listen to Chris Dad?" Bell asked with a smirk.

"No I mean, no it's too…" Kyle stopped and swore under his breath when he and Bell both heard a very familiar jingling noise.

"Looks like you're being called." Bell said lifting a hoodie out the closet.

"Promise me you won't go." Kyle said walking over to Bell and giving her a hug. "Please?"

"Sorry Dad," Bell said sadly. "I can't do that, the Halliwells are like family."

xxxx

Chris and Piper appeared outside the manor at the front door. Chris turned and looked at his mother confused. "Why couldn't I have just orbed us in there?" Chris asked. "Mom what's going on?" He asked, thinking she was about to say something he really didn't want to hear.

"Chris I need to tell you something." Piper said looking up at her son. Chris gulped. "Chris I'm sorry."

"What?" Chris asked breathing a sigh of relief. "For what?"

"For treating you the way I do, I didn't realise I was making you feel that way. I have a lot of faith in you peanut, I really do. It's just that you are my baby and I want to keep you safe. I'm really sorry if I make you seem less important than Wy, I don't mean to do it, or think it."

Chris smiled. "It's ok Mom, I mean which demon isn't afraid of him?"

Piper smiled and Chris hugged her tightly. "You're always forgiving me, when I don't deserve to be forgiven."

"What?" Chris asked confused. "Mom what are you talking about?"

"It doesn't matter." Piper said breaking the hug apart. "So you're still my peanut?"

"Always, no matter how much I hate it." Chris said and he and his mom hit knuckles.

Piper giggled. "Oh man do I feel really un cool trying to do that handshake thing."

"That's cause you're like old Mom." Chris teased opening the front door.

"Funny," Piper said walking in behind him and shutting the door over.

xxxx

Paige dropped a few herbs into a pot on the stove in the kitchen and it exploded knocking Paige to the floor and shaking the whole house. With a cough and splutter Paige pushed herself back up onto her feet and looked at the pot, it was on fire.

"Crap!" she shouted waving her hands around.

"Paige?!" Phoebe shouted running into the kitchen with the others in pursuit. "Are you alright?"

"Oh my god!" Jenny cried looking around the kitchen. Cupboard doors were hanging off, Paige was black and it was generally messy. "Aunt Piper is so gonna have a cow." Letti said looking around.

"What was that?" Chris' voice could be heard.

"Uh oh." Wyatt said before orbing out of the room to stall his mother and brother.

xxxx

"I don't know," Piper said looking around. "Phoebe? Paige? Guys?"

Blue and white orbs appeared in front of Piper as she walked towards the kitchen, they disappeared leaving Wyatt."Stop!" he shouted putting his hands on his mother's shoulders. "You can't go in there!"

"Why not?" Piper asked. "What's going on?"

"Uh…you can't go in there cause we are wrapping your birthday present." Wyatt lied, badly.

"My birthday was last month." Piper said with a smirk. "Nice try."

Chris couldn't help but laugh at his brother's pathetic attempt to lie. Deciding he had to find out what was going on in the kitchen, he orbed out leaving Wyatt and Piper alone.

"Hey no fair!" Piper shouted. "Wyatt move."

"Sorry no can do Mom." Wyatt said folding his arms across his chest.

"Wyatt, don't make me ground you." Piper said folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh ok." Wyatt said and he let her walk past.

"Thank you." Piper said. She was about to reach the door when Wyatt held his hands out.

"Bedroom!" he shouted and Piper was surrounded in blue and white orbs.

"WYATT!" She shouted as she disappeared.

"Oh crap, crap, crap." Wyatt muttered to himself jogging back into the kitchen.

"Ok there has to be a way to clean this up." Junior said picking up a few broken bits of glass.

Chris laughed. "Aunt Paige, how the hell did you manage this?"

"I think I may have slightly over done it." Paige said with a small grin.

"Slightly?" Phoebe asked. "Piper is gonna kill us."

Wyatt jogged back in. "I am so grounded, no _dead_."

"Why?" Letti asked.

"I just told mom she could go into the kitchen and then orbed her upstairs to her room."

"Wyatt I'm really gonna miss you." Jenny said with a smirk.

Upstairs they heard a bedroom door slam shut, panicking everyone began running around the kitchen like headless chickens.

"What am I doing?" Chris asked himself. He dropped the pot and began to chant. "Let the object of objection, become but a dream, as I cause the scene to be unseen!" Chris shouted.

Bright white lights buzzed round the kitchen clearing up the mess, the cupboard were fixed, the glass became whole, pans and pots were placed back up on the island, the contents of the potion were placed back into the pot and all the dirt disappeared from Paige's clothes.

"Nice one Chris." Junior said with a smile.

"Thank you." Chris said as Piper entered the room.

"Wyatt Mathew Halliwell!" Piper shouted. "How dare you…." she stopped and looked at everyone's faces. They all looked suspicious. "What happened?" She asked.

_"Ding!" _went the timer. "Potion's done!" Paige said happily, changing the subject.

xxxx

A flash of purple light appeared behind a rock down in the underworld. Bell stuck her head out the side and had a look around, there was no one there. With a relived sigh she quickly walked down the passageway, glancing through each opening, hoping to find the girls. It was quiet, too quiet. There was not a single demon to be seen. The panic started building up inside of Bell, this was a bad idea. She turned the corner and something or someone grabbed a hold of her and she screamed.

"Shh." The voice said in a hushed yet evil tone.

Bell looked up into the face of her captor, but their face was covered by a hood.

xxxx

"AHH!" echoed through the underworld.

Skye, Mel and Gracie's heads all shot up and they looked around trying to figure out where the scream had come from. It was possibly some little demon being tortured, then again it might not be. The girls sat waiting in anticipation, waiting to see if anything happened.

xxxx

"Now, now." The demon hissed. "There's a good girl." Bell struggled against him as his white bony hand lifted and stroked her cheek, it sent shivers down her spine. _"Wait to go Bell."_she mentally scolded herself. _"This is the part of the move where the cute blonde doesn't make it to the sequel!"_

The demon took his hand away from Bell's mouth giving her the chance to ask a few questions. "Who are you?" She asked.

"Junior." The demon replied before clicking his fingers.

Wondering what he had done, Bell turned and looked over her shoulder. Her body jerked and she turned back round and looked down at her stomach, blood dripped through the open wound. Shaking she lifted her hands up and looked at them, blood dripped over them too.

The demon waved his hand and Bell disappeared from sight.

* * *

**Uh-oh! What will happen to the girls? Will the others save them before "Junior" does his dirty work? Who is "Junior"? Where did Bell go? is she alright?  
All these questions and many more will be answered...later on **

**go on leave a review, you know you want to :D please? xox**


	5. She always listens to me

**Ok so here is the next part!! :D i didn't want to be too mean to you guys x**

* * *

**Last time**

_The golden glow coming from Gracie's hands lit up the room, the demon shimmered in behind her and grabbed her. "Gracie!" Junior and Paige shouted._

xxxx

_"Leo!" Piper yelled.  
while Leo rolled onto his side, Wyatt orbed back in to see the demon shimmer out with Mel. "NO!" he shouted throwing an energy ball but it missed._

xxxx

_Seeing that the demons were in fact loosing, the demon shimmered out of Coop's way and reappeared behind Skye, grabbing a hold of her.  
"Mom!" Skye shouted.  
"Skye!" Phoebe and Coop yelled._

xxxx

_Piper hugged Chris. "You're always forgiving me, even when I don't deserve to be forgiven.  
"Mom what are you talking about?" Chris asked._

xxxx

_Bell turned and looked over her shoulder. Her body jerked and she turned back round, looking down at her stomach blood dripped through the open wound. Shaking she lifted her hands to look at them, blood dripped over them too. The demon waved his hand and Bell shimmered out of sight._

**Now on with the show!**

* * *

**Chapter four- She listens to me!**

"Who or what do you think made that noise?" Skye asked. Before anyone could answer her question, Bell shimmered into the middle of the room.

"Bell?!" The girls called.

"Oh my god!" Gracie shouted as she saw the red coming through her hoodie and the blood on her hands.

Bell fell to the floor and lay with her hands pressing down on the wound. The girls in their cells got up and started throwing some magical ammo at the bars, praying they would unlock.

"Bell hang on!" Mel cried as she was shocked again.

xxxx

"Ok I got them!" Junior said proudly as the scrying crystal hit the map, they are at the park. Or underneath it.

"That's the dungeons." Leo told everyone. He was a walking talking magical encyclopaedia.

"Ok let's go then." Chris said picking up a potion and putting it into his pocket.

Jenny walked past her cousin and brushed arms with him. On contact she gasped and was thrown into a vision, one that shook her body violently. Chris threw his hands out and caught Jenny as she fell to the floor, she shook in his arms.

"Jen?" He said. "Jenny can you hear me?"

"Oh my god!" Phoebe cried. "What's happening to her?"

xxxx

_The demon took his hand away from Bell's mouth giving her the chance to ask a few questions. "Who are you?" She asked._

_"Junior." The demon replied before clicking his fingers._

_Wondering what he had done, Bell turned and looked over her shoulder. Her body jerked and she turned back round and looked down at her stomach, blood dripped through the open wound. Shaking she lifted her hands up and looked at them, blood dripped over them too._

xxxx

Jenny gasped and opened her eyes, everyone looked at her as Chris helped her stand up straight.

"Are you alright?" Charlie asked.

Jenny nodded. "Yea, thanks Chris."

Wyatt shook his head. "He can catch a falling girl and yet he can't catch a baseball to save himself."

Everyone laughed except Chris who just glared. "Yea at least I don't drop the girls."

"OOOO." Junior challenged. "And it's 1 all."

"It was to save her ass ok?!" Wyatt stated.

"Wyatt Mathew Halliwell, twice blessed prophesized _wimp_!" Chris laughed.

"Ok, ok enough." Piper said in her motherly tone. "Jen what did you see?" she asked.

Jenny bit her lip. "Uh…something…uh…bad."

"Yea we guessed that." Coop said looking at his daughter strangely. "What bad thing did you see?"

"Right ok, Chris promise me you won't freak ok?" Jenny asked.

"What? Why would he freak?" Piper asked concerned. "Oh my god what happens?"

Paige rolled her eyes and put her hand over her mouth to muffle the talking. "You should have maybe told _Piper_ not to freak instead.

"What did you see baby?" Phoebe asked putting a hand on Jenny's shoulder.

"Uh…Bell, she uh…got hurt." Jenny said looking at her feet. "By someone called Junior, he uh… clicked his fingers and she got this massive wound in her stomach. I think she was in the underworld." Everyone turned to look at Chris who was standing looking rather pale, he reached inside his pocket and pulled out his phone. "That is so stupid, I mean we told her to stay at home. She _always_ listens to me."

Wyatt sighed when Chris held the phone up to his ear, everyone heard the "beep" for the answer machine. Chris hung up and put the phone back into his pocket. "Ok I'm gonna kill her!" Chris said pissed off.

"You can kill her after we save her." Wyatt said putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Ok so plan people. Mom, Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige you and the men will stay here standing by in case we have any followers ok?"

They all nodded in agreement. Wyatt turned to his cousins. "Letti, Jenny you guys will go with Chris and get Bell ok? Me, Junior and Charlie will go and find the girls. Keep your eyes open for this Junior character ok?"They nodded and linked hands disappearing in a flurry of blue and white lights. The adults stood looking on with pride, their children were growing up so fast.

xxxx

"Damn it!" Skye shouted after casting another unsuccessful spell, the girls were still locked in their cells.

Bell had been placed in the same cell as Mel, the demon running this little "show" seemed to know that she couldn't heal yet. Gracie was watching from her own prison trying to help Mel out, but they couldn't unlock her power.

"Come on Mel, you can do it." Gracie shouted. "All you gotta do is hold your hands out over the wound, fell the magic building, building and then…."

Mel opened her eyes when she felt nothing, swearing under her breath she placed her hands back down on the wound applying pressure to it, a neat trick her dad had taught her.

"You'll get it one day." Bell said, her voice no louder than a whisper.

xxxx

Chris, Letti and Jenny arrived a little away from the cave with the girls in it, hoping to go un-noticed they quickly ran along the dirt floor, it seemed to be going well until Jenny bumped into a demon.

"Whoops." She said stepping back.

Chris lifted his hand and threw the demon up against the wall before Letti hearted a big heavy rock and dropped it down on him. The demon squealed in pain.

"Where are they?" Chris asked.

"Where are who?" the demon asked.

"My family." Chris said. "Where are they?"

"Why would I tell you?" The demon hissed.

Chris flicked his hands and blew off one of the demon's feet. Letti and Jenny cringed. "I would answer his question." Letti said.

"Before you can't walk at _all_." Jenny added.

"I'm not saying one word _Halliwell_." The demon sniggered.

Chris lifted his hands and flicked them again, this time blowing off his other leg.

"AHH!" the demon yelled in pain. "Jen, go see if you can get a premonition off him." Letti said.

Jenny walked up to the demon and placed her hand down on his forehead, where she was sucked into a vision.

"Well?" Chris asked when Jenny lifted her hand and stepped back.

"Dungeons, in there to be precise." She answered pointing.

"Thanks you have been a great help." Letti said lifting the rock off the demon.

Jenny ran towards the wall and phased right through it, leaving Letti and Chris to finish the demon off.

"Skye? Gracie? Mel?" Jenny called stepping back out of the wall. "Guys?"

"Jenny!" The girls shouted happily.

Jenny ran into the middle of the room and looked around at the girls. "Chris! Letti! Get Wyatt and the others here right now!"

Chris and Letti came running through, they looked around and gasped at the sight of Bell, Mel was sitting crying over her.

"I'm so sorry Chris," Mel sobbed. "I can't do it."

Chris lifted his hands and flicked his wrists at the lock on the door, it didn't break off. It just glowed red. "Mel its alright, Bell hang on."

"_Wyatt, we got them. Dungeons come quick!"_Letti said inside her head.

"There has got to be someway to get them out." Chris said. He walked forward and touched the bars only to be thrown backwards.

"Ouch." Letti hissed.

xxxx

Wyatt dump tackled one of the demons to the ground and Charlie cancelled out the fireballs so that no one got hit. Junior orbed out the way of a demon, the demon kept on running and hit the wall with a thud.

"What an idiot." Junior laughed reappearing. "Wyatt six!" Junior shouted.

Wyatt turned round to see a demon advancing from behind, he lifted his hands and barbequed him.

"Thanks J." Wyatt said with a smile. _"Wyatt we got them, dungeons come quick!" _Rang through Wyatt's head. "They've found them."

"Uh Wy," Charlie said pointing. "Incoming."

Junior and Wyatt turned their heads to see the army of demons running towards them. Junior held his hands out to Charlie and Wyatt, each took a hold of one and Junior shut his eyes. The demons looked around puzzled as the three witches disappeared from view. Junior led Wyatt and Charlie past the demons keeping a firm hold on their hands. Once they had sneaked past Wyatt orbed them out to the dungeons.

"There they go!" A demon yelled pointing to the flurry of orbs.

xxxx

Chris lifted his hands again and tried to shock the lock on the bars, once again all it did was glow red. "Damn it!" He shouted.

Jenny tried to phase through the wall but was just knocked back down onto her ass. She groaned and stood back up on her feet with the help of her sister. Skye and Gracie tried to orb and heart out again, still no luck. The cells were protected very well.

Orbs rained down beside Chris, he turned to his side to see Junior, Charlie and Wyatt slowly become visible again.

"Oh my god." Charlie gasped looking around at the cuts and scrapes on the girls and then Bell, she looked like hell.

"We can't get them out." Letti explained. "Whoever made these charms was clever."

Wyatt lifted his hands and created a blast, nothing happened. "Ok think people."

"Bell," Mel croaked. "Bell…no, no!"

Chris darted forward and looked in on his sister and best friend, Bell's eyes had closed.

Charlie looked around and rubbed her hands together, trying to create a spell. "Uh…Door unlock no magic block. Door unlock no magic block, Door unlock no magic block." she chanted. The cell doors glowed yellow and then it faded. Thank god she had listened to her mother's fire starter story. Chris lifted his hands and blew up the lock successfully, running forward he pulled the bars off their hinges with his telekinesis and dropped to his knees holding his hands out over Bell.

Skye and Gracie orbed and hearted out of their cells and stood by their family, only to be wrapped in hugs by their family. Wyatt held his hand out to Mel, who gratefully took it and she stood up before being pulled into a hug by her eldest brother.

Bell gasped and opened her eyes once the golden light had faded from Chris' hands. Chris helped her sit up before pulling her into a hug.

"What part of _stay here_ don't you understand?" Chris asked in a serious yet joking tone.

"Stay." Bell said with a laugh. "Look out!" Bell shouted as the cloaked figure appeared.

Wyatt turned only to be thrown into the wall. "Wyatt!" Mel shouted.

"You'll pay, I'll make sure of it!" the demon hissed before creating a fireball.

"Ok lets make like a banana skin and split!" Junior shouted. Grabbing onto Gracie's arms he orbed them out the path of the fireball. Mel orbed over to Wyatt and placed a hand on his shoulder before orbing out with the others.

"NOOOO!" the demon shouted. "I swear you'll pay!"

xxxx

Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Coop, Paige and Henry stood waiting in anticipation in the kitchen, it was deathly quiet no one said a word.

"Mom!" They heard echo through the rooms.

"Mel?" Piper said turning around. "Mel!" she and the others ran through to the living room to see everyone gathered around the sofa, Wyatt lying on it.

"What happened?" Leo asked looking at his eldest son.

"Dad you need to help Chris, help Wyatt." Mel said. Leo nodded and walked round the front of the sofa.

"Do we just pull it?" Chris asked looking at the bit of rock sticking through Wyatt's shoulder.

Leo nodded. "We have to."

Bell crouched down in front of Wyatt and took a hold of his hand and squeezed it tightly as Leo pulled the rock from his shoulder.

"AHH!" Wyatt yelled as Leo pulled it out quickly.

Chris was straight in there to heal Wyatt, his hands glowed brightly as the hole sealed up. Wyatt exhaled a breath once Chris had finished and he let go of Bell's hand. "Thanks." he said to everyone that had helped him.

Piper smiled and then hugged Mel. "Baby are you ok?" she asked.

"Fine Mom."

"Oh I missed you so much!" Phoebe gushed hugging Skye.

"I am never letting you out of my sight again!" Paige stated crushing Gracie.

"Mom…" The girls whined causing everyone else to laugh.

"And _you_ missy." Piper said pointing at Bell. "It's a good thing you're not my child otherwise I'd ground your ass into next year."

Bell smiled and Chris put an arm around her. "I'll let Kyle know you think that Mom."

Bell sighed. "Ok you're right I deserve to be grounded."

Everyone laughed at her.

"Honey," Phoebe said. "You're not really a Halliwell until you get kidnapped."

"And nearly killed!?" Chris added.

"Oh stop over reacting." Bell said. "You healed me did you not?"

"But…"

"Chris answer the lady's question." Letti said with a smile.

**Yay happy ending for that chapter! Still who is this "junior"? Next chapter will be posted a.s.a.p so that we can all find out what happens next to the halliwells. :D xox**


	6. it's begining to look like

**Well I'm back from my hols and hav the next chap for you. i hope you guys enjoy it. also i wont be able to update as often because yes i've got finals coming up and well studying is required :( but i'll update when ever i can! **

* * *

**Chapter five- it's begining to look like...**

She let her hair out of its' tie and then perched on the edge of her white bathtub, adding a few more bubbles to it. Satisfied she stood up and undid her bathrobe, letting it fall to the white tiled floor. Climbing into the bath, she sat down and dunked her head down underneath letting the water soothe her wounds and calm her. Outside the stars were shining brightly as there was not a cloud in the night sky.

A man dressed in a long black leather jacket, black trousers, shirt and shoes shimmered into the bathroom and smiled when he saw the young woman lift her head out of the bathtub. He coughed and she turned to look at him, her eyes filled with surprise.

Without hesitation she lifted her hand out and some of the water from the tub collected together making a large bubble, she threw her hand out and the bubble flew through the air and surrounded the demons' head, hoping that he would drown. No such luck as the demon waved his hand and water surrounded the girl, drowning her instead. As she fought to breathe, she dropped her hold on the bubble around the demon's head. He walked over to the tub and smiled a twisted smile once he saw her hands drop to her sides, she was dead. Pulling her head out of the water he stuck his hand into her back and drained her powers before leaving the body.

xxxxx

Wyatt yawned and rubbed his eyes, only this morning had he crawled into bed at around midnight after spending a day kicking demon ass and saving his family. He looked over at the clock and saw it was 6.30am, he had at least another half an hours sleep. With a happy sigh he pulled his duvet up right under his chin and closed his eyes, shutting out the rising sun.

His sleep was short lived though because he heard a "_bang_" come from outside his bedroom, with a sigh he climbed out his bed and headed to the living room of his apartment to find out which jackass of a roommate was keeping him awake.

Kayla Grace walked around the kitchen picking out different bits and bobs from cupboards and then throwing them into a pot that was happily simmering away on the stove. As she walked around, her long slightly curly black hair floated around behind her. She cringed as the potion exploded again as she threw in a handful of wormwood. Jason Daniels, the other roommate sat watching Kayla while he ate a bowl of coco pops, after all it was his fault she was making this potion.

"Can't you turn the volume down a little?" Wyatt asked appearing at the doorway. "I don't need to be up for another half an hour." Kayla turned her head to the direction of the voice and smiled. "Blame him." she said pointing to Jason. "He pissed off some demon and now needs a vanquishing potion."

"Hey!" Jason cried. "It did not happen like that, he attacked and I attacked back, then I pissed him off."

"What, did you say something about his mother again?" Wyatt asked running his hand through his short curly blond locks.

"Funny." Jason said taking a spoonful of coco pops. "No it was his gran this time."

"Aren't you a hard man." Kayla said sarcastically as she bottled the pink coloured liquid.

Wyatt laughed and poured himself a bowl of coco pops as well. With a yawn he got up and walked over to the fridge and pulled out the carton of milk.

"Gross!" he said taking a whiff of it. "That is foul."

Kayla took the carton from his hand and poured it out over the sink, it came out like a lump of cheese. "Eww!" Kayla screeched. She turned to Jason. "I asked you to get milk."

"Where did you get that?" Wyatt asked pointing to the bowl.

"Uh, I "borrowed" it from Chase." Jason answered pointing to the other carton.

"Works for me." Wyatt said pouring some milk from the carton that was sat by the microwave into his bowl.

"You guys are so…." Kayla paused trying to think of what to say next.

"Loveable?" Wyatt asked.

"Hot?" Jason asked.

Wyatt sniggered. "_I__'__m_ the hot one." he said with a laugh. "I mean look at my six pack." he said pointing to his bare chest.

"Yea you wish." Kayla said handing the potion vile over to Jason. "I was gonna say weird but…now I'm thinking shallow or girly."

"Six pack?" Jason asked. "Yea right, more like a _two _pack."

"No _you_ have a two pack." Wyatt argued.

"Ok, while you girls sit here and…well argue, I'm gonna go for a shower." Kayla said leaving the kitchen.

Jason and Wyatt stopped arguing and watched Kayla leave, Wyatt smiled before turning to look at the potion.

"Damn." Jason said looking at Wyatt. "She has you hooked, yet she doesn't even realise."

"Shut up." Wyatt said hitting his arm.

xxxxx

The man finished lighting the last candle in the ring of them, that he had sitting in a circle in the living room. He threw a few herbs into the pot that was sitting on the coffee table and then picked up an athame and pricked his forefinger, letting a few drops of blood fall into the pot.

He was about to start chanting when a cold wind rushed through the apartment and blew out all the lit candles. The man turned round and his eyes narrowed as a demon shimmered in in front of him. The man bent down and picked up the athame and pointed it at the demon.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"The end." The demon answered.

The man threw his hands out and a long stream of fire escaped from his fingertips, the demon waved a hand creating a force field around himself. The fire bounced off it and hit the carpet, table and other things around. The man put his hands down realising that his apartment was burning, he tried to run but his feet stuck the carpet. With a flick of the demon's hand the athame plunged into the man's chest and he let out a cry of pain before falling to the floor.

Outside a few neighbours had gathered as they saw the smoke coming out from underneath the door and they had heard the painful cry.

"Greg?!" A man shouted banging on the door. "Greg open the door!"

The demon dropped his force field and walked over thrusting his hand into the man's chest, just above where the athame stuck out and drained all of the man's powers. "Some body call 911!" The demon heard someone shout before the banging on the front door started again. The demon smiled and then shimmered out of sight as the fire grew.

xxxxx

Chris yawned and walked along the hallway to his locker carrying his green English folder. It was only break, which meant because he was a senior he had another three classes and he got to leave before sixth. He stopped at his locker and opened it up throwing his folder in and lifting out his math books.

"Hey Halliwell!" Bell said jumping from behind to his side.

"For a moment there, I thought it was Dylan talking to me." Chris said with a grin. "But he doesn't go to mortal school."

"Oh I am hurt." Bell said with a smile. "Well I thought I'd act a little like D and call you Halliwell."

"Please don't." Chris begged. "It's so annoying."

"Ok I won't." Bell said with a smile.

"Oi Halliwell!" A girl's voice shouted.

Chris turned and looked at Bell. "Hey it wasn't me." she protested.

Chris and Bell turned round to see Mel, Gracie, Charlie and Skye walking down the corridor with none other than the popular bitches walking behind them. Chris sighed as he saw Jenna, Mel's ex-best friend with them.

Mel and Skye stopped walking and they turned around to see who was calling, even though they fine well knew. Gracie gulped and turned round holding her folder close to her chest, Charlie on the other hand stopped and put her hands on her hips before turning around.

"Yes?" Skye, Mel and Charlie all asked. Gracie stood there quietly.

"Oh good the freaks did hear." Shelley Brooks, the ring leader said with a smirk.

"Who are you calling freak?" Charlie asked walking dangerously close to Shelley.

"You." Shelley answered. "Your whole family are freaks. Isn't that right Jenna?"

The fair-haired girl on Shelley's right nodded. "Yea all of them are freaks."

By this time a few people had gathered to watch, in case anything embarrassing was said or a fight broke out. Chris shut his locker over and began pushing his way through the people with Bell to get to his family.

Mel looked as if she was about to explode. "Well you happened to stay with us freaks and we took you out to the cinema, invited you round to family dinners, we did everything together." Mel said coldly. "So if we are freaks I guess that means you are one to!"

"No she is not!" Shelley shouted. "She changed, Jenna became one of us."

"Yea a snooty, stuck up Barbie doll!" Skye challenged.

"That wears her thong halfway up her back so all the guys can see." Gracie spoke up. "She thinks they like it but they all just think she is shallow."

"Enough!" Chris shouted pushing himself between the girls. "Are you gonna sink to their level?" He asked.

"Oh look it's little saint Chrissy." Shelley said with a smirk. "Coming to save the day, just because Mellie here can't stand up for herself."

"Back off Shelley." Chris turning to face her. Chris and Bell guided the girls away from Shelley and Jenna and their group of pathetic losers.

"Oh you think you are so cool Halliwell." Shelley said. "I can't wait for your to get your ass kicked by the football team again."

That was it, the final straw. Chris stopped and turned round to face Shelley, he walked up dangerously close to her. "Yea I remember that, what did you tell them? I had put my hands down your shirt? Oh yea that's what it was, when actually I had been out sick that day."

The audience went "Oooh!" around the group, boy there were getting some good dirt outta this. Some of the footballers actually shook their heads in disgust, the fact they had fallen for Shelley's lie.

Chris smiled and then continued his little vent. "It's a good thing you're a girl otherwise I'd wrap my fist around that fake nose of yours."

Everyone bust out laughing and Shelley and her group stood totally mortified. Chris smiled and turned back to his sister and cousins. Mel was laughing so hard, she couldn't believe he had actually done that.

"Just because your sister is a whore!" Shelley shouted and everything went quiet.

Chris scrunched up a fist by his side when he heard that comment and saw Mel's face fall. he turned round and glared at Shelley.

"Bet you wish you could hit me now." she said with a smirk.

"Well, looks like I'll have to do it instead!" Bell shouted and she raised her fist and punched Shelley in the face.

Letti covered her ear as shouts erupted all around her, they were happy shouts and then there was Shelley's scream of pain and "My nose!"

"What is going on there?" Phoebe asked her daughter over the phone.

"Nothing Mom." Letti lied. "A fight I think but I can't…."

"Oh my god Letti!" Jenny shouted. "Bell just punched Shelley in the face after she insulted Mel! You should have heard what Chris said to her!"

Letti stood trying to get her sister to be quiet but she could tell by the silence on the other end of the line her mother had heard.

"Nothing huh?" Phoebe said. "I better not get called down there. I have a feeling Skye would have been involved."

"Uh…" Letti said. "Here they come over, oh no."

"What?" Phoebe asked.

"Junior is marching them over and Mel is crying." Letti answered. "Look Mom I gotta go."

Phoebe sighed. "Looks like I better tell Elise I might have to leave, bye poppet."

"Bye Mom. Love you." Letti said before hanging up.

"God I can't believe you people!" Junior shouted.

"Give it a rest!" Charlie said as she watched Chris hug Mel.

Letti sighed as the principle marched over with his assistant and….Shelley.

"Great." Jenny said. "Just great."

xxxx

The body bag was rolled out on a gurney into the back of the police van. With a sigh Danny stepped back under the yellow tape and took his cell phone out his pocket, two deaths only hours apart. He needed some help, usually he would think nothing that strange about the deaths except this time there was pressing elements that the two victims had an interest in magic or something, and there was only one family that could help him. Dialling the number he knew well he held the phone up to his ear and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?" Piper's voice rang from the other end.

"Hello, Ms Halliwell?"

"Yes?"

"Hi, it's Danny Morris." Danny said with a small smile.

"Oh Danny, it's nice to hear from you." Piper said happily. "What have I told you? It's Piper."

"Sorry Piper, uh I was wondering if I could stop by when the others come home from school. I kinda need their help with a case."

"Sure," Piper said. "Just like old times huh?"

"Yup. Is four ok?" Danny asked.

"Sure, I'll have lemonade and snacks waiting." Piper said.

"Thanks, I'll see you later. Bye Piper."

"Bye Danny." Piper said before Danny hung up.

Danny turned to an officer. "Officer Peters?"

"Yes Sir?" he asked.

"Tell Inspector Dales I'm heading back to the office. I'm going to visit someone who might be able to help with this case."

"Yes sir." Peters said running off to find Inspector Dales.

Danny dug his car keys out his pocket and then climbed into his car, driving off down the road.

Inspector Dales came out the flat and saw him drive away, he looked on suspiciously and looked around and saw the officer he was looking for, not knowing he was looking for him too.

"Peters!" Inspector Dales shouted.

The young man jogged over and stood in front of the cop who had called him. "Yes inspector?"

"Where is Morris going?" Dales asked.

"He said I was to tell you that we was going back to the office. He was going to talk to someone who might be able to help with the case."

Inspector Dales nodded. "Fine, back to work." he watched the young officer run off and he stood there thinking what Danny could possibly be up to.

xxxx

Wyatt lay his head down on his folded arms on his desk listening to his lecturer giving a lecture that was putting everyone to sleep, it was so deadly boring. He felt his eye lids getting heavy, after all he had only had six and a half hours sleep and he was feeling really tired. He yawned and was about to drift off into the land of nod when he felt something hit him. Opening his eyes he looked down beside his left hand and saw a tiny piece of paper. He turned round and saw Kayla smile. She shook her head at him. Confused he picked up the note and read it.

**Going to dream about lover girl are we? Wb Jason :D**

Wyatt turned and looked to his left and saw Jason wave. Wyatt picked up his pen and scribbled down a reply and threw it to Jason. Sneakily caught it and then opened it up, smirking at Wyatt's comment.

**No only you do things like that, she is not my lover girl ok?**

**Wb :P**

Kayla sat behind Wyatt watching the bit of paper fly back and forth between Jason and him. Wyatt caught it again and looked over at Jason before scribbling something down, feeling left out Kayla leaned forward on her desk to peer over Wyatt's shoulder. Just as she did the bell rang signifying the end of class and the end of the day for the three friends.

"Damn." Kayla said sinking back into her chair.

Wyatt and Jason gathered up their things and then stood waiting for Kayla, seeing she was moving rather slowly Jason told Wyatt he was gonna go and take care of his demon problem, Wyatt then told him to go to the manor afterwards as he had received a message from his mother telling him he had to go home for a bit.

"Kay are you alright?" Wyatt asked watching her walk towards him. "You seem a little outta it."

"Yea, I'm fine." Kayla said holding her books close to her chest.

Wyatt smiled. "So you wanna come back to the manor with me?" He asked sweetly.

"Sure, I love seeing the gang, but only on one condition." Kayla said with a cheeky grin.

"What's that?" Wyatt asked.

"You carry these." She said looking to her books. Wyatt laughed. "Please?" She asked.

"Fine." Wyatt said taking them from her arms. "Thanks Wy." She said reaching up and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Wyatt smiled and felt his face go slightly red. He coughed and then rubbed his cheek.

"So are we orbing or driving?" Kayla asked.

"What am I, some cosmic taxi?" Wyatt joked.

"No." Kayla said with a smile. "You're _my_ cosmic taxi."

"Yea you and Jay can fight over that later." Wyatt said opening the janitors' closet door. "We're going in here? why?" Kayla asked.

"So I can orb, don't want to expose magic or anything now do we?" He asked pushing her back gently.

"But what if someone thinks we're making out in here or something?" She asked looking around.

"They'll get an awful shock when they open the door and find an old mop sitting in a bucket." Wyatt said with a smile.

"You're really mean to me, you know that right?" Kayla asked putting her arms around Wyatt's neck.

"What are you doing?" Wyatt asked.

"Just making sure you don't drop me in any water this time."

"Hey, we were being followed and I did that so the demon didn't burn your ass with a fireball." Wyatt argued as he put his free arm around Kayla's waist and orbed them out in a flurry of blue and white orbs.

xxxx

Chris sighed heavily as Piper moved on swiftly to lecture Bell about raising a hand to another person and she would not tolerate such violence…blah, blah, blah. Chris glanced up at the clock on the kitchen wall, Piper had been lecturing for oh about half an hour and it didn't look like she had any intentions of stopping anytime soon. As predicted Phoebe had been called away from work to come down to the office, along with Piper, Leo, Paige, Henry, Coop, Sam and Victor the fact they were all to be called in the event of an emergency. Shortly after leaving the school Paige returned and got a new form for each child, vowing to change all of the details on each sheet so only one person was called, maybe two.

"I shouldn't have to be giving you this talk!" Piper said heatedly. "You should know better."

"Sorry Piper." Bell said lowering her head, rubbing at her knuckles, for a fake nose it was pretty sore when Bell hit it full blast. Mel had finally stopped sobbing, Leo and her sat at the kitchen table talking quietly. Leo had his hand over hers, stroking it with his thumb in a comforting manor.

Chris sighed again and walked to the kettle and filled it with water knowing that someone would pop through the door at any moment and ask for a coffee or tea.

Piper looked down at Bell's swollen hand and stopped venting. "Let me get you some ice for that." She said heading over to the freezer. "Your hand looks really swollen."

Bell turned and looked over at Chris, her mouth hanging open. "Unbelievable!" she mouthed to him. Chris just shrugged.

"Emergency?!" Sam shouted at Victor. "Some emergency that was, oh excuse me sir but you are needed at the school, your grandkids got into a fight with some stuck up bimbo." Sam vented.

"They are my grandkids too!" Victor shouted. "I thought you'd be happy to be even considered on that list, never mind on it."

"Will you two can it?" Paige asked. "You are fighting like five year olds."

Paige sighed and hit her forehead with the palm of her hand. Phoebe stood looking at the two men wishing she was somewhere else. Blue and white lights appeared in the living room, disappearing to reveal Wyatt and Kayla.

Paige raised an eyebrow and then turned to look at her older sister with a smirk. Seeing this Wyatt dropped his arm from Kayla's waist and Kayla dropped her arms from around his neck.

"Hey all!" Wyatt said putting the folders down on the sofa. "What are you all doing home from work so early?" Wyatt asked. "What are grandpa and grandpa Sam doing here?"

"Hi Victor, Hi Sam." Kayla said happily."Oh ha!" Victor shouted. "She said hi to me first."

"So what? First is the worst, second is the best." Sam snapped.

"Okay…" Kayla said stepping back. "Whoops."

"Oh it's not your fault honey." Phoebe said. "They've been at this for a while."

"Yea, a long while. Long before you were _born_." Paige added.

Wyatt ran a hand through his hair. "Why is there a family intervention going on?"

"Fight at school, as usual everyone was called." Phoebe said. "That Shelley started on Mel, Skye, Charlie and Gracie.""Wow she's brave." Kayla said. "Mess with one Halliwell you mess with them all."

Wyatt nodded. "Ok so who punched?"

"Bell." Phoebe and Paige answered in unison. "Cause Chris can't hit girls."

"Mom giving them a lecture?" Wyatt asked.

"Yup, Coop and Skye are in the sunroom with Henry, Junior, Charlie and Gracie giving lectures." Phoebe said. "But Junior seems to be yelling more than his father. Jen and Letti are in the garden avoiding all of this."

Still Victor and Sam stood arguing, Wyatt glared at them and saw that his aunts were clearly stressed out so he decided to step in. "Can you guys please stop fighting?"

"We are not fighting!" Sam snapped. "We are having a heated discussion."

"We are too fighting!" Victor snapped.

"No we're not!"

"Yes we are!"

"Oh my god!" Phoebe screamed. "I can't believe you are actually having a fight about wither or not you're fighting!"

"Pheebs," Paige said trying to calm her sister. "Take a deep breath."

"Yea seriously," Wyatt said. "In case you pop a blood vessel or something."

"Tea?" Chris asked walking into the room carrying a tray.

"ME!" Phoebe yelled.

Chris jumped with fright nearly emptying the contents of the tray over himself. Kayla walked over and lifted a mug with a smiley face on it and handed it to Phoebe.

"Ok, relax and drink your tea." Kayla said while Wyatt left to visit the people in the kitchen.

Chris picked another mug off the tray and handed it to his aunt Paige who gratefully thanked him and then downed most of her cup. Chris looked to Kayla who just shook her head in a "Not now" way. There was only one mug left on the tray and Victor and Sam eyed it up and down.

Kayla looked at the men and then to where they seemed to be stairing. Uh-oh! They both walked forward towards Chris and then the hands went out to grab. But Sam hit the mug and it fell and spilled it's contents all over the tray. The burning liquid slid off the plastic surface and hit Chris' bare hand and dripped down off onto Kayla's bare leg (as she was wearing a skirt).

"OWW!" Kayla cried jumping backwards.

"Shit!" Chris cried dropping the tray.

Phoebe and Paige stood up and rushed over to the look at the two victims of the spillage.

"Oh nice going Sam." Victor said rolling his eyes. "Are you alright son?" He asked Chris.

"Sweetie, is your leg ok?" Phoebe asked pointing to the red scald mark.

Kayla looked down and shook her head. "No! It hurts like hell!" she shouted sitting down on the arm of the chair.

Chris stood holding his scalded hand in his perfectly fine one, swearing through his gritted teeth, while Paige bent down and started mopping up the mess. Sam and Victor then began arguing over who should help Paige and who should get some ice for Kayla and Chris."SHUT UP!" Chris yelled. "Does it really matter?! Just GO and get some frigging ice! And Mom!"

Sam and Victor's mouths snapped shut as if their jaws had locked and Sam scurried off into the kitchen. Phoebe put a hand on Chris' shoulder and guided him to the chair Kayla was sitting on.

"Damn I hope this doesn't scar." Phoebe said dipping a tissue into the class of water on the table.

Paige picked the mug up and placed it back on the tray, putting the now brown coloured tissues into the mug. She lifted her head when she heard Piper storm through with Sam and Wyatt following behind her. Victor was crouched down in front of Kayla and holding a wet tissue over her burn.

"What the hell happened?!" Piper asked.

"Ask the two five year olds!" Paige snapped picking the tray up.

"Are you ok Aunt Paige?" Wyatt bent down and picked up a used tissue and Paige took it from his hand with a smile on her face.

"Fine sweetie, just fine." She said exiting the living room.

"Good god look at my carpet!" Piper cried spying the brown stain on it.

Everyone rolled their eyes at Piper, it was so like her to notice a stain before any injuries. Victor placed the icepack, wrapped in a tea-towel down on Kayla's leg and she whimpered with pain. "Sorry." Victor said apologetically.

Hearing the cries of pain as Phoebe placed an icepack on Chris' hand Piper and Wyatt's heads whipped round and they both glared.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry." Phoebe said to Chris apologetically.

"Why the hell are you apologizing?" Chris asked. "_You_ didn't burn me."

"Chris…." Piper stopped when Phoebe shook her head. "What happened?" Piper asked exasperated.

"Grandpa and Grandpa Sam were acting like…."

"Five year olds." Kayla finished for Chris in case he said something that would get him in trouble with his mother.

"Thank you." Chris said, he turned back to Wyatt and Piper. "Five year olds and arguing about everything. There was one mug of tea left on the tray and they both went for it without even letting me get a word in. I was planning on saying I'd just get Grandpa's tea but, Sam knocked the mug and it spilled all over the tray, Kayla and me. The tea was really hot and I dropped the tray. Hence the stain." he said in a pissed yet apologetic tone. "I'll clean it up."

Piper shook her head, she turned to her father and Paige's father. "Ok, I know you two have "issues" but can't you get over them? For the sake of this family and yourselves? It happened so long ago."

Sam and Victor bowed their heads in shame and sat very quietly. Paige walked back in with a smile on her face.

"Leo said we can heal the burns now, we just had to let them cool so they didn't _scar_." she emphasized the "Scar" to make the grandfathers feel bad.

Wyatt nodded and he squatted down in front of Kayla and held his hands out over the rather large, angry looking burn and the golden light escaped. Paige smiled and Chris held his hand out for his Aunt to heal.

The white lighters took their hands away once the glowing had stopped and the burns were fully healed. "Thanks." Chris and Kayla said politely.

"Hey guys…" Letti stopped and looked at everyone. "Uh…what is going on?"

The doorbell rang and Paige sighed. "Is there no end to this madness?"

"I'll get it." Letti said walking to the door. She opened it and stood face to face with a young man she recognized very well. With a smile she threw her arms round his neck and hugged the young form that was Danny Morris tightly.

"What are you doing here?" Letti asked releasing her grip and stepping back.

"I called Piper earlier, I need a little help with something." Danny answered.

"Well I guess you better come in." Letti said stepping to the side, Danny walked in and shut the door over behind him.

"Danny!" Phoebe said happily walking over to him and giving him a hug.

"Hey Pheebs, good to see you." Danny said giving her a pat on the back before dropping his arms back down to his sides.

"Dad will you just take him home? Please?" Paige begged her father.

Bell sighed and took a hold of Victor's jumper by the collar and they disappeared in a flash of purple light. Sam laughed and Paige took a hold of his hand and orbed him out, even though he could do it himself. After the last couple of incidents, she didn't trust him.

xxxxx

Lemonade and snacks were already laid out on the table, Piper after saying her hello to Danny left to add the last few things to her spread. Everyone came and said their hellos to Danny and then Phoebe, Paige, Coop and Henry left to go back to work. Letti, Jenny, Skye, Charlie and Gracie also left as they had plans to go shopping. Danny sat down at the oak table with Chris, Mel, Wyatt, Junior and Leo while Piper gathered her things and headed out the house to her restaurant.

Danny sat talking the Halliwells that were left, of his case and what he had found. They group sat nodding along with him, telling him what they knew about the objects the police had found. Danny's phone went off he excused himself and answered the call out in the hall.

"So what do you think Dad?" Wyatt asked. "Demonic related?"

"I'm not sure, but it is most likely." Leo answered. "There is something about it that seems so familiar."

"Like what?" Mel asked.

"The whole hole on the body, it usually occurs with power stripping." Leo answered. He looked at Chris as if he seemed to jog a memory or something, but the bulb never lit.

Chris looked behind his shoulder and then down his shirt, to see if there was a stain or something. When Leo turned his head, Chris eyed him suspiciously and then looked to the doorway when Danny walked back in.

He sighed heavily and then took a swig from his lemonade, finishing it.

"There's been another vic found." He said mater-of-factlly.

**Hope you enjoyed, please leave me a little review :D xox**


	7. The Last Elemental

**Well here is the next chapter of my story :D. It gives a few wee clues to what the Halliwells will be facing in later chapters lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of it's original characters...blah...blah...i only own what you are not familiar with.**

**hope you enjoy x**

* * *

**Chapter Six- The last elemental**

A silence filled the room while everyone's brains started to think of ways to solve the problem at hand.

"Maybe we should come with you." Wyatt suggested. "Have a look around.""Ok," Danny agreed. "But how am I going to get you on sight?" he wondered aloud.

"Psychic." Leo said standing up. "You're father used that all the time."

"Maybe Jenny should come with us." Junior said. "I mean she can see the past, future and the present."

Danny laughed. "That's fine with me."

Junior waved goodbye and then disappeared in a flurry of blue and white orbs. Chris who had been standing thinking for a moment. "Hey I've got an idea." he said. "There are three crime scenes right?" Danny nodded. "Well what if we break off into groups and then look around them all?"

"How are we going to do that?" Wyatt asked. "We need Danny there with…" he paused and then a smile crept onto his face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Danny asked.

"Take Danny's being, Blessed be. Multiply his strength by three." Wyatt chanted and there was a flash of light.

"That was not a good idea!" Leo said.

The light faded and where there was one Danny there was now three. Chris' jaw dropped open when he saw each of them were identical. Mel smiled and nodded. "Ok so can we go?" She asked.

Wyatt nodded. "I guess so, Uh, Chris Gracie and Letti?" Chris nodded. "Mel, Junior, Skye and Charlie?" Mel nodded. "Me, Jenny and Jason."

"Jason?" Mel asked. "What about Kayla?"

"She's got a test to study for." Wyatt answered. "Ok original Danny you can come with me." he said. "We can go to the new crime scenes and the other two groups head off to the other scenes."

A flurry of blue and white lights appeared with a mix of pink as the others arrived to lend a hand.

"Whoa!" Jason complained. "Who called me?" He looked around and Wyatt smiled. "Ok I prefer it if I get a little heads up before hand."

Leo stood with a concerned smile on his face, something wasn't right.

xxxxx

Laughing filled the air as two friends walked down the busy street. Bell laughed and playfully punched the sandy haired boy in the arm. He smiled back at her and made another remark about her punching Shelley.

"And to think my mother had something about mortal schools." he said with a sad smile. "I wish I could have seen it."

"Aw D, you have loads of fun at magic school though." Bell said.

"Yea I guess." Dylan said running his hand through his shaggy hair. Bell smiled and patted him on the back. "So do I get to come to your graduation or what?" he asked with a smile.

Bell nodded. "Well duh! Me and Chris have to have you there."

The friends came to a halt when they saw Police men were taping off an area of the street.

"The man has a huge gaping whole in his back." A woman said.

"That's what you get when you mess around with "magic"." A man said using air quotes.

Bell and Dylan looked at each other and began muttering their excuse me's and pushed their way to the front of the crowd. Looking over the yellow tape they saw the police officers gathered round a man lying on the street.

Bell put her hand up to her mouth when she saw the state of him. Dylan put an arm around her shoulders and then he studied the man.

"Hey I knew that guy." Dylan said. "He worked at the mini mart Piper shops at. He was convinced he could bend metal with his mind."

"Maybe he could." Bell said. "It's a common power amongst witches."

"Shh." Dylan said. "Don't say that too loud."Bell nodded. "What the….Is that….what the hell is Chris doing over there?"

"Where?" Dylan asked looking around. He spied the man in question along with Gracie and Letti. "Is that Danny Morris?" he asked.

Bell nodded and then proceeded to walk under the tape, but she was stopped by a police officer.

"Sorry no can do little missy." He said.

"No wait, you don't understand that's our friend." Bell said pointing.

"Who the dead guy?" The officer asked confused.

"No." Bell shook her head.

"Oh for god's sake." Dylan said before placing his fingers in his mouth and whistling loudly. "Chris!" he shouted.

The officer turned and saw the person who answered to Chris walk over with Inspector Morris.

"Let them through." Danny said flashing his badge. "They are with me."

The officer sighed and then lifted the tape up so Bell and Dylan could get through. They walked over with Morris to the others and were pulled into the conversation.

xxxxx

Jason shuddered as he pulled open a very "dodgy" looking cabinet. Sure enough inside it was filled with many different magical items from your basic potion vile to your ceremonial athame. Wyatt shook his head at the expression on Jason's face and pushed the cabinet shut. He turned to face the original Danny.

"So that's where he died?" Wyatt asked to the chalk outline in the middle of the circle.

Danny nodded. "The fire spread around the apartment trapping him, but whoever was in here with him got out."

Jenny bent down and touched a burn mark on the cream carpet. "Demonic." she said looking up to the others.

There was a crash as Jason knocked something of a counter.

"God damn it Jason!" Danny cried. "I told you not to touch anything. Have you had gloves on?" he asked.

"Uh….yes." Jason lied. "Just threw them out."

Danny nodded and turned back to Jenny and Wyatt. "Can you do that thing you do and, you know?" He asked.

Jenny smiled and nodded, placing her hand down in the middle of the burnt out circle. The boys stood watching her in the now empty room, as Danny had ordered the other officers out. Jenny took a deep breath and her eyes shut as she was sucked into a vision.

xxxxx

_A cold wind rushed through the apartment and blew out all the lit candles. The man turned round and his eyes narrowed as a demon shimmered in in front of him. The man bent down and picked up the athame and pointed it at the demon._

"_Who are you?__"__ he asked._

"_The end.__"__ The demon answered._

_The man threw his hands out and a long stream of fire escaped from his fingertips, the demon waved a hand creating a force field around himself. The fire bounced off it and hit the carpet, table and other things around. The man put his hands down realising that his apartment was burning, he tried to run but his feet stuck the carpet. With a flick of the demon__'__s hand the athame plunged into the man__'__s chest and he let out a cry of pain before falling to the floor. _

xxxxx

Jenny gasped and opened her eyes, Wyatt extended a hand and pulled her to her feet. "What did you see?" He asked.

"Demon, the man was about to cast a spell and the demon stabbed him. The man was a fire starter."

"Wait a second," Jason said looking around. "You said the first vic died in the bath right?"

"Yea." Danny said not really catching on.

"What if she had the power to control water?" he asked. "I mean this guy is a fire starter and dies in a fire along with a stab. The woman dies in the bath, surrounded by water…"

Wyatt nodded slowly. "Something is defiantly going on here." he pulled out his cell phone and called Mel.

xxxxx

Mel watched as the guys zipped the body back up, the woman had a large wound in her back. The others were looking around the house with Danny#3 for anything that could have something to do with magic. Mel reached into her pocket as she heard her phone ring. She lifted it out and an officer cough.

"Other side of the tape to use phones." he said.

Mel nodded and ducked underneath the tape and answered the phone.

"Who are those kids?" An officer asked.

"Dunno, With Morris." Inspector Dales said placing the camera back around his neck.

"Wait Morris is here?" The officer asked.

Dales nodded. "Yes, he is in the apartment right now with the other three kids.

"That is impossible." The officer stated. "He's over at the newest vic with…three kids."

"What?" Dales asked. "How is _that_ possible?"

"I don't know but I spoke to him myself." The officer said.

"Give me your cell phone." Inspector Dales demanded. The officer handed it over and dialled a number. "McRae? Yea, Dales here. Is Inspector Morris still at the crime scene with three kids?"

The officer watched confused.

"Oh he is, can you do me a favour? Take a few pictures of him and those kids he's with. Make sure the date and time comes up on the photo ok? Thanks."

"What are you up to?" The officer asked as he was handed his phone back.

Inspector Dales started snapping pictures of Mel on the phone. "I'm going to find out what is going on." he turned and saw Morris walking back down the steps with the others. He began snapping away.

"What are the kids surnames?" Dales asked the officer.

"Uh, something weird…Haleywell?"

"Halliwell." Dales corrected him. "Should of guessed."

"Well yea." Mel said down the phone to her brother. "She defiantly could control water, we found a few spells and stuff."

"Ok, The guy Chris is at had the power to do stuff with metal." Wyatt said. "But I don't understand how it's all connected."

"Well," Mel said. "Each had a large wound, died in an accident related to their powers…..oh my god!" Mel cried.

"What?!" Wyatt asked concerned. "Mel what is it?"

"Water, Fire, Metal." Mel said. "Wyatt those are elements."

"Yea and….oh, Elementals!" Wyatt cried. "Ok this is really big. Everyone back to the manor now!"

Mel nodded forgetting she was on the phone.

"Mel did you hear me?" Wyatt asked.

"Oh yea sorry." She said smiling to herself. "Do we bring back the Danny's?"

"Yes, we need to reverse that spell." Wyatt said. "See you soon."

"Bye." Mel said.

"Oh and by the way, Nice work." Wyatt said proudly. "Love you."

"Love you too." Mel said with a smile and hung up. She turned to see Danny, Skye, Junior and Charlie walking over. "We need to get home."

The others nodded and they all headed off away from the crime scene to find a good spot to "exit". While they went Dales snapped a few more shots of them and pulled out his cell.

"Yea McRae, they are all leaving now."

"Funny that." McRae's voice said. "The kids are leaving here too. with Morris."

xxxx

With everyone gathered in the attic, minus Leo. He was up "there", the kids told their mothers what they had found out. Phoebe finished casting and one Danny was left standing.

Mel flipped through the pages of the family heirloom quickly and then a smile crept across her face. "Got it." she said happily. "Elementals are beings who's powers are connected to the five elements. Water, Fire, Metal, Wood and Earth. In each generation there are a special group of five that once their powers are joined together can cause utter kayos." Mel stopped.

"Go on." Chris prompted.

"No one has ever tried to join the elementals together in fear of ending everything that is good."

"Until now." Piper said concerned. "What else does it say honey?"

"Nothing." Mel answered. "Wait, what the hell?"

Chris walked round and peered over Mel's shoulder. "That looks like, Gram's handwriting." He announced. "It says, the answer to your burning question is right in front of you."

"Way not to be cryptic." Junior answered sarcastically.

"Ok," Wyatt said trying to get his head around this. "Well that means, we've got wood and earth left right?"

Everyone nodded.

"What has a woody power?" Charlie asked.

Chris opened his mouth to answer. "Wood nymphs." he said in unison with someone else.

Everyone turned to see Leo standing at the doorway, he had just orbed in. He made his way over to the group and placed a hand on Chris' shoulder causing him to flinch.

Chris didn't mean to do it, it just happened and everyone seemed to notice. Piper's eyes became filled with little drops of water. Leo removed his hand and dropped it down to his side. Phoebe and Paige looked at the concerned parents, and knew what they were thinking.

"Sorry," Chris said rubbing it. "My shoulder is really sore."

"It's alright son." Leo said with a small smile.

Leo's eyes filled with relief, it was as if something had scared him and he had just got over it.

Piper turned away and wiped at her eyes. Jenny looked at the adults confused wondering what they were thinking about.

"Anyway," Chris said rubbing his shoulder. "What did the Elders tell you Dad?" He asked.

"That a nymph has been killed and her powers stripped." Leo answered.

"What?!" Letti cried. "That means we only have earth left."

"Ok," Jason said pacing back and forth. "If you had the power to control earth where would you go?"

"Some place high?" Dylan answered.

"Like the hill that looks on to the city?" Piper answered.

"Yea, that's great thinking Piper." Jason said.

"Thanks." Piper replied sheepishly.

Phoebe smiled and Paige winked at their older sister. Piper shook her head and rolled her eyes at them and turned to the children. "Ok guys, what do you need?"

"We need to get a look at this demon so we can ID him." Gracie said.

The others agreed. "So for the moment," Wyatt said with a smile. "Nothing." With that he orbed out with Jason attached to his arm. The others followed leaving Chris and Bell behind with Jenny.

"Chris do you want me to heal your shoulder?" Leo asked.

Chris shook his head. "No it's ok."

Piper noticed that he had his hand over it subconsciously. "Sweetie," she said walking over and lifting his hand.

"No, Mom…" Chris protested but Piper pulled the sleeve of his shirt of his shoulder and everyone was greeted by a large bandage.

"Chris what happened?" Bell asked.

"Look, It's nothing. I'm fine ok?" Chris said trying to convince himself and everyone else. With that he orbed out of the attic.

Jenny smiled and took a hold of Bell's hand and they disappeared in a flash of purple light.

Piper looked to her sisters and to her husband, all of them had concerned looks on their faces. That was not nothing.

xxxxx

"Stupid little Halliwells." The cloaked figure hissed. "You may go now." he said.

His demon bowed and was about to shimmer out when his boss stopped him.

"First, go and collected a few demons to help you."

"Yes my lord." The demon hissed and shimmered out.

"Oh how naive the youth are today." The cloaked figure laughed. "Blind too." he laughed an evil blood chilling laugh.

xxxxx

"There is nothing here." Dylan said looking around. "Not a thing."

"There has to be something." Charlie said.

Light drops of rain began to fall from above. Everyone groaned.

"Great!" Mel said sarcastically. "Just flipping great."

Jenny walked around touching trees, rocks, trying to get a vision. Nothing was coming. With a sigh she ran her hand through her dark curls and shook her head. Jason lowered his head. "Maybe I was wrong."

"But Aunt Piper thought the same." Jenny said. She gasped suddenly and fell to the floor.

Wyatt darted over to her side with the others in tow. "Jenny?!" he shouted over the roar of rain that had just appeared. "Jenny?!"

xxxxx

_The rain came down in bucket loads, it was stormy out. Flashes of lightening flashed and sparked behind the Golden Gate Bridge. Thunder rumbled as a soaking wet Piper held her hand out, lightening flashed again._

_Paige and Phoebe appeared dressed in brightly coloured rain jackets and they were holding a large golf umbrella over their heads._

"_Piper!__"__ Phoebe shouted over the noise._

"_Stay away from me.__"__ Piper said coldly as she made another flash of lightening hit the ground._

_Paige shook her head __"__no.__" __"__We're taking you home.__"_

"_To your family.__"__ Phoebe added pulling her jacket closer to her._

_Piper scoffed. __"__What family?__"_

"_To your son. Wyatt. Remember him?__"__ Phoebe asked._

"_He needs his mother.__"__ Paige shouted._

"_He already lost his father, don't take his mother away from him too.__"__ Phoebe shouted._

_Piper shook her head and disappeared in a rush of wind._

xxxxx

Jenny gasped and opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around, she was as white as a sheet.

Letti ran her fingers over the top of her sister's head. "What is it Jen?"

"It's Aunt Piper." Jenny panted. "The demon's after Aunt Piper."

"What?!" Charlie asked. "Why? She hasn't got any earthly powers in her."

Chris froze on the spot, a memory came flooding back to him. "The goddess of Love, The goddess of War and Mother Nature." he said out loud. Everyone turned to look at him.

"What?" Wyatt asked.

"Dad made Phoebe the Goddess of Love because her love for good and her family. He made Paige the Goddess of War because she is a born fighter filled with determination. He gave Mom dominion over the earth and all it's natural elements, she was Mother Nature."

"Chris what are you talking about?" Mel asked officially scared. It was as if Chris was off in some sort of trance.

Chris shook his head and snapped out of it, to meet a sea of people staring at him. He bit his lip and quickly orbed out.

xxxxx

Phoebe and Paige dived over the back of Aunt Pearl's sofa and put their hands over their heads. The fireball soared over the top of them and hit the back wall. Piper threw her hands up and blew up a demon. The ring leader turned to Piper and thrust his hand into her abdomen.

"Piper!" Leo shouted getting back up onto his feet. A dark lighter shot an arrow at him, Leo took it into the shoulder and was thrown over into the corner.

"Leo!" Phoebe shouted scrambling onto her feet. She ran over and dropped down beside her brother in-law as the dark lighter tried to hit Paige.

Piper could feel her knees beginning to give way. She heard a familiar sound and looked up, a mass of blue and white orbs fell in through the roof and landed on the demon throwing them all to the floor.

Chris groaned and rolled over as the demon started getting back onto his feet. Chris threw his hand out and sent the demon flying into the back wall, knocking the dark lighter bow out of it's owner's hand. The rain water dripped of Chris as he push himself back up onto his feet. Paige orbed over to where Leo and Phoebe were sitting and began to heal Leo.

Phoebe picked up the dark lighter bow and fired it at the dark lighter.

"Mom!" Chris shouted crawling over to her side. He held his hands out over her wound and healed most of it up, he began muttering something under his breath, when there was just a nick of blood left Chris felt himself flying. As his back hit the wall he heard his Mom and Aunts shouting his name. Then it all went black.

Wyatt and the others orbed into the scene and look around totally shocked. The demon waved his hand and with the help of the wood nymph's power the wood from the attic floor wrapped itself around the teens. Skye hearted out of the way just in time and high kicked the demon in the face causing him to fall to the floor. He threw his hands out and created a blast from Piper's power and sent Skye into the wall.

Piper went to flick her hands but nothing happened. "Oh shit." she cursed.

Leo came to, to hear everyone shouting as the demon shimmered out with a powerless Piper.

Paige got up and made her way over to the tangled up people while Phoebe headed for where Skye was lying and Leo made his way over to the pile of wood that was on top of his youngest son.

"Hurry Aunt Paige!" Wyatt shouted looking over to where Skye and Chris were lying.

"I'm trying!" Paige protested. "Has anyone got a lighter?" She asked.

"Mom are you crazy?!" Charlie asked. "You'll set us alight!"

"Wy put your force field up." Paige said. She held her hand out flat. "Lighter!" she called and it appeared in a flurry of blue and white lights.

Leo pulled the wood off of Chris and pushed the hair out of his face. He had a big gash down the side of his cheek and red was starting to come through his shirt on his shoulder. He had a hole in his jeans at his right knee and blood was oozing through that too. Quickly Leo held his shaky hands out over his son and a glowing gold light escaped from his palms and finger tips.

Leo turned his head when he heard a crackling noise. Paige had set the floor boards of fire and then seemed to be disappearing in gold crackles, like sparklers.

"Mom turn _off _the lighter!" Junior shouted.

Paige flicked the lid and the lighter went out, so did the wood. It had returned to the floor. Wyatt dropped the blue bubble that had surrounded them all. Everyone clambered to their feet and looked around amazed. Gracie ran over to where Phoebe was sitting with Skye to heal her. Wyatt and Bell were the first ones to make their way over to Chris and Leo.

Mel pulled herself up and burst into tears, the demon had her Mom. Paige opened her arms and embraced her sobbing niece. Jason hung his head feeling guilty, it was his fault they left the manor in the first place.

Junior and Charlie walked over to the book of shadows and began flipping through the pages. Dylan patted Jason on the back and went to collected the map and scrying crystal. Letti walked over to the small table and began to set up to make a potion.

"Is he ok?" Bell asked as she watched Leo heal Chris.

Wyatt sat back a little shaking his head, he was scared. Bell inched forward and placed a hand on Wyatt's shoulder.

"He'll be ok." Leo said trying to convince them and himself.

Wyatt bit down on his lip hoping he wouldn't cry. Why did Chris do that? What was he talking about earlier?

Leo took his hands down and the light faded. Chris gasped and began coughing. Wyatt, Leo and Bell all breathed a breath of relief. Chris opened his eyes and squinted a little at the light that was coming from the light in the attic.

"M-mom?" he said his voice raspy.

Leo shook his head. "We're gonna find her son."

Chris slowly tried to sit up, but pain shot all through his body. "But I didn't finish healing her."

"That's why we're making a potion right now." Letti voiced from the other side of the room.

"Are you alright?" Wyatt asked as Chris finally sat up.

Chris nodded. "Thanks Dad." he said with a smile.

"No problem." Leo said with a smile and he reluctantly made his way over to check on Skye.

Wyatt pulled Chris into a hug and held onto him tightly. "Wyatt I'm ok." Chris coughed out.

"I thought I might have lost you baby bro." Wyatt said with a watery edge in his voice. Chris pushed Wyatt off him and laughed. He hated it when Wyatt went all mushy on him.

Bell scooted forward and hugged her best friend tightly, breathing in the scent of his aftershave. She put her head down on his shoulder and Chris ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm ok." he announced to everyone.

Bell smirked but still didn't let go of him.

xxxxx

Piper pulled on her chains, they clinked together but she couldn't pull her hands down. With a groan she looked around, she really did hate the underworld, there was nothing that could aid her or well kill her. For the moment. That slimy demon had hurt her son, hurt her husband, tried to kill her sisters, tried to hurt her other son, daughter and the other members of the family and take her "Earthly" powers. But she didn't have them! They were put back into that jar after she had said goodbye to Leo. Piper shuddered thinking about that, it made her think about all they went through that year, that really was the year that changed her life. She met her second son and treated him like crap, she threw him out and yet he still managed to forgive her. He gave his life to save his brother, his family and the world.

The thought of "that" Chris brought tears to her eyes. She knew they weren't the same people, but her mind kept telling her different. Sure they looked the same but her Chris was happy, he grew up in a happy home and world.

"Having fun reminiscing are we?" A voice hissed as it stepped into the cave.

Piper sniffed and lifted her head and shot him a deadly glare.

"Ah, thinking about young Christopher Perry are we?" The demon asked.

Piper was deeply worried that he knew that but she tried not to show it. "What do you want?"

"I thought you would have figured that out by now." The demon said shaking his head. "I am disappointed."

"I do know what you are looking for." Piper answered. "But I _don't_ have it."

"I think you'll find you do." The demon answered. "It's there, deep down."

"Must be _real_ deep down then as in the soul of my shoe." Piper said.

The demon sneered and threw a fireball. Piper braced herself and it hit her in the shoulder. She let out a cry of pain and the demon left laughing.

Piper grimaced and turned her head, she looked down at her shoulder and saw a golden light erupt from the wound. She stared at it in shock as it patched it's self up. She suddenly panicked, how did that happen? Last time something happened like that, she had been pregnant with Wyatt.

"Chris…" she said to herself. That little "idiot" had passed on his healing powers, which meant he was one power down. Oh how Piper cursed Paige for teaching him how to do that, but she smiled with pride all the same.

"Paige!" Piper called. "Leo! Chris! Wyatt! Mel!" she shouted hopping someone would hear her.

xxxxx

Gracie and Charlie had gone to pay a visit to Danny to fill him on the demon situation and how they would be taking care of it. The others were in the attic working away.

"Stand back people." Letti called as she held the gingerroot over the pot. Paige and Dylan took a very large step back and so did Letti. When they were a safe distance away she tossed the herb into the pot and it exploded releasing purple smoke.

Paige clapped. "Nice work Boo."

"Boo?" Dylan asked.

Letti's face went a little read. "My childhood nickname."

Phoebe grinned and turned to Skye. "How is the spell coming Ladybug?" she asked.

"Fine Mom. Mel's gonna finish it." Skye said handing the bit of paper to her cousin. Chris, Wyatt and Bell were sitting looking down at the map watching the crystal spin. Chris was feeling a little light-headed, after passing on his healing power to his Mom. He hadn't meant to do it intentionally but he was kind of glad it had happened. Jason sat with his head in his hands while Leo tried to convince him it wasn't his fault. Everyone thought his idea was a good one, no one was expecting the demon to come and take Piper.

Junior shut the book of shadows over and turned round to see Jenny sitting on the window bay, looking awful sad. He walked over and sat down beside her with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey you." Junior said in a happy-ish tone.

"Hey." Jenny said quietly.

"What's up bumblebee?" Junior asked using Jenny's childhood nickname.

Jenny shook her head. Junior looked at her and raised an eyebrow, Jenny bit her lip and then caved.

"Do you ever get the feeling they are keeping something big?" She asked Junior.

"Who?" Junior asked.

Jenny simply nodded in the direction of the adults in the room.

"Oh." Junior said. "Yea, I think they are keeping something but I bet there's a good reason for it."

Jenny nodded. "Even so, I think I'm starting to see snippets of it. It's hard to explain but I keep on seeing weird things."

"Like what?" Junior asked but he never got his answer because one: Gracie and Charlie orbed back in right next to them, and two: Wyatt shouted that he had found Piper.

Quickly Jenny swung her legs round and headed over to the others. Junior sighed heavily and his sisters eyed him suspiciously.

xxxxx

Piper sat whistling as the demon who was holding her here against her will started to set up things. They looked terribly important so Piper started to stall. She started to whistle R.E.M's "Shinny happy people." and it seemed to be putting the demon off his work.

The demon tried to ignore the stupid witch but he couldn't his temper was rising, he put the book down and then turned to Piper. He stormed up over to her and squatted down in front of her.

"Shut up." he hissed and then he got up and turned back to what he was doing.

Piper just kept on whistling. The demon let out an angry cry and he turned round and threw a fireball at her, it hit the same place that he had thrust his hand to steel her powers. Piper let out a scream and the demon laughed.

Mel was about to scream for Piper but Chris put his hand over her mouth and whispered "shh" in her ear. Wyatt's hand went into a fist and Chris nodded towards where Piper was sitting. Everyone's mouths fell open as they watched a golden light appear around the wound. Paige and Leo turned to Chris and gave him a concerned look as now they knew why he was a little "drunk" like.

"Wow." Phoebe said. "Who did that?" She asked quietly.

"Him." Paige said pointing to Chris.

"But that would mean…." Wyatt stopped and looked at his brother and put an arm around him as he saw him sway again.

Bell put her arm round the other side of Chris and the two guided him over to a rock and leaned him up against it.

"Now what?" Junior asked.

"We'll stay." Bell and Dylan said in unison.

Wyatt nodded.

"You do realise my family is going to kick your ass." Piper said to the demon. "My sons are going to be rather pissed off at you too. I imagine Mel will freeze you, Wyatt will blow off your left leg and Chris your right one." She was totally bluffing but the demon seemed to fall for it as he froze.

He shook it off and then turned to Piper and unchained her and pulled her to her feet. Piper looked just as surprised as her family who were hiding. Without any warning he thrust his hand into her back and began to drain the powers he was looking for. But they weren't there so he was taking her life instead.

"NOW!" Wyatt shouted and everyone emerged from their hiding places.

Letti and Skye threw the potions in their hands. Jenny and Charlie started tag-teaming the demons that had suddenly appeared in the cave and more of them were coming with every passing second. A huge battle erupted in the room. Leo darted over to his wife's side and dropped to his knees and went to lift his hands over her but her wound patched itself up. He smiled when he saw Piper open her eyes, extending his hand Leo pulled her to her feet before giving her a quick hug. As the others fought the demons the one who had captured Piper made a run for it. He ran out into the hallway and found Bell and Dylan sitting watching over a very tired looking Chris.

"Aw isn't that sweet?" He hissed. "I take it Christopher gave Mommy his power."

Bell stood up and threw her hand out creating a sonic blast that knocked the demon to the floor. Dylan stood up and he conjured up a glowing energy ball, he released it and it hit the demon in the shoulder.

Chris pushed himself up onto his feet and threw his hands out. His eyes glazed over and blue electricity pulsed from his hands, one of many things he had inherited from his father. "G-Get Wyatt and Mel." Chris said putting all his energy into holding the demon in one place. Bell nodded and took off to get them while Dylan stayed adding to the ammo throwing energy balls at the demon.

"Wyatt!" Bell shouted. "Come on!" She reached over and grabbed onto Mel and pulled her out the cave entrance. Wyatt finished off the demon he was working on and then followed the girls while the others finished off the remaining demons with ease.

Bell took them to Chris and Dylan. Mel gasped at the sight and then quickly pulled the bit of paper out of her pocket.

"Chris!" Wyatt shouted. Chris dropped his hands and stumbled backwards before finding his feet and heading over to his brother and sister. Bell stood beside Dylan and began throwing sonic impulses at the demon, taking Chris' place.

"Ready?" Mel asked. The boys nodded.

"Release the powers, return the powers,

All that was taken from the attacks,

End his life, end the pain,

From now until life begins again." They chanted.

The demon erupted into flames and created a blast that knocked Bell and Dylan down onto their butts. Five swirls of lights spun round in the air, four disappeared upward and the last one zoomed over to the place where Piper was standing. In flew into her body and she glowed white for a second. Chris stumbled and Wyatt held his hands out catching his brother before he hit the floor. Piper smiled and walked over, she took a hold of Chris' hands and held onto them tightly.

"What he gave, give it back,

So his mother may now relax,

Give his power back to him,

Make his soul feel whole again." Piper chanted.

A flash of blue and white lights travelled along her arms and when they reached Chris' hands they became golden. Chris smiled as the lights faded and he instantly felt better again. Wyatt pushed Chris back up so he was standing and Piper pulled Chris into a hug.

"Am I gonna get a lecture?" He asked with a small smile.

"Later." Piper said as Wyatt and Mel joined in.

After hugging Piper to death for a good few minuets and Jason apologising for getting it wrong, even though everyone told him to shut up, everyone left to go home. Well earned rest was called for. As the gang disappeared in white, blue, pink and a purple lights "Junior" stood watching in the shadows with a small smile on his face. Yes is men had failed this time, but he had learned something that could be the very down fall of the Halliwells. Christopher Perry Halliwell was the one his minion should have gone after not Piper, that mistake wouldn't be made again. "Junior" would have that power and kill them all with it, if it was the last thing he did.

xxxxx

Piper smiled and let Kayla go up the stairs to see if Wyatt was awake. It was 2.30, the next day and no one, minus the adults had emerged from their beds, seeing as it was a Friday and it was a half day at school Piper decided everyone could stay off and she called the schools to say there was a family emergency.

Kayla walked down the hallway and popped her head through Chris' bedroom door, inside she found Dylan asleep on a blow up bed on the floor and Chris was next to Bell in his bed with an arm protectively around her all of them were fast asleep. With a smile she shut the door over and headed to Wyatt's room, she knocked twice and no one answered. Deciding to gamble she pushed the door open and walked in, there was Jason fast asleep on a blow up bed and Wyatt lying on his back, duvet pulled up right under his chin in his own bed. Kayla shut the door over and kicked her flip-flops off and quietly stepped over Jason and climbed onto the bed beside Wyatt. She lay down beside him and poked him on the cheek.

"Five more minuets Mom." He moaned.

"Mom?" Kayla asked.

Wyatt smiled and opened his eyes. "Morning sunshine." he said tiredly.

"Actually, it's afternoon." Kayla said with a grin.

"Anyone else up?" Wyatt asked.

Kayla shook her head. "Just your Mom and Dad."

"Well that means I can sleep some more." Wyatt said with a yawn.

"Fine then." Kayla said climbing off the bed. Wyatt grabbed onto her arm and pulled he back down beside him.

"You don't have any classes today." he said with a smile.

Kayla shook her head and Wyatt orbed the duvet on over the top of her and she snuggled close to Wyatt and he put an arm around her. Kayla's eyelids suddenly grew heavy and they closed and Wyatt kissed her on the top of her head before shutting his eyes himself.

Piper opened Wyatt's bedroom door and laughed at the sight, there was Jason hanging off the blow up bed and Kayla in beside Wyatt. Shaking her head she shut the door over and let them be.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter :D. go on, leave me a little review. Please? xox**


	8. What made him Junior

**Ok so as some people got confused with the two Juniors. I will now refer to Junior Mitchell as Henry Jr and the demon will stay the same until his name is revealed but you'll need to wait a little for that.**

**So this chap is an insight to how Junior became Junior and why he wants revenge.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven- What made him Junior**

Screams, screams of pain, screams of joy. Still they were screams. In the underworld there was a right uproar as the demons set out protecting every inch of ground as their Queen was giving birth to their new Prince, or Princess. Good witches were being tortured and destroyed, everything had to be perfect nothing would try and harm the new heir to the underworld. Most importantly the Charmed ones were not going to step foot in the underworld, hell they weren't even going to know about the new baby.

His Lordship, the Source walked through the busy caverns heading towards his chambers. Silently cursing under his breath, his Queen had gone into labour and well he was late. This was not good, hormonal pregnant women were enough trouble but when the hormonal pregnant woman happened to be the Queen of the underworld, well that made her slightly more…edgy.

"Sire you better get in there." Mouron said with a nervous look opening the door.

Screams came from the room and the source sighed with a nod. "May the fires of hell have mercy on me today." he said to his demon and then walked into the room.

"Where have you been?!" His Queen shrieked setting one of her midwives of fire with her temper.

"Now my Queen what have I told you about the help?" The source asked walking over and planting a kiss on her clammy forehead. "Not to blow them up, it is rather messy."

She grunted and her eyes turned to slits as she stared her husband down. He looked at her in the same way and was caught totally off guard when the demon who was acting as the head midwife made her announcement.

"My Lord and Lady." She said with a smile. "You have but a son."

The Queen smiled and collapsed back into the pillows that had been supporting her throughout her ordeal. "He will be the only child I bore." She laughed.

The Source kissed her forehead and then took the bundle in his arms, he looked down onto the pink screaming face. He had a son, this son would grow to be the most powerful and evil being that ever walked the earth.

"And what will you be naming the little…devil?" asked Usha, the Queens lady in waiting.

"I think his father knows exactly." The Queen said with a twisted smile.

"It's perfect." The source said handing his wife the baby boy. "For the moment, Junior will suffice."

The Queen nodded and the source left to tell his people of the new dark prince.

xxxxx

Seven years past since the birth of Junior, Evil had lost many battles thanks to those good for nothing charmed ones. But with the help of a new allies, the Source would have his way once and for all.

All this time Junior grew up learning how to use his powers to the best of his abilities under the care of his many mentors and guiders. With his Mother dead but four years, his father had remarried to some powerful demon and they together had a baby girl. Of course she was Daddy's princess which caused Junior's blood to boil. Watching Pandora prance around made him sick, she managed to win everyone over by batting those flaming eyelashes. Yes his little sister had been named after a "powerful" mortal who unleashed evil onto the world. But Junior was named after someone far more important. It was with this secret held in his heart that he knew he was much better than that excuse for a demon that was his baby sister.

"Why Junior, what is wrong with you today?" Alexia, one of his many mentors asked. "You are not yourself today."

"I just don't understand." Junior said looking up at the woman who was nearly 24 years of age. "Father treats her like gold." he said pointing to the little girl that was dancing around like an idiot. "And yet he treats me so much harsher."

"Ah, I see. Well you know that Pandora is far to young and stupid to learn these ways. Your father has to be tough on you, for one day you shall be our leader."

This made Junior smile. "You really think I can do it?" He asked.

Alexia nodded. "Of course. You have the best people to teach you and your father is always watching." She stepped aside and Junior saw his father standing over by the cave entrance. "Wither you can see him or not."

Junior smiled and stood up before turning to take a bow to his father with Alexia. The source smiled and bowed back at his son and mentor.

"So stop acting soft and blow the head off that thing!" Alexia said pushing Junior to face the witch carved out of stone.

Junior raised his hand creating a fireball and launched it at the moving target, it hit the shoulder and Alexia smiled. "Try again." She said. Junior tried again and hit the target's head causing it to crumble and turn to dust. "That's my boy."

xxxxx

Seventeen what a great age to turn for every normal child. Junior was anything but normal. Seventeen meant he would be out fighting in the field against the good-doers and the Charmed Ones. Growing up he had heard all about the times evil had won but there were many stories he hadn't heard when Evil had lost. Prudence Halliwell was dead, Shax had killed her and now it was time to stop Piper and Phoebe finding their new sister.

Alexia and Gath kitted Junior up in black pants, black tee and a long black leather coat. he was ready.

After being blessed by his father Junior and his gang of minions headed out to the surface. His father was taking care of the Charmed ones today so Junior had been told to stand watch at the funeral.

The cool wind wisped through the graveyard as people headed indoors to pay respect to the great sister they had lost. Junior rolled his eyes as he saw many people weeping into their tissues or in some ladies' cases their husband's suit jacket. He did not understand why humans showed their emotions so much, they were a weakness. People could use them against you, that was why humans were so weak, good witches too. As the doors began to close Junior caught a glimpse of a young dark haired woman hurrying up to the chapel, studding her closely he saw in fact she may have been the girl they were looking for.

"Watch her." Junior hissed before shimmering away. He had to inform his father.

"Father!" Junior shouted shimmering into the hall, he looked around and saw that a meeting was taking place. "Crap." he thought to himself.

The source coughed. "Please excuse me, I must take care of my poor son. He seems to be lost."

Junior sighed and hung his head as his father marched him out of the room. Sitting up high and mighty on her throne sat Pandora, a smile on her face.

"My brother is such an idiot. Father should leave his kingdom to me." She said causing some of the demons to laugh. Others to frown upon her comment, she was meant to be seen not heard.

"Silence Pandora." Michael hissed standing up. "You are seen not heard like a pretty flower."

"Venus flytrap more like." A demon sniggered.

Michael sighed and raised his hand throwing a fireball into the demon's chest causing him to bubble up into flame. "You can not insult our dear Princess can you?"

"You stupid boy!" The Source hissed. "What is it?!"

"Father I think I found the other sister." Junior said looking at his feet, he was never to look his father in the eye when he was being yelled at.

The source remained silent and then Junior looked up to receive a slap in the face.

"What the hell was that for?!" Junior yelled.

The source shook his head. "Your emotions." He hissed. "Always get the better of you. Maybe I was wrong to place so much faith in you my boy."

Junior growled and watched as his father stalked back off. "Fine." Junior hissed. "I hope they get you." With that he shimmered out to his chambers he was no longer doing his father's dirty work.

xxxxx

Junior was awoken by the sound of drumming on his door, with a great sigh he shimmered out of his bed and over to the door. Flicking his hand he light the torches on the wall and opened the door to be greeted by the tear stricken face of his stepmother and sister.

"Couldn't this have waited until the decent hours?" Junior asked pissed off.

"No my lord." His step-mother chocked out. "Your father is dead.""What?" Junior asked.

"The Charmed Ones got him!" Pandora cried.

Junior sighed and ran a hand through his short dark hair. It was his fathers own fault. They would get him sooner or later. "And.."

"You need to come for your coronation right away." The Queen said pulling on his hand. "We need to do this right away."

Just like that, Junior was roped into becoming the Source. But, he failed his people. Not ready to step up to the challenge he gave his title and power away to the next best demon. Balthazar his father's trusted friend and right hand man. For a while demons refused to follow the demon who had fallen in love with a charmed one, but sure enough they did. To them Junior would always be Junior, nothing more and nothing less.

At the time Balthazar was vanquished the crown and power did not return to Junior, instead it went to Pandora until she too was vanquished. The subjects realising they were running out of royal family decided to give Junior another chance. On the eve of his 23rd birthday he decided to take the power and title and rule the underworld. It was short lived as the Triad took over. But he vowed that when the next generation of Charmed ones stepped up to the plate. He would do all that was in his power to take them out and end the Halliwell line once and for all.

**Hope this cleared a few things up for you lol. Next chap will be up a.s.a.p. the revising for finals is the main priority for the next few weeks but during my breaks I'll upload. **


	9. Luckynot so much

**So I managed to find some time to write a few chapters for the story :D I can't wait to get the chapts up lol so here it is. please leave a review for me :D x**

* * *

**Chapter 8- Lucky****……**** Not so much**

Chris turned over and pulled the duvet right up to his chin. He was so tired after all of his exams at magic school and mortal school, he just wanted to sleep. A bright green light appeared in his room, then the very annoying sound of twittering birds came. A girl with long blonde hair approached the bed, her green dress flowed behind her as she walked.

"Excuse me." she said softly.

"Ten more minuets Mom." Chris said as he turned over.

"Who is Mom?" the girl asked.

Chris opened one eye and looked around. He saw the girl. "AHHHHH!" he yelled sitting up.

"AHHHHHH!" she screamed back.

"AHHH!" Chris yelled again.

"AHHH!" the girl screamed.

"Ok stop that!" he said pulling the duvet up. "Who the hell are you and what the _hell are you _doing in _my _room?!"

The door was flung open and Wyatt, Mel, Leo and Piper all stood with their hands up ready to kill anything that moved. Leo, to stop his children and wife from murdering something, or someone. The hair and ensemble explained they had just been woken up.

"What is going on?!" Wyatt shouted.

"Oh I dunno," Chris said. "I woke up and she was in here!" he said pointing.

"Greetings." She said looking at them all. "Maybe I should have gotten dressed up." she said looking at their pyjamas and then down at her dress.

"Argh!" Mel said as turned and left the door way.

"Chris, please tell me you did not have a one night stand." Piper said clinging to the doorframe.

"Piper!" Leo said at the same time Wyatt and Chris both whined. "Mom!"

"Just checking." Piper said as Wyatt left with his father.

"Guys what do we do about her?" Chris asked.

"Your problem!" Mel shouted as she went back into her room.

"Don't look at me." Leo said. "I've got to go to magic school.

"Wyatt?" Chris said hopeful, looking at his brother with puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry bro, I don't do magic until after 8am."

"But its…….6.30.…"

"Exactly." Wyatt said shutting the door back over.

"Argh!" Chris sighed as he lay back down and pulled the cover up over his head.

Piper sniggered and then stopped when Chris pulled the duvet off his head to glare at her. "I'll uh, go and start on breakfast." She said leaving quickly.

Chris made a whining sound like an upset dog and pulled the duvet back up over his head.

The girl walked over and tapped his head. "Is this a bad time?"

xxxxx

"Right I'm up." Chris said throwing the duvet off the bed. He staggered over to his closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He ran a hand through his short brown hair in an attempt to make it look better. But seeing the sticky up bits, he decided he'd brush it. "Ok, you'll need to wait while I get dressed."

"Ok." the girl said sitting down on the bed.

"I meant outside."

"Ok." She nodded.

"Well…like move." Chris said pointing to the door. "Oh never mind!" he said walking over to the door. "Don't move I'll be right back!"

"Ok." she said with a smile.

"Lord give me strength." Chris said looking to the ceiling.

"Ok thanks Leo." Paige said walking across the landing and heading to the stairs to find her sister she needed to have a chat with her. Paige walked past Chris' bedroom door spying the girl sitting on the bed. "Hi!" she said waving.

"Hi." Paige said walking passed the door. She stopped and backtracked and stopped at the door. "Erm who are you? And why are you in my nephew's room?"

"Waiting for him to come out of the bathroom." she said with a smile. "I need his help but he's getting dressed."

Alarm bells went off in Paige's head. She heard the bathroom door unlock and she spun round and came face to face with the missing boy himself. She glared at Chris.

"Your mother will so totally kill you!" she snapped. "God then she'll take it out on the rest of us innocent people. Chris why do you never think about the other people who are hoping to stay on the good side of your mother?!"

"Aunt Paige what are you babbling about?" Chris asked totally confused.

"Do you mind explaining why you have a _beautiful _young girl sitting on _your bed_?!" Paige said hotly.

"She popped into my room looking for help." Chris said holding his hands up in defence. "Why, what did you… Aunt Paige!"

"Sorry it was a precaution. You know what Henry Jr is like and well your brother."

"Aunt Paige news flash, I have no idea who she is and I'm not Junior or Wy." Chris said.

"Yea thank god." Paige said with a smile. She turned to the girl. "So what's your name?"

"Hope." she replied happily. "I'm a Nymph."

Paige answered the only way she could, with a dash of humour. "Well she defiantly didn't come looking for any "Fun"." she said with a laugh.

Chris rolled his eyes before slapping his Aunt with his p.j bottoms across her right arm.

"Ew! Now I am going to have to burn this jumper, and it was so nice."

xxxxx

Wyatt came down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. He plopped down onto one of the chairs in the kitchen and poured a glass of OJ for himself. Chris was sitting at the island looking at the book while Piper made pancakes. Paige had disappeared off home so Wyatt didn't even know she had been there.

"So where's the…."

"Hi there!" Hope said cheerfully.

"Whoa!" Wyatt jumped spilling some of his OJ. "Aw great…"

"I'm sorry, let me fix that." Hope shut her eyes.

"No really it's ok…" Wyatt stared as she put her hands out over his top and the orange juice stuck to her hands and then she put it back in the glass. "Wow that's amazing."

Hope blushed. "Thanks."

"So this wicked witch, what exactly has she done?" Chris asked. "Has she got a name?"

"Her name is Splendora." Hope replied coldly.

"She sounds like a brand of sugar." Wyatt said. Piper hit him on the back of the head. "Ouch!"

"So what has she done?" Chris asked. "I mean with a name like that she sounds so…_splendid_."

"She has put the whole magical community into utter chaos. The leprechauns aren't making rainbows or spreading luck, the fairies have grown old and bitter and me and the other nymphs we kill nature instead of make it grow!" she cried outraged.

"Leprechauns?" Chris asked.

"Fairies?" Wyatt asked.

"Splendora?" Piper asked making sure she had heard right.

"Yes, Yes and Yes! God damn it I know what your thinking but I need help!"

"Are Nymphs allowed to curse?" Wyatt asked. "And what am I thinking?"

"No!" Hope said frustrated. "You're thinking this sounds like something out of a flipping fairytale or something! But it's not ok?! We need help otherwise the whole world will stop!"

"For a girl named Hope, you don't have much of it." Chris said with a sigh.

Hope glowered at the two boys and muttered something under her breath. If they had heard, they would have heard the few rhyming words.

"Well actually I was thinking more of a Disney film but…."

"Who is Disney?"

"Never mind." Chris said. "Look here I'll help." he picked up a pad of paper.

"You know I'd ask you what you were gonna do with that but I'm guessing you're gonna follow in your Aunt Paige's foot steps."

"You know Aunt Paige?" Wyatt asked.

Hope nodded. "She vanquished Splendora's mother the night the "other" Chris was turned into a…" Piper interrupted Hope by coughing.

"I was a what?" Chris asked.

"No that was Charlie not Chris." Piper said waving her hand at Hope, "Shh!" she glowered.

"Oh yes so it was." Hope said with a smile. Piper breathed a sigh of relief and turned her back to the nymph.

"Ok." Chris stood up. "Witch of the West, Witch of the east. Set the creatures free, leave them be vanquish this evil pest." Chris said but he wasn't sure.

xxxxx

"Stupid Charmed A-----" Pop!

xxxxx

"Did it work?" Wyatt asked looking around the room.

Hope walked over to the dying plant on the kitchen window sill and held her hands out over it. Suddenly it began to grow and all the colour came back into it producing a beautiful pink rose.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" Hope said happily as she hugged Chris and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"No problem, it's what I do." Chris said flicking his collar. "If you need anything else just come back."

"Don't worry I will and I promise I'll make sure you're up next time."

"That's all I ask."

Hope nodded and then disappeared. Chris sat down at the table next to his brother and ate the pancakes his Mother had put down in front of him.

"That spell was rather Disney wasn't it?" Piper asked with a smile.

"Yea." Wyatt said nodding.

"Shut up you two. At least it worked and you didn't help."

xxxxxx

Mel walked down the busy street on her mobile. She was talking to Wyatt, he had asked her to pick up some more glass bottles for potions and he wanted a candy bar. While they were arguing over what chocolate bar he wanted Mel bumped into a man.

"Sorry." she said looking up.

"No its all my fault." The man replied.

Mel studied his face. He had short dark hair and dark eyes, Mel had the feeling she had seen him before somewhere.

"Haven't I seen you somewhere before?" Mel asked.

"Erm no I don't think so." He lied.

"Oh ok." Mel walked away. "Have a nice day."

"Yes you too." he watched Mel start talking on her phone again. The man took his hand out of his jacket pocket and waved it causing Mel to fall to the ground. Her mobile fell out of her hand and hit the pavement.

xxxxxx

"Mel?!" Wyatt shouted down the phone. "Mel!" sighing Wyatt hung up he turned round when he heard someone come running down the stairs.

"Wyatt why are you yelling?" Piper asked looking around confused.

"Mom do you know if Charlie went out with Mel?" Wyatt asked hanging the phone up.

"She was meeting Mel at P3." Piper said. "Why?"

"Gotta go." Wyatt said disappearing in a shower of blue and white orbs.

"Wyatt? Wyatt!" Piper shouted. Sighing she headed back up the stairs calling a few names as she went.

xxxxxx

Mel opened her eyes and sat up. "What the hell was that?" she wondered. She pulled herself to her feet and dusted the dust from the street off of her jacket, she pushed her long brown hair over the back of her shoulders and bent down to pick up her mobile. Her hand went straight through it. She tried again, the same happened.

"What the?" Mel said out loud. She looked down at the ground and saw she was standing in her own body. "AHHHH!" she screamed.

A man and lady came rushing over to where she lay and began to shake her, try and wake her. Nothing happened. The man got out his mobile and dialled 911. Mel stepped out of her body and stood looking down at it.

"Oh my god." she breathed. She bent down and put all of her energy into picking up her phone. Much to her dismay, it didn't work. She looked at the people by her body and realised it was Danny and a girl, girlfriend maybe.

"Mel?" Danny said shaking her. "Mel can you hear me?"

"Yes!" Mel shouted but no one looked up or to the left. "Damn it!" she cursed. There was a flash of light and a lady stood beside Mel she looked pretty pissed off.

"Who the hell are…." Mel was interrupted by her high-pitched voice.

"Shut up!" she squeaked. "I have a job for you!"

"Huh?!" Mel said as she disappeared in a flash of white light.

xxxxxx

Charlie folded her arms across her chest and huffed impatiently, Mel was ten minuets late. They had places to be, stores to shop. Hearing the sound of orbs she knew all so well Charlie sighed and turned round.

"It's about ti….Wyatt?!" Charlie said looking at him confused.

"Charlie, have you seen Mel?" Wyatt asked.

"No." Charlie answered. "Otherwise I wouldn't be standing here like an idiot." Looking at Wyatt's face she knew something was wrong. "Why?"

"I can't sense her." Wyatt said looking around.

"Ok not good." Charlie said stepping forward, she kicked her foot off the bin and yelped in pain. "Own!" she cried hopping up and down on one foot.

Wyatt bit his lip trying to hid his laughter and held a hand out to Charlie. "Come on ditz."

"Ditz?!" Charlie asked outraged."Yea only a ditz would walk into a trash…OW!" Wyatt yelled kicking another trashcan.

"Uh-huh." Charlie said placing her hands on her hips. "Care to finish?"

"Not really no." Wyatt said taking her hand and orbing out with her.

xxxxx

Letti and Skye heaved the heavy brown paper bags up the stairs to their apartment, this was the last time they ever offered to do the weekly shop for their mother. Knowing she was at the paper, Letti reached into her pocket to pull out her keys balancing the brown paper bag in one arm. It slipped and fell to the floor with a "Crack!" as the eggs broke.

"Why the hell didn't you ring the bell?" Skye asked using her nose to push it. "Dad's in and so is…"

"Just hold it there for a second Jenny." Coop said opening the door. "Oh hey girls…Oh no please don't tell me the eggs cracked!" Coop said looking at the bag on the floor.

Letti picked up the bag and the yellow yokes dripped from the paper onto the carpet. "Sorry." She said with a small smile. Coop shook his head and let the girls inside before waving his hand over the eggy mess on the carpet, making it disappear. Letti and Skye headed into the kitchen and found their other sibling Jenny sitting on a barstool at the breakfast bar with an icepack on her forehead.

"What the hell happened to you?" Letti asked dumping the brown paper bag in the sink.

"I tripped." Jenny said. "And hit my head off the coffee table."Skye lifted up the ice pack and Jenny's hand and gasped. "That is some egg you've got there girl.

"I know right?"

xxxxx

Inspector Dales and McRae made their way over to where Danny Morris stood watching two medics load the gurney with Mel on it into the back of the ambulance. They eyed him suspiciously.

"She alright?" Dales asked.

Danny turned round and nodded. "Should be."

"Don't you think it's weird," McRae said snapping a shot with his camera. "That you happen to find a body after finding Halliwell out cold on the ground."

Danny looked at him weird. "What are you saying?" Danny asked. "She could not have killed that guy, have you seen the size of him? Mel's tiny compared to him."

"Yea McRae." Dales said with a smirk. "What were you thinking?"

"Guys give it a rest, test him whatever, she didn't kill him." Danny said. "Mel does good things not bad."

"Uh-huh." McRae said as Danny stalked off.

"That was uh…fun." McRae said. "Come on Sir, don't you think this is just a little too much of a coincidence?"

Dales nodded. "I don't know what to think." he said walking away taking his camera with him.

xxxxx

A soft and steady beating could be heard coming from a room. Chris, Wyatt, Piper, Bell, Paige, Henry Jr and Victor sat in the waiting room, waiting for news on Mel.

"This is all my fault." Wyatt said.

"What?" Chris said "How is this _your_ fault?" Chris squirmed in the gray plastic chair.

"I asked her to go out and get me some things I should have just gone myself." Wyatt said lowering his head.

"You didn't know this was gonna happen." Piper said softly placing a hand on her son's shoulder.

"Wy, you might be the twice-blessed child but no one could have seen this coming." Henry Jr said. "Don't be so hard on yourself."

Leo came darting round the corner still dressed in his black school robes.

"What have I missed?" He panted.

"A lot." Paige said with a small smile.

"Funny that," Victor said with a small glare. "He misses lots of things."

"Dad." Piper said standing up and giving Leo a hug. "Thanks for coming honey."

"Is Mel ok?" Leo asked ignoring Victor.

"We haven't heard anything." Piper said. "Danny found her. They brought her in half an hour ago."

Leo nodded and sat down beside Piper giving her a kiss on the cheek. Wyatt smiled at his parents and turned to his little brother giving him a pat on the back. Chris looked up and smiled a little before looking back down at his feet.

"Does Aunt Phoebe know?" Henry Jr asked his Mom.

Paige nodded. "Oh yes, so be on alert. The crazy over protective babbling mad woman will be arriving shortly no doubt with her kids."

"I thought you were going to say spawn." Piper laughed. "Just the way you had your wee rant there."

"My nieces are not spawn, only my sisters." Paige said with a smirk.

Piper stuck her tongue out causing everyone to chuckled.

"Mom," Chris said with a laugh. "And what is it you always tell us to do?"

"Act your age, not your shoe size." Wyatt and Junior said in their best impression of Piper.

"I do not sound like that!" Piper defended. "Do I?" she asked.

xxxxx

Mel looked around totally confused, she was in the middle of what looked like a forest. Why the hell was she in a forest? Where was her body? In fact were was her bloody search party?! They were late that was for sure. She spun round in a circle against her own will and once she had stopped, feeling rather sick she looked down at her new ensemble.

"What the…."

"Top o' the morning to ya lassie!" A little Irish voice said from behind.

Mel looked down at her new outfit and cursed before turning around. She looked down and came face to face with a tiny little man. "You have got to be kidding me!" she said. "Please tell me I am not a….wait what are you?"

"Can't ya guess?" He asked. "Riley's the name spreading luck 'n' such is me game."

"Dang," Mel said shaking her head. "Any reason why I'm dressed like a taller you?"

"Ouch Lassie, that wasn't very nice." Riley said with a glare. "Well ya see, Hope thought it'd do one of ya Halliwell's to come and spend a day with me. But she wanted one of your brothers."

"Oh." Mel said. "Cause everyone wants a piece of them….no wait I take that back!" Mel cringed. "Ok Riley or whatever, I got turned into a leprechaun because of my brothers? How is that faire and where is my body?!"

"Relax Lassie, you'll be returned to your body as long as you finish your tasks." Riley said taking his hat off. He smiled and turned to walk away.

Mel stood there looking at him confused. Why the hell did she have to be the Leprechaun? Why couldn't Wyatt or Chris be one.

"Are ya coming?"

Mel snapped out of her sulk and ran off after Riley, it didn't take long to catch up because he was soo much smaller than her.

xxxxx

Charlie and Gracie looked around, they were being closed in on. This was bad, very bad. Charlie ducked out the way of an athame and let it the wall behind her. "Fireball!" She shouted orbing the flaming ball that was heading to her sister into the demon she was fighting. Gracie turned and called for the athame orbing it into the demon she was fighting. Picking up the potion vile that had been dropped in the fight. Gracie held it in her hand and launched it towards the leader of the coven. It hit him in the shoulder and both girls dived behind a rock while the demon bubbled up and then exploded with an almighty bang!

"Think we got him?" Gracie asked lifting her head up to look over the rock.

"Oh we got him alright." Charlie said standing up. "Ew." She said dusting her hands on her old jeans. "Demon guts."

Gracie laughed and reached into her pocket pulling out her cell, 8 un read messages and 9 missed calls, all from…..Mom. "Uh-oh." Gracie said holding her phone up so Charlie could read it.

"They really need to make a ring tone that is louder than the explosion of vanquishing demons." Charlie said.

"You're missing the point here…" Gracie said rolling her eyes. "Mom. Is. Going. To. Kill. Us." she said emphasising each word."Damn!" Charlie said taking a hold of her sister's hand and orbing them above ground.

xxxxx

With Phoebe, Coop, the girls and Henry now in the hospital waiting room, everyone was starting to get worried about Charlie and Gracie. Paige sat twiddling her thumbs and then texting every so often. Phoebe reached forward and snatched the phone from her sister's hands.

"You're not meant to use these in here." Phoebe said turning it off.

"Phoebe my kids are missing!" Paige said trying to snatch the phone back.

Phoebe leaned back in her seat and Paige managed to hit the phone from her sister's hand and it landed in Leo's coffee.

"Uh…"

"Phoebe!" Paige whined.

"Don't you _Phoebe _me, you hit it out my hand!" Phoebe said defensively.

Leo reached into his cup and pulled out the blackberry out of it, with a shake some off the coffee ran off it and back into the polystyrene mug. There was a strange noise, the gang looked towards a cupboard and watched in confusion as two girls fell out over each other landing on their faces on the laminated floor.

"What the hell?!" Piper said looking at her two nieces who had been currently missing in action.

Jenny and Letti darted over and helped their little cousins stand up. Charlie and Gracie brushed themselves off before facing each other.

"Next time I orb!" Gracie said rubbing her shoulder.

"Be thankful we got outta there at…." Charlie turned her head when she heard her mother grunt.

"Do all you magical people make entrances like that?" Victor asked Letti.

"No Grandpa, only people with Paige's genes do that."

"Where have you two been?!" Paige shrieked. "Why didn't you answer any of my calls?!" Paige walked forward and embraced both girls.

Chris laughed. "Aunt Paige that's not how you tell someone off with a hug and kiss."

"Where have you been?" Henry asked while he hugged his daughters.

"Uh…we ran into some…trouble." Charlie said choosing her words carefully.

"What do you mean trouble?" Henry Jr asked as his sisters came and sat down next to him.

"Demons." Letti said with a glare. "I can sense it."

"Oh ok so we ran into a few demons." Charlie said shrugging. "No biggy."

"No biggy?" Gracie said sarcastically. "No biggy?!" her voice was raising in decibels. "It was a few _hundred_ demons."

Piper was about to open her mouth when a man in a white coat walked through the doors and headed over towards the group of people.

"Mrs Halliwell?" The man said.

"Yes?" Piper said standing up.

"Hi, I'm doctor Wallace." He said extending a hand to Piper and shaking it. "You must be Mr Halliwell." He said shaking Leo's hand."How is she?" Piper asked.

"I'm afraid, not very good at all. It seems that Melinda has slipped into a coma…" Wyatt's ears shut off for a second as that last sentence tried to register in his brain, it just wouldn't.

"I don't understand." Phoebe said stepping into the conversation. "Will she wake up?"

All the Halliwells sat on the edges of their seats, the doctor sure was taking his sweet time to answer. With a grim look he shrugged.

"Only time will tell." He answered. "I am so sorry. But we will try to do everything in our power to save her."

Piper broke down into tears and cried into Leo's shirt. "Thank you." Victor said on behalf on the family. "W-why?" Piper cried. "Why is it always us?"

Chris looked round the group of people, everyone had tears in their eyes. All clinging to each other for support. "Wait!" Chris shouted after doctor Wallace. He jogged over to him. "Can we see her?" Chris asked.

"Yes." Doctor Wallace. "If you wish."

Chris jogged off down the corridor a little with his family in tow, they all stopped at the glass window and peered into the room Mel was in. Lying in the hospital bed, tubes and machines at her sides everyone shed more tears. Chris looked to Wyatt. "Coming?" he asked.

"Chris you can't heal comas." Paige pointed out.

"It's worth a try." Chris said heading into the room, he turned to Wyatt. "Well?"

Wyatt nodded and wiped at his eyes before following his baby brother into the room.

xxxxx

Mel looked around and sighed heavily, she hated this game. So far she had followed around three Leprechauns and had to travel around giving people their luck back. There was a flash of green light and she appeared in the hospital by her own bedside. Mel looked around frantically, what the hell was going on? She looked to her right and saw her mother sitting holding her hand crying.

"No." Mel said. "I'm dying?! Mom!" Mel shouted. Piper's head didn't move. "MOM!" Mel shouted creating a little gust of wind as a few blinds blew around a little.

Piper lifted her head and wiped at her eyes. "Mel?" she asked.

"Mom! Come on I know you can here me!" Mel cried, tears stinging her eyes.

Piper sniffed and stood up, kissing Mel on the forehead and then leaving the room not looking back once. Mel stomped up and down like a little five year old. "Think straight Melinda." she said to herself. "You were brought here for a reason. You just gotta find it." Nodding to herself Mel left the room where her body was lying and headed out in search of someone who needed luck.

xxxxx

Kayla and Bell crept round the corner and watched as the gang of brutes headed towards the little old Chinese herbs shop. Now normally a weird looking gang of men walking around in the city would pretty much go unnoticed but these guys could shoot fire from their hands. So it was anything but normal. Watching the men walk into the store Kayla nodded to her friend and the two girls ran towards the shop.

"How can I help you?" The little shopkeeper asked as he appeared from out back.

"We are looking for the amulet." One demon hissed.

The shopkeeper looked at his "guests" and shook his head. "You are not welcome here." he said pointing to the different amulets and charms that were hanging around the shop.

"Those can not stop us, now show us what we want old man." Demon2 hissed. "Or else."

The man shook his head and the third demon lifted his hand and sent the old man into the glass cabinet in the corner.

"Hey!" Kayla shouted. "That wasn't very nice."

"Witches." The three demons hissed.

Bell cocked her head to the side. "Way to state the obvious Sherlock." She said lifting her hands and throwing them outwards. A sonic blast rippled through the air and it knocked one demon over into the back wall.

Kayla lifted her hand and threw a couple of energy balls at the demon who had flung the man into the glass cabinet. Demon number one was not having any of this and he threw Kayla onto the till bay with a flick of his wrist.

The second demon lunged at Bell. Bell put her arms up in defence and teleported out of the way causing the demon to fall right through her. She reappeared in a flash of purple light by Kayla and helped her friend sit up.

"Why do we always run to danger?" Bell asked.

"Our mothers always taught us the wrong lessons." Kayla said with a laugh throwing her hand out impaling demon2 on a broken table leg.

"Ling?" Came a voice from the back room.

Bell and Kayla turned their heads and saw a little old woman pop out. "Damn it." They both cursed.

The woman turned and saw her husband lying dead in a pool of his own blood surrounded by shards of glass. Screeching she reached for the phone and dialled 911.

The last standing demon growled and threw a fire ball towards the woman. Bell raised her hands and sent a shockwave making the fireball blow up just a little away from hers' and Kayla's face.

The demon ran at the two girls and Kayla jumped up high-kicking him in the chest. Bell pulled a metal poll off the wall and chucked it over to Kayla. "Kay!" She shouted giving a heads up. Kayla caught it and hit the demon in between his legs causing him to fall to the ground. Then she thwacked him on the back causing him to hit the ground hard, unconscious. With a smile Bell walked towards her friend but the smile faded once she caught sight of the old man again. Running over she dropped to her knees and rolled him over to see that he was ghost white and his eyes were open blankly stairing into the world, with nobody home.

"Is he?" Kayla asked.

Bell nodded. "He's gone." Kayla dropped the poll to the ground and it caused the woman to scream.

A phone started to ring and Kayla reached into her pocket and pulled it out. "Wyatt." she said. She pressed the accept call button and then held the phone to her ear.

"Wyatt?" she asked panting slightly.

"_Kayla, are you alright?__"_ He asked noticing her funny breathing.

"Yup fine." Kayla lied. "What's up?"

_"__Uh, Mel. She__'__s in hospital.__"_

"What?!" Kayla yelled.

"_She__'__s in a coma, can you get here? I really need a friend right now.__"_

"Uh sure thing Wy." Kayla said looking around. "I'll be there a.s.a.p."

Sirens wailed as they whizzed round the corner towards the shop. The little woman ran to the shop entrance and pulled the door open pointing to where the battle had taken place.

"_What is going on?__" _Wyatt's voice snapped Kayla out of her little freeze.

"Wy I got to go, I'll be there real soon."

"_Kayla!__" _Wyatt shouted but Kayla hung up on him.

Bell ran over to Kayla and took her hand just as they were about to disappear they watched the demon roll onto his back and then shimmer out.

"S.F.P.D!" An officer shouted.

Kayla nodded and Bell held tightly onto her hand and teleported the two girls out of the way of the police.

An army of cops and three medics rushed into the scene with their guns blazing and looked around to find nothing but a mess and the little old man.

xxxxx

Mel walked around, ward after ward finding nothing. All this time she had been walking she had started to feel light-headed and floaty. Cursing under her breath she knew her time was running out, her body was going to fail after being separated from her soul this long. Curse that woman, curse that leprechaun, curse magic! She thought to herself. She continued to wander the ward aimlessly when she came to an open door, looking inside she found a man and woman sitting holding hands. Their fingers were interlocked. Before Mel could hear anything the door was slammed shut in her face.

xxxxx

Chris kissed the top of Mel's head and walked out of the room with Letti, Jenny and Charlie. They had just sat talking to Mel for the last ten minuets or so. Now it was Wyatt's go, he wanted to go in alone. Well not really, he wanted to go in with Kayla but she wasn't around so he took a deep breath and put one toe over the threshold. It was literally one toe and then he felt someone tug his shirt. Wyatt spun round to see Skye drop her hand. "Look." she said pointing. Wyatt looked past his brother's head and saw two girls running up towards the group.

Wondering what Wyatt was looking at Chris turned round and saw Kayla and Bell running holding hands up the corridor, no tearing up the corridor. With a small smile he nodded and the girls slowed their pace before coming to a complete halt. Dropping hands they each pulled their friends into a massive hug.

Bell let go of the girls and turned to Chris and wrapped her arms around his neck. Chris smiled sadly and a few tears fell as he put his head down on Bell's shoulder.

"How you holding up?" Kayla asked letting go of Wyatt.

"I'm not." Wyatt said running a hand through his short blond locks. "I'm trying but failing."

Kayla took a hold of his hand. "Wanna go in together?" she asked.

Wyatt nodded and they both walked in, shutting the door behind them. Chris and Bell made their way and stood at the glass window. Pretty soon Paige, Phoebe, Coop and Henry had joined them. Bell put her head down on Chris' shoulder and he draped a hand around her waist. Paige put her chin down on Chris' free shoulder and stood looking over through the glass.

Kayla walked over to the bed and sat down in the grey plastic chair. She took a hold of Mel's hand and with her free hand brushed some of the stray hairs from her face. "Hey there Mellie." Kayla said softly.

Wyatt smiled, no matter what the situation Kayla always remained totally calm and could act like nothing was wrong. Taking a deep breath Wyatt walked over and stopped at the side of the bed, he leaned forward and kissed the top of Mel's head. "Hey baby girl." Wyatt said taking a seat on the arm of the chair Kayla was occupying. An awkward silence filled the room for a moment, Wyatt looked at his little sister and said the only thing he could think of. "I love you."

xxxxxx

Mel clutched at her sides, she felt really weird, time was running out. A doctor left the room that she had had the door slammed in her face and now her gut was telling her to step inside. Taking a deep breath Mel walked through the wall and looked around inside.

She found a man and woman sitting together, the man stairing blankly into space the woman crying next to him.

"You can't have it again." she sobbed. "You just can't."

Mel walked round the desk and stared down at the files. Of course unseen to the couple, reading the file she gasped. This man had suffered and survived cancer twice, if he got it a third time there would be no going back. Biting down on her lip Mel pondered a moment was this what she was looking for?

xxxxx

Wyatt looked up as the heart monitor started to beep. Kayla jumped up and looked at the screen, she reached over and hit the nurse call button. Mel was fading fast.

"N-no." Wyatt said standing up. He turned his head and saw the heart rate drop to zero. "No Mellie come on!" he shouted.

Chris burst through the door with Bell at his side. He started to sob. "Mel don't you dare die on us!" He was followed by Piper and Leo, why was it always them? Why? Nurses and Doctors dressed in their scrubs and white coats came running into the room wheeling the crash cart along beside them. The tears were flowing down everyone's cheeks.

Paige turned to her son. "G-go find grandpa Victor." she said and Henry Jr nodded before running off.

Phoebe held onto her girls as they all cried over the wellbeing of their cousin.

Mel gripped at her sides, her body was failing and pretty soon she would be joining her Grandma, Grams and Aunt Prue. With a shaky breath she stood up and held her hands out.

"Luck with in me,

Flow through my hands pas from soul to soul,

Set this man's worries free." she chanted and gold dust flew off her hands and it gathered over by the man.

Victor was heading back towards Mel's room to meet up with the others when he stopped at a door, he peered inside and saw a strange glow. It brightened and then landed on the man that was sitting down on the chair. As the glow left Victor could have sworn he had seen Mel.

"Grandpa!" Henry Jr shouted. Victor turned round. "What's wrong?" he asked dreading the answer."Mel's crashing!" Henry Jr said trying to keep his emotions in check.

Victor put a hand on his grandson's shoulder and they jogged off together.

xxxxx

"Charging three sixty." Doctor Wallace said. "Clear!" he shouted placing the paddles on Mel's chest. Her whole body jumped as the shock ran through her.

Chris was crying into Wyatt's chest, he couldn't watch this. Mel couldn't be gone.

"Doctor…" A nurse said. Doctor Wallace simply shook his head and charged up the paddles again.

Piper gasped and turned away hugging Leo, her baby. Her poor baby girl was fading.

"Doctor Wallace!" The nurse shouted again. She glared at him and Wallace sighed.

"Time of Death," He looked up to the clock. "4.47pm." he finished.

There was an echo of sobs as the Halliwell family broke down completely, Wyatt placed his arms around Chris and held onto him tightly as both brothers shook with sobs. Bell stood clinging onto Charlie, Kayla held onto Gracie. Victor arrived with Henry Jr seconds later and he placed his arms around his grandson and held him as they both cried. Dr. Wallace pushed the crash cart out of the room with his team.

There was a flash of light but the Halliwells or Dr. Wallace didn't notice as they were to busy grieving over the loss of Mel. The flash of light fell into Mel's body and all of a sudden the machines started to beep again and there was a gasp that made everyone's blood go cold for just a second.

Chris lifted his head and saw that Mel was breathing again. "Oh my god!" he shouted. "Mel?!"

Dr. Wallace ran back into the room with the nurses and they headed over to where the young girl lay. Each of them totally amazed, she had flat lined and then come back. Checking over her stats Dr. Wallace placed the oxygen mask back over her face and then turned to the family. "She's going to be just fine." He said with a smile.

Piper rushed forward and hugged the doctor tightly before running over to her daughter's bedside. Wyatt and Chris darted over to the bed leaving everyone else to eat their dust. Wyatt looked down at his sister and smiled. "Mel?" he said. Mel's eyes flickered and then opened she looked around the room a little dazed.

"Say something Mellie." Chris said as she shut her eyes again. Chris carefully reached out and lifted the plastic mask from her nose and mouth.

"My head hurts like hell." Mel said her voice no louder than a little whisper.

The brothers laughed and leaned forward, Mel lifted her arms up and placed one arm around each of them and hugged them tightly, Piper and Leo stepped forward followed by the aunts and uncles, grandpa, cousins and finally Bell and Kayla.

"I love you so much baby." Piper said through a happy flood of tears.

"I love you too Mom." Mel said reaching up and hugging her.

xxxxx

Two days later Leo, Piper, Chris and Wyatt returned to the hospital to pick up the missing member of their household. Mel was so happy to be getting out of hospital, the food was terrible and she was down right bored. Chris linked arms with her while Wyatt copied on her free side. Piper and Leo were left walking behind them carrying her bag. They walked along the corridor and thanked the nurses and Dr. Wallace for taking care of Mel.

"So are you glad to be getting out?" Wyatt asked.

"Heck yea!" Mel said loudly. "I wanna go back and sleep in my own bed."

"Tired?" Chris asked.

"Dead tired." Mel answered and then she burst out laughing.

"Oh I'm glad you find it funny." Piper said in a sarcastic tone.

"Sorry, but how many times have you died?" Mel asked her mother. "Besides Aunt Phoebe said that all Halliwells die or turn evil at least once in their life time."

Leo rolled his eyes and the group walked past an open room. Mel stopped and took her arms out from her brother's. They turned to look at her.

Mel listened at the door, waiting in anticipation. "Mr Clark," A voice said, the doctor most likely. "Your cancer has not returned."

"Oh thank god!" Came the happy cry from Mrs Clark.

"Mel are you alright?" Wyatt asked noticing a few tears fall from her eyes.

"Yea, I'm fine." Mel said smiling broadly.

**Hope you liked the chapter :D x**


	10. Releasing the pain to you

**Ok so here is the next chapter, well I need to do a few little disclamer here lol. I do not own Colbie Calliat or any of her songs, I do not own charmed in any way (sadly) I only own what you are not familiar with**

**Releasing the pain to you**

Five days had passed since the Mel incident and demon activity around the Halliwells had been rather quiet, so life continued all the same as if nothing had ever happened. Although Piper did make Mel stay in bed for the past five days but Mel wasn't complaining. She got visitors and her brothers were her slaves.

Chris, Letti, Junior, Jenny and Bell would be graduating from high school in about a week and then the next big event was Chris' birthday. Everyone was pretty excited for the next part of the month.

It was a warm summers night in the city of San Francisco, the sun was out, the sky was a blue colour with hints of pink and red in it, as the sun was beginning to set.

Wyatt was working the bar at P3 by himself tonight as he had offered to do it, Kayla and Jason said they'd help as Chris and Henry Jr had restaurant duty with Bell and Jenny, and the others had their night off. Wyatt told them it was fine he'd just do it himself but they could come and see him. Basically he wanted them there but not to work. It was rather busy in P3 again as Colbie Caillat was the headliner that night. Ok so _that_ was the real reason he wanted Kayla and Jason to come, Kayla _loved_ Colbie and growing up she listened to her music all the time. So he was setting her up to hopefully get a kiss or something.

Wyatt looked down at his watch and sighed, Kayla and Jason were late but he couldn't complain as they didn't know what was going on. So Wyatt jumped up over the bar and made his way on stage. When he walked to the mic, he was greeted with a sea of cheering, laughing he told them all to be quiet so he could introduce the act.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight my Mom managed to book someone who's music is real sweet, but they are oh so sweeter." Wyatt and the audience laughed. "I suppose I shouldn't say stuff like that, in case the man in her life decides to beat the living day lights outta me, anyway without any further cheesy lines, it's COLBIE CAILLAT!" The crowd cheered and clapped.

Wyatt jumped down off the front of the stage and made his way back over to the bar he climbed back over it and got out to drinks and placed them on the counter at two stools as the sound of "Bubbly" filled the air. Wyatt smiled and looked up at the stage everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"Oh my god!" Kayla screeched. "I wasn't going crazy!"

Wyatt turned round to see his friends standing behind him. "Oh hey guys. You're like, five minuets late." he pointed and they made their way round to the stools he had saved.

"Sorry man." Jason said. "Well if you had told me about this surprise I could have ushered her out the door."

"Hey do you know how long it takes to look this good?" Kayla asked in a joking tone.

"No darling, but we do imagine." Jason answered before taking a sip of his drink.

"Well Wy you've really out done yourself this time." Kayla said with a smile. "How could you keep this from me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise, plus I only found out this morning." Wyatt answered.

Kayla leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, you know that right?"Jason smirked and then took another sip to hide his grin as Wyatt's face went red.

"Yea," Wyatt nodded.

Kayla smiled and took a sip from her drink and then sat signing to the next song.

"Excuse me," a voice said. "Can I get a vodka and blackcurrant please?"

"Sure." Wyatt said and he turned around and felt his jaw drop slightly.

Jason's jaw dropped also and Kayla sat with her face screwed up thinking _"__what a slut.__"_

xxxxx

"My liege," Leon said taking a bow. "She has arrived in the club successfully."

"Good." The source answered. "Let the trouble and games begin."

xxxxx

The girl sat back down at the other end of the bar with her friend. She watched Wyatt through her deep brown eyes. She'd flash a smile every time he or Jason would glance her way.

"May I say you do look fab tonight girl." Ebony said with a smile.

"Thanks, I do don't I?" She ruffled her long brown hair to give it that "messy yet sexy" look. She was dressed in a tight denim skirt with knee-high black boots and a tight black corset style top. Ebony was dressed in short-shorts, silver high heels and she had a tight red top on, her black hair flowing down her back.

The brunette glanced at Kayla talking to Wyatt, they both had smiles on their faces. "Uh-oh." she said. "I think he loves her."

Ebony laughed. "You are rather cruel you know that?"

She nodded. "Well duh, this should be fun."

"Want me to do it now?" Ebony asked. Her friend nodded.

Ebony reached into her purse and pulled out a tiny red coloured pouch, she reached inside and then pulled out some red powder with a smile she held it in her hand as she went to the bar.

She walked right up to Wyatt.

"Excuse me, but my friend would like another drink." She said with a smile.

"Uh, ok." Wyatt said smiling back.

Ebony walked back down to where she was sitting, once they were away from Kayla and Jason she blew the dust into Wyatt's face. He blinked and then coughed before shaking his head.

"Are you alright?" Ebony asked.

"Yea, fine." Wyatt said and he walked over to the other girl.

"Hey there." She said sweetly.

"So what can I get you?" Wyatt asked totally memorised by her.

"Ugh." Kayla groaned. "I think I'm gonna barf."

"Jealous?" Jason teased.

"No!" Kayla answered confirming her friend's thoughts. "It's one giant yucky slut fest. I'm going to the bathroom."

"Ok." Jason said as Kayla got up and left. Jason sat watching Wyatt, then he saw it and he spat out the drink that was in his mouth. They'd known each other for one minuet and they were already playing tonsil hockey with each other. "Wyatt!" Jason shouted getting up and climbing up over the counter and landing behind the bar. He stormed over and pulled on Wyatt's shirt pulling them apart.

"Excuse me." Jason said and he pushed Wyatt away from them, down the other end of the bar. "What the hell was that?!" Jason yelled. "Ok I know what it was but what about Kayla for god's sake!"

"I'm sorry?" Wyatt asked confused."Yea, you should be." Jason said not realising it was a question. "Man I never thought I'd say this to you of all people, I thought you cared about Kayla."

Wyatt just shrugged and walked back over to where the two girls were sitting. Jason's jaw dropped open in shock when he started kissing her again.

"Hey did you not listen to a word I just said?!" Jason shouted.

"Oh….my god." Jason spun round and saw Kayla standing over the other side of the bar.

"Kayla…" He really didn't know what to say. Looking back at Wyatt and then back at the broken hearted face of his best friend he jumped up over the bar and then put an arm around Kayla picking up her purse. "Lets go." Kayla looked back over her shoulder and she frowned deeply.

xxxxx

Chris was lying on the couch in Wyatt's apartment after Bell dragged him there against his will so she could talk to Kayla. Yea Chris loved seeing his brother and friends but he really wanted to do was sleep. Just when he was about to ask if they could leave cause no one was in the front door opened. Jason was first in and then Kayla slammed the door shut.

"I hope she gives him an STD!" Kayla yelled loudly.

Jason sighed and put her purse down on the table at the door. "You don't mean that."

"Hey guys," Chris said as they walked into the living room. "What's going on?"

"There you are!" Bell said walking into the room. "Kay, I've been looking….what's wrong?"

"UGH!" Kayla yelled as she burst into tears and stormed out of the room.

"What the hell was _that_?" Chris asked sitting up.

"One very pissed off girl." Jason answered sitting down in an arm chair and holding his head in his hands.

Bell looked at the two guys and then left to see if Kayla was alright. Once she had left the room Jason lifted his head up and sighed.

"Wait," Chris said. "what did he do?" Chris asked with a sigh.

"Chris it's been a long night and to be honest I just want to crawl into bed." Jason said. "Can I just tell you tomorrow?"

Chris nodded. "Sure thing man."

Jason smiled. "Thanks, I'm gonna check Kay and then hit the hay."

Chris stood up and gave Jason a pat on the back. "Whatever it is, I'll make sure he's sorry."

"I normally would say no, but yea go a head, he deserves to have his ass kicked." Jason said as he left.

Chris sighed and wondered what Wyatt could have possibly done wrong and to Kayla of all people, that's what confused Chris the most.

Bell walked back into the living room. "Chris I'm gonna stay with Kay tonight."

"Fine with me." Chris said with a small smile. "If you find out what he did text me please."

Bell nodded. "Of course." she walked forward and hugged him tightly. "Night."

"Night Bell. I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Yup." Bell let go and took a step back and watched as Chris orbed out before heading back to see Kayla and Jason.

xxxxx

Chris orbed into P3 to find it totally deserted, he looked down at his watch the club was closed fifteen minuets early. That never happened. Walking around he noticed a purse was still sitting at the counter.

"Wyatt?" Chris called. "Wy are you….." Chris stopped and his jaw fell open at the sight. His brother making out with some…..girl on one of the sofas and it was getting pretty heated.

Chris' mouth snapped shut and he started to back up, heading to the back room.

xxxxx

"_Are you sure you wanna do this?__"__ Chris asked between kisses. __"__I don__'__t wanna rush into this.__"_

_He stopped kissing the girl and she looked up at him. __"__Why do you care so much?__"__ She asked._

"_Cause I don__'__t wanna hurt you.__"__ Chris answered. __"__You mean a lot to me.__"_

_The girl smiled and kissed him on the lips again. __"__That answer your question?__"__Chris grinned and nodded before kissing her again._

xxxxx

Chris snapped out of his vision and shut the back door over, he was totally shaken up. That was the weirdest thing ever, it was if that vision was like a flash back a memory of his. But how could that be? That girl looked like the one Wyatt was making out with right now and Chris had never met her before. Shaking his head trying to gather a string of thoughts that actually made sense he sat down on the old sofa and sighed. One thing was certain Wyatt was getting his ass kicked all the way back to when the dinosaurs roamed the earth! Chris lifted his head when he saw the door handle start to turn, totally grossed out as he _knew _what was coming next he orbed out before he could be scared any more.

Wyatt and the girl were to "busy" that they never noticed the end trail of orbs. Wyatt pushed the girl gently down on the sofa. "What's your name?" he asked her between kisses.

"Bianca." She answered.

xxxxx

Jenny tossed in her bed, the sweat running down her cheeks. She grabbed onto the sheets tightly and started calling out in her sleep again. She turned and turned afraid at what she was seeing.

xxxxx

_The attic was dark and gloomy looking, there was an army of demons standing in it. They parted. At one end of the attic stood Chris and a girl, the other end a tall blonde. His back was turned to Jenny so she couldn__'__t see who he was._

"_Save me?__"__ He laughed. __"__ From what?__"__"_

_What ever evil it was that turned you.__"__ Chris answered._

_The blonde laughed. __"__That__'__s always been your problem Chris, stuck in the old good verses evil morass, I__'__m so passed that, its all about power.__"__"__And whoever has the most power wins, is that it?__"__ Chris challenged._

"_That__'__s it.__"__ He answered and Chris shook his head. __"__That__'__s why I keep this museum intact to remind everyone to which power I was born and which I posses.__"_

"_Too bad the rest of the city isn__'__t fairing as well as the rest of your little shrine here.__"__ Chris said walking forward. The girl bit her lip and folded her arms._

"_You know, if anyone else tried what you tried,__"__ The blonde said walking closer to Chris. __"__I__'__d kill them on the spot. But you, I__'__ve forgiving Bianca, I can forgive you too. __**If**__ you promise never to cross me again.__"_

"_I think you know me better than that.__"__ Chris said with a slight smirk._

"_I thought you said you turned him and talked some sense into him!__"__ The bellowed to Bianca._

"_Leave her outta this!__"__ Chris said sternly as Bianca walked to stand at his side._

_The blonde lifted his hand and started to make a fist. Chris clutched as his throat as he felt the air being sucked out of his lungs._

_Suddenly Jenny appeared over by the window, she looked down at her hands and then looked over to the man fighting her cousin. _

"_NO!__"__ She screamed but no one seemed to hear her. _

_Chris started dropping to his knees clawing at his throat. _

"_CHRIS!!__"__ Jenny screamed trying to lift her feet but she was glued to the floor stairing at the blonde haired man__'__s back._

xxxxx

Jenny sat bolt up right in the dark and screamed. "CHRIS!" at the top of her voice not awake yet. Blue and white orbs appeared and disappeared leaving a panicked looking Chris.

"Jenny?!" He asked worriedly.

"NO!" Jenny screamed again.

"Jenny!" Chris shouted running to the bed.

Jenny suddenly gasped and her whole body jerked forward. She looked around panting and saw Chris sit down on the edge of her bed. She burst into tears and Chris pulled her to him and held her in his arms while she cried. Her bedroom door flung open and Chris turned to see his Aunt and Uncle standing there in their pyjamas looking as confused as he did.

"She was…." Chris looked down at his sobbing cousin. "I have no idea what to do." he confessed.

Phoebe smiled slightly and she and Coop walked into the room and shut the door over so not to wake Letti and Skye. Phoebe walked over and squatted down at the bedside. "Baby come here." she said stroking her hair.

Jenny shook her head. "I can't leave Chris, he'll hurt him."

"Who'll hurt Chris?" Coop asked.

"He keeps on hurting him." Jenny sobbed.

Chris looked down at her. "Jen what's wrong?" Chris asked getting more worried by the second.

"No,No,No." Jenny sobbed into Chris' chest.

Phoebe looked at Chris and then at Jenny. "Uh…." She pulled Chris' arms open and pulled Jenny's hands away from his neck.

"Get away from him!" Jenny shouted.

Chris stood up as Phoebe pushed her down onto the bed. The three of them looked down on her and saw here eyes were closed. Phoebe started to shake her. "Jenny baby wake up."

"Come on Bumblebee." Chris said. "Open your eyes."

Coop quickly hearted out of the room.

"What's wrong with her?" Chris asked.

"Jen, open your eyes for Mommy." Phoebe pleaded.

Jenny gasped and suddenly went very still and quiet. Phoebe started shaking her harder, panic running through her body.

"Jenny!" Chris shouted. "Jenny wake up!"

She lay still. Coop appeared in a flash of pink light and dumped the contents of a glass onto his daughter's face.

Jenny gasped and started coughing as she inhaled some of the water, her eyelids began to flutter and she looked around in the dark to see three faces looking down on her.

"Chris?" she cried quietly.

"It's ok I'm here." Chris said with a sigh of relief.

Jenny pushed herself up into a sitting position and Phoebe hugged her tightly. "Baby what happened?" she asked.

Jenny bit her lip and looked towards Chris. She threw her arms around her cousin and sobbed into his chest again.

"Shh, Bumblebee it's ok." Chris said softly looking at his aunt and uncle who shrugged.

"Mom?" Skye said with a yawn as she opened her sister's bedroom door. "What's going on?"

"Go back to bed baby." Phoebe said softly. "Jenny was just having a bad dream."

"Chris?" Skye asked totally confused.

"Night Ladybug." Chris said with a smile and Skye shrugged and left the room.

xxxxx

"Sire," Leon said making his presence known.

"Yes?" The source asked.

"What was the point in making Genesis see that?" He asked confused.

"It is all part of my plan." The source replied with a smile. "The Charmed ones have hid a secret from their children, one that will break them." He laughed. "And if we release that fear, they will be left venerable and we shall attack them."

Leon nodded, still not really catching on and he left the source to dwell on his thoughts.

"Revenge shall be sweet." He chuckled. "I will avenge you father."

xxxxx

A few days passed, tension was building up in the Halliwell household and outside it. Jenny refused to tell Chris anything she saw, afraid she would scare him. Once he left she burst into tears again and talked to her Mom and Dad. Coop told her everything was going to be fine, Phoebe on the other hand sat with a very concerned look on her face. She wondered if that was what happened leading up to Bianca's death, after the girls sent Chris his powers back. Whatever it was, it wasn't good.

Things weren't going well with Wyatt and Kayla's friendship either. No it had nothing to do with the fact Wyatt was still seeing Bianca. (Well almost nothing.) It was more the fact he was acting like Kayla was invisible. Kayla would ask him if he wanted a drink or anything, trying to be civilised but Wyatt would just act as if she wasn't there.

Gracie and Paige had fallen out after Gracie went on a demon hunt herself, she wanted to take care of the problem quickly and besides it was only a lower level demon. Gracie could handle herself and she did, she took care of the demon only coming away with a gash in her right arm. Paige on the other hand switched into protective mother mode and went off her rocker, something she didn't normally do. All the while the Source sat watching in the underworld enjoying every minuet of the show.

xxxxx

Phoebe and Jenny walked in the front door of the manor, Mel came down the stairs to meet them. She walked over and gave her Aunt and cousin a hug each and smiled.

"What are you guys doing here?" Mel asked.

"I gotta talk with your Mom." Phoebe answered. She turned to Jenny. "Bumblebee, why don't you go hang out with Mel for a bit ok?"

Jenny nodded and Phoebe gave her a kiss on the forehead and then left heading to the kitchen."Is everything ok?" Mel asked.

"I don't know." Jenny replied in a scared voice.

Mel placed a hand on her shoulder in a comforting manor. "Wanna talk about it?" she asked."I-I don't know if I should." Jenny replied looking at her feet.

"Why?" Mel asked. "Jenny what is it? You can trust me."

Jenny sniffed a little. "I know, it's just that…." Mel saw that she was clearly disturbed by whatever it was. It seemed to be eating her inside. "It's ok, you don't need to tell me." Mel said softly. "I don't wanna force you."

"Thanks." Jenny said with a small smile. Mel took her by the hand and lead her upstairs.

xxxxx

Letti did a cartwheel and threw her hands up. "Energy ball!" she shouted and it appeared hovering above her hand in a pink light. With a smile she threw it straight over the top of Chris' head causing him to duck, just in case.

"Nicely done." Junior clapped.

"Thank you." Letti said taking a bow causing her cousins to laugh.

"Well done Boo." Chris said with a smile.

"Ok Chrissy, your go." Letti said with a smile. Chris nodded and Junior took a hold of Letti's hand making them both become invisible.

Chris shut his eyes and made his ears lock onto any movement of sound, he heard a shuffling and then spun round throwing his hands up freezing an energy ball. Confused he looked around for his cousins, they couldn't create them only…

"Chris!" Letti shrieked as she became visible again. "Get down!" she yelled.

Chris dived to the floor as fireball came his way. Junior dropped down onto the back of the demon knocking him the floor. Letti spun round kicking a demon in the chest. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a vile with a green liquid in it. She threw it at the demon and watched as his flesh bubbled up and burned.

Chris lifted his head and saw the fireball go towards Letti, knowing it would hit her he flicked his fingers freezing it. He then disappeared in a shower of orbs and reappeared pulling Letti down to the ground as the fireball unfroze.

Chris protectively covered Letti's head with his arms and lifted his head watching the fireball collide with the back of the demon Junior was fighting, leaving nothing but a pile of ash.

"Thanks." Junior panted.

Chris nodded and lifted his arm off Letti and she groaned, carefully he rolled her onto her back and looked over her for any wounds. Junior ran over and sat down beside Chris.

"Where does it hurt?" Chris asked not seeing any wounds.

"Just my head." Letti answered.

"How many fingers?" Junior asked.

"Three…Four…Five." Letti answered. "I'm ok."

Chris laughed at Junior and he helped Letti sit up. "I'm thinking that's enough for today."

xxxxx

"Piper I don't know what to do." Phoebe confessed. "I can't stand seeing Jenny like this."

Piper nodded. "But….oh…Paige!"

Blue and white orbs appeared, two sets. They faded and left Paige and Gracie standing there smiling. Piper and Phoebe smiled too.

"You two made up?" Piper asked.

"Yes." Paige said and she kissed Gracie on the cheek. "Get outta here." she said and Gracie smiled orbing up stairs to find Mel. "So," Paige said taking a seat beside Piper. "What's up?"

"Jenny keeps on having visions." Phoebe answered. "They come to her in her sleep and she thinks they are nightmares but its putting a lot of strain on her."

"Well what if they are nightmares?" Paige asked.

"Let me finish!" Phoebe snapped.

Piper and Paige's mouths closed over.

"Jenny has been waking up every night the past week screaming for Chris, she is seeing things from the other time line!"

"What?" Piper asked. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know!" Phoebe cried exasperated. "But it is, a few nights ago she actually couldn't wake up and she was just screaming for Chris and he orbed to her. Piper he looked so scared as if it was his fault."

"He never said anything…." Piper looked confused.

"What did Jenny say?" Paige asked.

"I can't leave Chris, he'll hurt him." Phoebe's eyes became filled with tears. "He keeps on hurting him." Phoebe paused and started to break down. "Get away from him!" Phoebe continued. "She was hurting so bad, and w-we didn't know w-what t-to do and C-Chris' face. He thought it was all his fault." She sobbed.

Paige sniffed and put a hand over Phoebe's. "Has anything else happened?"

"I think so, but she won't t-tell me." Phoebe sobbed. "She's scared to hurt anyone."

"Would she talk to Chris about it?" Paige asked.

"I don't think so, she wouldn't say anything about it until he left. I think she saw the events leading up to Bianca's death."

Piper shook her head and stood up. "No, she can't have." tears staining her cheeks.

"Are you saying she's lying?" Phoebe snapped. "Piper you should have….."

"MOM!" Mel screamed.

"Oh no!" Phoebe shouted getting up and heading for the stairs.

xxxxx

Jenny shook on the floor in Mel's room. Mel stood back behind Chris looking on in shock. Gracie ran out the room to get the sisters.

"MOM!" She screamed. "Chris what's happening?"

Bell came running though to the room. She looked down at the sight and gasped before getting down beside Chris. "What happened?" Bell asked.

"I don't know." Chris sobbed. "I hugged her and she did….this…"

"Chris lift your hand." Bell said softly. Chris did so and Bell reached up and touched Jenny's neck looking for a pulse. She gasped and then collapsed to the floor.

"Bell?!" Chris shouted.

Mel gasped. "MOM!" She screamed again.

Gracie, Phoebe, Paige and Piper dashed into the room less than two seconds later. They looked at the girls on the floor and Chris crouched down beside them.

Bell shifted as her mind was hit with another flash of light and then a scene played over in her head.

xxxxx

"_Oh my god, uh Phoebe who is this?__"__ Piper asked._

"_This is Chris, he__'__s from the future.__"__"__Friend or foe?__"_

"_Not sure yet.__"__ Phoebe answered walking to Piper._

There was another flash of light and the scene changed.

"_Chris when I get my son back I don__'__t wanna see you anymore.__"__ Piper said. __"__I__'__m sorry.__"__ Chris said quietly and orbed away._

"_Haven__'__t we been here before?__"__ A girl asked Chris, she was impaled on a broken table leg. Dying._

"_Maybe we will be again.__"__ Chris said lower his head and placing it on her chest._

_The girl twiddled with her fingers and placed a ring in his hand. __"__You can finish what we s-started.__"_

xxxxx

"Jenny," Piper said softly. "Jenny can you hear me?"

Jenny gasped and opened her eyes, she moved and her arm moved away from Bell. Bell lay on the floor while Paige inspected her, trying to heal her but there was nothing to be healed. Phoebe stood with her arms wrapped around Mel rocking her back and forth on her feet as she sobbed. Chris was standing next to them facing the wall as he couldn't watch, he had caused this after all. Gracie stood next to him placing a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off.

"Sweetie are you alright?" Piper asked.

"Mom, where's my Mom?" Jenny asked. "Right here baby." Phoebe said and she smiled as Jenny turned her head to look.

Mel let go of Phoebe and she walked over and crouched down in front of her cousin. "Oh my god." Mel sobbed taking a hold of Jenny by the shoulders before pulling her in for a hug.

Bell gasped and groaned causing everyone to turn and look at her worriedly.

"Are you ok?" Paige asked helping her sit up.

Bell shook her head and placed a hand to her forehead. "No," she moaned. "My head hurts like hell."

"What happened?" Phoebe asked the teens.

"Me and Jen were talking with Gracie and Chris came into the room, he hugged Jenny and she started fitting. Then Bell came in after she heard me scream."

The sisters turned to Bell.

"I, I touched Jenny and….I don't remember what happened."

"Then I came to get you guys." Gracie added.

Piper concerned turned to Chris. "Are you alright peanut?"

"Alright?!" Chris shouted with tears in his eyes. "I just sent my cousin into some sort of shock and best friend into the land of the unconscious of course I'm not alright!"

"Chris, it wasn't your fault." Jenny said looking up at him. "I don't know what it is…"

"Every time I'm around you something happens!" Chris shouted. Phoebe reached out to touch Chris. "No just stay away!" he shouted. "I don't want to hurt anyone else!"

"Chris, don't be silly." Gracie said softly. "You can't be…"

"What if I am?" Chris interrupted. "What if I'm developing some power like that girl in X-men and I suck the life from you? I don't want you to get hurt." With that he disappeared in a shower of orbs.

Bell groaned again and suddenly a little bubble appeared in the room in front of her, the others looked at it strangely. An image appeared, it was of Phoebe and Paige. They looked like they were sitting in a hospital. Paige had tears running down her cheeks. Phoebe looked distressed.

_"__What do you mean he just faded away?__"__ Phoebe asked her voice breaking._

Paige and Phoebe looked at each other as the tears started coming back.

"_In Leo__'__s arms after he died.__"__ Paige answered sadly._

"_What if he didn__'__t die?__"__ Phoebe asked, her voice a painful sob. __"__What if it was just his way of going back?__"__ Paige shook her head as Phoebe started to cry._

xxxxx

"Make it stop!" Bell cried as she put her hands over her ears. "It hurts, it hurts so much.""Sweetie." Phoebe said dropping to her knees. "Bell look at me."

Bell lifted her head and came face to face with a teary Phoebe. "It's ok now, it's ok.""It hurts you." She sobbed. "It still hurts you everyday."

"Phoebe I think maybe you should leave." Gracie said softly. Phoebe got up and headed out into the hall with Paige as her tears got heavier.

Piper who was puzzled got down on her knees and took Bell's hands in her own. "Bell listen to me honey, think about something happy. Think about the first time Chris ever orbed to you when you needed him. Do you remember?"

Bell nodded.

"Good," Piper said sweetly. "Remember you had a bad dream and you were shouting for Chris and he heard you?" Bell nodded again sitting picturing the event in her mind.

xxxxx

"_Bell, Bell wake up.__"__ Chris said shaking her. _

_Bell__'__s eyes shot open and she sat up looking around her. __"__Chris? I__…__I__…"_

"_Are you alright?__"__ Chris asked. __"__I heard you calling for me.__"_

_Bell shook her head. __"__I had a bad dream.__"_

_The ten year old Chris smiled sympathetically at her. __"__Scoot over.__"__ he said._

"_What?__"__ Bell asked._

"_Scoot over.__"__ Chris said again. Bell did so and to her surprise Chris climbed into her bed beside her._

"_Chris won__'__t your Mom mind if you stay here without telling her?__"__ Bell asked as he placed an arm around her._

"_No.__"__ He answered. __"__I__'__m doing something nice so she won__'__t be mad.__"_

_Bell smiled and snuggled close to him. __"__Night Chris.__"_

"_Night Bell.__"__ Chris said softly. __"__I__'__ll keep your bad dreams away.__"_

xxxxx

"Feel any better?" Piper asked making Bell open her eyes.

Bell nodded. "Yea, thanks. What the hell was that?" she asked.

"Well if I didn't know any better I'd say that you were projecting someone's feelings and uh…memories." Piper answered.

"But I can't do that." Bell said.

"Maybe you're developing a new power." Gracie suggested. Mel nodded in agreement.

"Wait." Jenny said suddenly. "Did you see what I saw?"

"I saw a lot of flashbacks….Chris was in them." Bell answered. Jenny gulped. "Oh."

xxxxx

"So dear little Claire is developing a new power is she?" The source asked himself. "Excellent. That could come in very handy." He smirked. "Leon!" he shouted.

"Yes sire?" Leon said appearing with Ebony by his side.

"One of the many uses of having you around, you know what I want." The source said. "Ebony my dear,""Yes sire?" Ebony said stepping forward.

"I need you to tell Bianca part two is a go."

Ebony nodded. "Yes sire."

"You both may leave." Leon took a hold of Ebony's hand and shimmered out of the cave with her. They appeared in an empty part of the underworld.

"I don't like this one bit." Leon huffed.

"I don't know who's worse, you or my father." Ebony joked.

Leon took a hold of her hand and turned her arm over and looked down at her birthmark. He ran a finger round the edges. "You don't have to be like her you know."

"Yea, I do." Ebony answered pulling her arm away. "Cya around bud." with that she shimmered out of the cave.

xxxxx

The wind was cold and calming, it numbed the pain that had taken over Chris' body and heart. Why was this happening? It was as if Jenny was allergic to him, what if these things killed her? There was a strange noise and Chris sighed recognising it straight away he turned his head and found a group of people and someone standing there he didn't expect to see. Mel, Henry Jr, Letti and Wyatt were all standing there looking at him with sympathetic looks on their faces.

"What are you all doing here?" Chris asked looking away again.

"Mom wanted us to come and make sure you were alright." Mel answered.

"She wanted more than one person to go so we could all report back to her." Letti said.

"You know how your Mom is." Henry Jr answered. He looked at Wyatt and nodded. "So we'll be going now."

"I love you." Mel said to her big brother.

"See ya later peanut." Letti said with a smile which caused her to get a look from Chris. He was trying to hide his small grin but couldn't.

"I love you too baby girl. Bye Boo." Chris told his sister and cousin as Mel and Henry Jr orbed out with Letti hearting out a moment later.

The smile left Chris' face and he turned and looked back out over the traffic. Wyatt edged closer to his brother.

"Hey." Wyatt said.

"Oh, I'm sorry who are you again?" Chris asked. "I mean I thought you were my brother Wyatt but you can't be. He doesn't disappear for days on end and treat his friends like crap and sleep with some whore in his mother's club."

Wyatt cringed. "Chris…."

"What?!" Chris asked irritated. "What do you want Wyatt?"

"Are you alright?" Wyatt asked taking a seat beside his brother. "Mom and the Aunts filled me in.""Cause you weren't there." Chris muttered.

"Chris I'm sorry, I guess I got a little carried away with uh….my…girlfriend."

"Why?" Chris asked.

"Why what?" Wyatt asked confused.

"Why her?" Chris asked. "Why not Kayla, I always thought you loved her. Why did you break her heart?"

Wyatt looked confused and he just shrugged. Chris glared. "Chris I know I promised I'd always be there and I'm sorry I didn't come. I didn't hear you."

"You told me I didn't need to say your name out loud, I just had to think it. Well I did and did you come? No. Wyatt what if Jenny or Bell had died?!"

"Chris…."

"Get outta here." Chris interrupted his brother.

"Little bro…" Wyatt tried but failed again.

"Go!" Chris said harshly. "Come back when you remember who you are and who you love."

Wyatt sighed and orbed away. Chris hung his head low, a flash of purple light glowed over his head.

Chris lifted his head and turned round and saw a very happy looking Bell standing there.

"Chris!" she said happily. "I have a new power!" she shrieked.

"What?" Chris asked confused.

"Your Aunt Paige had a talk with the Elders and your Dad, they were told that the "powers that be" gave me a new power that's why I collapsed when I touched Jenny. It wasn't you."

Chris smiled. "That's great Bell!" He said with a smile and stood up.

"I know right?" She said happily. "Whoa." she said putting a hand up to her head.

"What is it?"

"Anger, a lot of it." She answered. They heard "peeping" and looked over the edge of the bridge to see a whole lot of cars piled up. There was a traffic jam, confused Chris turned to Bell and she smiled a little uneasy.

"This might be happening a lot." Bell said. "Just until I can control it, so I apologize for my mood swings or possible spacing out."

"What is your power?" Chris asked. "You haven't actually told me yet."

"Oh," Bell laughed. "It's projection."

"As in the advanced version of empathy?" Chris asked and Bell nodded. "That means you'll be able to see others thoughts and channel them."

Bell nodded. "So uh….Chris," He looked at her strangely. "Does this mean I still have to stay away from you? Cause you didn't cause my…."

Chris shook his head. "But if you get anything from me tell me ok? I don't wanna hurt you."

"You're too sweet you know that right?" Bell asked giving him a hug.

"So I've been told." Chris said with a smile. Bell put her head down on Chris' shoulder and he smiled.

Suddenly he felt a sharp shooting pain in his back. Bell went tense as she began feeling it to, she lifted her head and broke the hug. "HEY!" She shouted.

Standing behind Chris was a girl with long black hair, she had her hand stuck in Chris' back between his shoulder blades and something was happening to Chris.

Bell lifted her hands to blast the girl with a sonic wave but Chris stopped her.

"No!" he said through gasps. "You need to let her f-finish."

"Hell no!" Bell cried. "Chris she's hurting you."

"I'd listen to your friend, you wouldn't want him to die now would you?" She asked. "If I don't finish, he'll die. Nothing can heal him."

"Chris…" Bell said looking at him she slowly put her hands down and he nodded.

The girl took her hand from his back and Chris let out a cry of pain before falling to the floor. Bell lifted her hands and sent a blast at the girl, it hit her throwing her off the side of the bridge.

"Chris!" Bell cried dropping to her knees. "Chris!" she turned him onto his stomach and saw there was no hole there anymore.

"Damn you're gonna deafen me." Chris groaned as Bell lay him on his back again.

"Why did you make me let her do that?" Bell asked. "What ever _that_ was."

"I dunno." Chris answered sitting up slowly. "It was like it had happened before and I knew what to do."

xxxxx

"Mom," Wyatt said walking into the kitchen after sitting talking with his father in the living room for about an hour or so.

"Yes sweetie?" Piper asked turning round. "What's up?"

"Uh, I was wondering can I bring a friend to the family dinner tomorrow?" Wyatt asked.

"Sure sweetie." Piper replied with a grin. "They are always welcome."

"Thanks!" Wyatt said giving her a kiss on the cheek and heading out to talk to Charlie.

Piper smiled and looked at him strangely. "He knows Kayla and Jason are welcome any time." she said to herself. "Boys." she murmured and turned back to the cookbook she was reading.

xxxxx

**OMG! Bianca is back!! shocker or what?! Will Chris get his powers back? Will Jenny work out what her visions mean? Will the sisters and Leo continue to hide the Chris Perry secret and what will Piper do if she meets Bianca again? all these questions will be answered in the next chapter :D xox**


	11. The demon who came to tea

**The Demon who came to tea**

Chris sat on top of the Golden Gate Bridge taking deep slow breaths, Bell by his side. Since he was attacked the two had discovered he didn't have his powers and judging by the state of him, his body didn't like it to much either. Bell placed an arm around him and helped him stand up.

"I feel so helpless." Chris moaned. "Like a D.I.D from a Disney movie."

"Well, it's a good thing you've got your very own Hercules then." Bell said with a smile.

Chris swayed a little. "Man, I don't feel so good."

"Ok we really need to get you home." Bell said concerned.

"Are you kidding my Mom will panic and send the whole family into panic."

"Well we need to check the book ok? And you need to sit down, no _lie_ down." Bell said in a motherly tone.

"Yes mom." Chris teased.

"I could just leave you here you know." Bell said taking a step away causing him to sway again. Seeing this she quickly stood back beside him and tightened her grip around his weak form.

"See you care too much." Chris said with a smile.

"How can you be teasing me at a time like this?" Bell asked astonished. "Right hold on tight ok?" Chris nodded and they disappeared in a flash of purple light.

xxxxx

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Gracie asked as Charlie, Mel and Skye walked to her mother's bedroom.

"We've checked my house." Skye said. "And found nothing."

"If we come up short here we rake my house." Mel said.

"But…""It might help Jenny if we find out what's going on Gracie." Charlie said to her sister as she pushed the door open fully. The three girls walked in and Gracie stood watching for a moment.

"Are you coming or not?" Mel asked. "Someone might see you standing there."

Quickly Gracie ran into the room and Skye shut the bedroom door over and said. "Lock the door, kept it closed firmly bolted in this position to the floor."

Charlie tried the handle and it didn't budge, giving Skye a high-five the girls made their way over to the closet.

"What if there is a good reason they're hiding this secret?" Gracie asked.

"So you do think like us." Mel said with a smile as she pulled on the sliding mirrored door. It squeaked causing the girls to screw their faces up. They began to rake through the closet looking for boxes that hid secret items, the answers they were looking for.

xxxxx

Chris and Bell reappeared in the attic, Chris lost his balance and fell backwards landing on Aunt Pearl's old pink sofa. Bell bit her lip and then headed over to the book of shadows.

"I have no idea what to look for." she confessed. "Do you?"

"Uh…" Chris paused. "Demon."

"Well duh." Bell said.

Chris shrugged. "I dunno what to look for."

Bell sighed and lifted her hands off the old pages. "Take me to the right page in the book, so I may take a look." She said. There was a gust of wind and the pages began to turn frantically. They stopped and then the wind changed direction and turned three pages back. Bell peered down onto the page. "Phoenix?" she asked herself quietly so Chris couldn't hear. She read the page over to herself

_A family of assassin witches who are very elite, very powerful and who were born with a distinct birthmark symbolising the rise from Salem's ashes. They work for the highest bidder and take care of the bounties they are asked to eliminate. They have the power to shimmer, conjure and strip witches and demons of their powers._

"Did you find something?" Chris asked trying to stand up but he was still too weak in the knees.

"No." Bell lied closing the book over.

"What where you looking at then?" Chris asked.

"Alternate ways to get your powers back." Bell said walking over. "Look I'll take care of it ok? We'll fix it before your Mom even realises."

"But…"

"Chris you really need to rest." Bell said and she took a hold of his hand and they disappeared in the same fashion they had arrived in to his bedroom. Much to the disappointment of young Mr Halliwell.

xxxxx

"Did you get them?" Leon asked Ebony.

"Yes although his witchy friend tried to stop me but he managed to convince her not too." Ebony answered. "It was as If he knew what I was doing."

"Do they know who you are?" Leon asked.

Ebony shook her head. "They don't know my name and didn't see "it"."

"Good." Leon said. "Keep those powers safe ok?" he asked touching her hands.

"Oh I will."

xxxxx

Piper frowned, she had called Chris and Bell for supper at least three times and they didn't appear. Mel didn't either but she was with Skye so would probably be eating with her too and Wyatt had a class so it was just Piper, Leo, Chris and Bell. or it was meant to be. Frowning deeply Piper headed up the stairs and to her son's bedroom. She paused and the door for a moment and listened in on the two teens.

"Stop it Chris!" Bell said in a pissed off tone.

"I don't wanna." Chris answered. Bell pushed him back down on his bed, today she had the upper hand he was too weak.

"We are gonna get in so much trouble if you keep this up." Bell hissed.

Piper's frown became a glare. What were they doing?

"Chris your sick, so lie down ok?" Bell said. "I'll tell your Mom."

"I hardly call…." Piper opened the door and Chris shut his mouth instantly.

"What's going on?" She asked. "I called you like three times." she was relieved that they weren't doing anything…"naughty."

"Uh, Chris isn't feeling very well Piper." Bell lied. It wasn't completely a lie.

"I feel fine." Chris said and he stood and then his knees gave way and he fell backwards into his bed.

"Ha!" Bell said in triumph. "You do not feel fine."

"Peanut are you alright?" Piper asked, pissed becoming concerned.

Chris sighed. "No. I feel really tired and weak."

"Maybe you're coming down with something." Piper said. She walked over and placed a hand on his forehead. "I'll go make you some chicken soup." with that she left and Chris groaned loudly.

Why the hell did you do that?" Chris asked. "I hate being sick, I'm not even sick!"

"Chris, loosing your powers is having a weird affect on you, please just let me help." Bell pleaded. "Please."

"What can you do?" Chris asked. "You found nothing in the book."

"I'm gonna watch over you until I come up with something."

"What?" Chris protested.

"This is me giving you a taste of your own medicine mate and also a demon could take this opportunity to attack so…."

"Ok I get the point." Chris said and saw Bell yawn. "You're almost as tired as me."

"Yea well a new power can be pretty draining." Bell said picking up some crystals and placing them around Chris' room.

"Original." Chris said with a smirk.

"Well I wanna keep you safe."

"Isn't that the guys job?" Chris asked.

"Well right now you're my D.I.D right now so," Bell yawned. "So I need to act all manly and be the hero." She said placing the last crystal down and then flexing her arms pretending she had big muscles.

"We are so stereotypical you know that right?" Chris asked with a laugh.

"Yup." Bell answered. "I'll be right back," She said heading to the door.

"What? Where are you going?" Chris asked. "You cannot just leave me here I need protected."

"Relax, I'm just going to the get the book." Bell said with a smile. "You can manage your Mom for like two mins."

"Please just teleport there." Chris begged. "Just in case."

Bell sighed and placed her hands on her hips before disappearing in a flash of purple light.

"Where did she go?" Piper asked walking back in with a bowl on a tray and a few other things.

"Attic, to get the book." Chris said eyeing the tray. His mother had all she needed to nurse him back to health or the grave. Depending on if he killed himself to get away.

xxxxx

Charlie pulled on a box that was marked _"__Wyatt__" _frowning she pulled it out. Shouldn't a box like this be at the manor with Piper and Leo? She looked closer at the box, the writing was Piper's.

"Hey guys," Charlie said heaving it out the closet to the bed. "Look what I found." She sat down on the floor and the others all did the same gathering round to look.

"What is it?" Skye asked.

"Wyatt's baby box, I think." Charlie answered pulling on the flaps.

"Why is that here?" Mel asked. "I though Mom would have wanted it, she still has mine and Chris'."

Gracie reached her hand inside it and pulled out a blue blanket. It had the triqutra on it in a satin blue coloured material. "Aww." she gushed.

Skye reached in and pulled out a few toys. "Wuvey?" She asked. Mel nodded. "I remember this old thing." she placed the stuffed bear down beside the blanket and watched as Charlie reached in.

Charlie pulled out a pair of booties and a little hat. "Aww!" The girls all gushed.

They pulled out more trinkets from Wyatt's babyhood. Mel reached in and found a blue and white photo album. It said "_baby__'__s first album__"_on the cover. She smiled knowing she got the pink one her mother had intended to use when everyone thought Wyatt was going to be a girl. She opened the cover carefully and with a smile looked at the first picture it was of little Wyatt in his Moses basket.

"What you got there?" Gracie asked.

"Wyatt's album." Mel answered turning another page. The next had a photo of Leo, Piper and a baby Wyatt in her arms. The girls smiled as Mel continued to turn the pages. They saw different stages of Wyatt's babyhood. They all awed and laughed at some of the pictures. Mel turned another page and everyone looked at it and then she turned it again.

"Wait!" Skye said. "Turn that back."

"Who is that?" Charlie asked. "It looks like….Chris."

"It is." Mel answered. "Who is the baby?"

"Shouldn't a picture like that be in an album for Chris?" Skye asked. "But he looks older than he does now."

Gracie carefully lifted the photo out the album and inspected it, she studied the photo and then looked up at the girls. "I think that _is_ Wyatt."

The picture was of the boys sitting on the floor playing with a bunch of Wyatt's toys, Chris was showing Wyatt a little book.

"What?" Mel asked. "How the hell is that even possible?"

"2004." Gracie said out loud as she read the date off the back. "That would make Wyatt 2 yes?" They nodded. Gracie looked at the date. "This doesn't make sense, the date says 1st of March 2004."

"Huh?!" Mel said taking the photo and looking at the date for herself. "That makes Wyatt 1 and a bit then."

"Chris wasn't born until the July of that year." Charlie voiced.

"How the hell can you get a picture of Chris with a _baby_ Wyatt?" Skye asked. "Before Chris was even _born_?"

Gracie turned the next few pages and stopped at a picture of Phoebe, Paige, Piper and Chris. He was dressed in an orange shirt and it looked like the inside of magic school. She read the date out loud from the back.

"July 22nd 2004." she said. "One day before Chris was born."

"Look at the size of Aunt Piper," Skye said. "She is deffo pregnant."

"How can that be?" Mel asked. "If Chris is….there with them."

Charlie shut the album over and turned it to the back and opened the back page. The girls heard a door shut and Mel jumped hitting the closet door, there was a bang as something fell. Skye crawled over and pushed the sliding door over a little and stuck in her hand and pulled out a blue velvet box. She looked at it and then lifted the lid peering inside. Her jaw dropped as she gazed down onto a beautiful white gold silver engagement ring.

"What is that?" Gracie asked not being able to see.

Skye turned round and lowered her hand, the girls all gasped and Mel put her hands over her mouth in shock. The ring was simply beautiful. Carefully Skye lifted the ring out it's cushion and looked at it. Engraved into the band was a name, girl's name. "Bianca?" she asked.

"Do we know a Bianca?"

"No." Gracie said shaking her head.

"Who bought this?" Mel asked taking the ring and looking at it.

"Girls?" They heard Paige's voice shouting, she was home.

"Crap!" Charlie cursed. "Put everything back."

Quickly the girls stuffed the stuff into the box while Gracie ran over to the bed room door. "Door unlock no magic block." she chanted and the handle glowed. Mel pushed the box back into the cupboard and then Charlie shut the door over. Skye was in the middle of placing the ring carefully back in the box when they heard Gracie whimper. She jumped and dropped the ring onto the cream coloured carpet.

"Mom's coming!" She said in a panicked whisper.

"Skye put that back!" Charlie ordered.

"But I…" Mel took the box from her cousin's hand and threw it into the box and shut the closet door over again. Before Skye could tell them what had happened, Charlie and Gracie took her hands and they orbed out of the room. Mel quickly followed after them. Paige opened the door and looked around no one. She walked over to the bed and placed her coat down on it and then confused left her room, not even noticing the ring lying on the carpet.

Paige walked down the hall and into the kitchen, she looked out the window and saw the girls were in the garden, that would explain why they hadn't heard her call. She smiled and then knocked on the window. They turned to face her and smiled. She waved and got on with fixing the dinner.

"I don't think she noticed." Skye said."Just keep smiling." Charlie said and they turned their backs to the window again.

xxxxx

Chris had fallen asleep in his room and Piper had left him with Bell watching over him. With a sigh she sat in the chair by the window and crossed her legs over, with the book in her lap. Again she flicked through the pages and then stopped at the one labelled Phoenix. She looked at it, like she had done the past few times and saw it said nothing about getting someone's power back, with a sigh she reached to shut the book when out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash. Confused Bell looked down at the page and watched as a fancy script appeared at the bottom of the page. _"__Phoenix have the power to rise from the ashes so they do not die if blown up.__"_ It said. Bell then noticed it was signed with a fancy looking "P". "That narrows it down." She muttered to herself.

She sighed and shut it over and looked at Chris. She bit down on her lip rather hard, worried. What if she couldn't get his powers back to him without help. Bell felt her body tingle and she smiled, she was picking up happy waves, happiness and love. Chris rolled over so he was facing her and there was a small smile on his lips. Bell shook her head and then sighed again watching him.

xxxxx

The sun set and rose, a new day began. It was the day of the Halliwell dinner, Piper was busy at home preparing, Bell was still with Chris not leaving him alone. She had fallen asleep in the chair last night. Mel went home and was too afraid to ask her Mom and Dad about the photo she had seen. The other girls were also afraid. Jenny had spent the day with Junior and Dylan, they were trying to cheer her up. Kayla had stayed cooped up in her room and Wyatt saw Bianca.

Jason sighed and got up from the sofa and went to answer the door, he was surprised to see Dylan standing there.

"Hey." Dylan said.

"Uh…hey." Jason said with a smile.

"Are you going to the Halliwell family dinner tonight?" Dylan asked.

"Yea," Jason nodded. "You?"

"Yup." Dylan said with a smile. "Is Kay gonna come? Bell wanted to know."

"Why didn't she come and ask then?" Jason asked letting Dylan come inside.

"She's kinda baby sitting Chris just now." Dylan said.

"Why is he alright?"

"He's feeling sick."

Jason smiled. "I swear that girl would do anything for him."

"And the other way around." Dylan said with a laugh.

"Hey Kay get your ass out your room!" Jason shouted. "We are going to the dinner and that's that!"

"Jason I hate you!" Came the reply.

"Yea whatever, just get ready!" Jason shouted back.

"Has he spoken to her yet?" Dylan asked.

Jason shook his head. "No, he'd have to be a _decent_ guy to do something like that. Its like she's invisible to him."

"Is _she_ coming tonight?"

"Dunno, I'd imagine so, I mean they are a couple now."

"Well this should be fun." Dylan said sarcastically. "I'm gonna go back and check on Chris I'll see ya later."

"See ya man." Jason said with a smile.

"Bye Kay!" Dylan shouted.

"Bye Dylan!" Came the reply.

Dylan smiled and reached into his pocket pulling out a potion vile, he threw it at his feet and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

xxxxx

The doorbell rang once again letting Piper know that her youngest sister had arrived with her gang. With a happy smile Piper exited the kitchen and placed the plate in her hands down onto the dinner table. Phoebe was mingling with Chris and Bell. Piper was happy Chris could come and join everyone although he had made no promises to eat, his stomach felt as if it was doing a loop-de-loop. Jenny stood away from Chris like he had asked, talking to her Uncle Leo and Mel. They were having a good old laugh. The others were dotted around helping themselves to nibbles and drinks on the table.

"Hi!" Paige said happily as she hugged Piper tightly. "Oh I'm so excited."

"Why?" Piper asked.

Paige's mouth made an "O" she turned to her husband. "She doesn't know?"

Henry shook his head. "Nope."

"Know what?" Piper and Phoebe asked at the same time as the kids said their hellos and slid past them.

"Wy is bringing his new girlfriend tonight." Henry said.

"He's got a girlfriend?!" Charlie shrieked turning round.

"Who has?" Mel asked. This sent a chain reaction off around the room.

"Shh!" Piper said waving her hands around. "Come on guys we all know who it's going to be."

"You really think he's finally asked her?" Phoebe asked.

"I wouldn't count on it." Chris, Bell and Coop muttered.

The door bell went again. Paige darted to open the door. "Hi, hi!" she said happily hugging Dylan, Jason and Kayla. "So here's the lucky lady then."

"Huh?" Kayla asked while being smooshed by Phoebe.

Jason and Dylan stood looking at each other strangely. Phoebe walked to the door. "So where is my nephew then? I need to have a few words with him."

"He's not here yet." Jason answered looking at everyone's happy looks. Everyone minus Chris, Bell and Coop.

"Where is he?" Leo asked.

Piper looked around the room, it was only Wyatt who was late and her food was getting cold. "Come on," she said happily. "Everyone take a seat."

"What about Wy?" Letti asked her Aunt.

"We'll wait for him, just at the table." Piper answered giving her niece a kiss on the head.

A little while later while Leo was pouring some red wine, the missing man appeared. "Hey guys!" he said happily.

"Hi Wyatt." Everyone chorused.

Piper stood up and gave him a kiss on the cheek and pointed to his seat next to the empty one at the top of the table. He nodded and his Uncle Henry handed him a glass.

"Oh," Piper said looking around. "I set one to many."

"No you didn't Mom." Wyatt said. Everyone turned to look at him confused.

Kayla sighed and looked down at her lap, Chris glared and Bell took a large sip out her glass.

"Wyatt what is going on?" Leo asked his son.

"Guys I'd like you to meet my girlfriend." Wyatt said with a big smile.

"But we already…." Junior was cut off by Bell booting him in the shin. "OW!" he hissed.

Everyone turned to look in the doorway, jaws fell open and Piper was the last to turn.

"Bianca." Wyatt said. Piper turned and dropped the plate before swearing loudly.

"WHAT?!" Mel, Charlie, Gracie, Skye, Jenny, Paige, Phoebe and Leo all yelled.

"Uh…" Wyatt said looking around he turned to his mother and smiled.

"What the hell?! This is the bimbo you were making out with at the club?!" Chris yelled standing up.

"Bimbo?!" Bianca yelled in that patronising tone the girls and Leo knew all to well.

"He WHAT?!" Piper screamed. She lifted her hands and flicked her fingers freezing Bianca on the spot.

"MOM!" Wyatt shouted.

"No don't you dare Mom me." She hissed pointing a finger at him. She turned to Paige and Phoebe with tears in her eyes. "How could this happen? Why is she here?"

"Piper remember the little girl?" Paige asked. "That _was_ her."

"No." Piper said shaking her head. "She betrayed him, she doesn't deserve to live."

"Mom?" Chris asked watching her cry. He stood up.

"No don't come over here." Piper said. Chris looked hurt. "Peanut just sit down ok?" Piper smiled a watery smile.

"Bianca?" Skye asked and Wyatt nodded.

"Oh my god!" Mel gasped she looked as if she was hyperventilating. "Bianca, her name was on the r-r-ring!"

"Mel breathe!" Skye said. "In and out."

"What ring?" Leo asked.

"The engagement ring." Gracie said and then wished she hadn't.

"Engagement ring?!" Kayla cried out.

Dylan and Jason looked around almost as confused as Coop and Henry. They had no idea what was going on.

"What ring?" Wyatt asked. "_I_ didn't buy her a ring."

"Ok everyone really needs to calm down." Leo said stepping in.

"What ring?" Piper asked again.

"Bianca's engagement ring." Mel called holding her palm flat. A silver ring appeared in her hand and she gave it over to her mother.

"Oh my god." Piper gasped out as all the painful memories came flooding back.

"Mom…" Jenny moaned putting her hands down on the table gripping at it.

Phoebe turned round. "Baby breathe."

Coop put a hand on her back and started rubbing soothing circles in her back. Chris moved away from the table even though he was on the other side of her.

"Chris," Bell scolded. "It's not…" Bell gasped as Jenny grabbed onto her hands.

xxxxx

"_No!__"__ Chris yelled throwing his hand out at the blonde brute, he ran over to where she lay impaled on the broken table leg. __"__Bianca!__"__ he cried. __"__No__…"_

_Bianca took fast shallow breaths, she was scared. Scared as hell. __"__H-haven__'__t we been here before?__"__ She asked with a small smile._

"_Maybe we will be again.__"__ Chris answered her before seeing the tears fall from her eyes. He lowered his head onto her chest and cried with her._

_Bianca pulled the silver ring off her finger and placed it into Chris__'__ hand, he looked up surprised. __"__Y-you can finish what we started.__"_

_Chris held the ring tightly and nodded._

"_Take the spell so he can__'__t send anyone else through. Go.__"__ Bianca said softly as the blonde stirred on the floor. __"__Go!__"__ Bianca said again and Chris looked at her as if gaining strength. He ran over to the book and began casting a spell. The blonde lifted his head and the girls saw it was Wyatt. _

"_No!__"__ Wyatt bellowed throwing an energy ball towards his brother._

xxxxx

Bell's hands dropped from Jenny's and she sank into the chair and started crying her eyes out just like Jenny was. Everyone looked at them strangely and Chris put his hand down on Bell's shoulder and squatted down to look at her.

"Wyatt." Piper said softly. "Get her out. You are forbidden to see her."

"What?" Wyatt asked. "Why?"

"Cause I'm a bad egg that's why." Bianca said moving to place her hands on her hips.

Phoebe looked at Bianca closely, Paige also there was a strange look about her. "Piper…" Paige said. "I don't think that's "our" Bianca."

"What?" Piper asked. "What do you mean?"

"She's right." Leo said. "I'm sensing a pretty dark vibe off her, she's the "other" one."

The kids and Henry stood looking at the adults. Coop shook his head this was bad, very bad. Piper scowled. "How did she get to live?! He died for her, for us!"

"Wy healed me." Bianca said with a smile. "It seems he loved me almost as much as Chris did."

"What?" Chris asked confused. "I've never met you before how can I love you?"

"Actually you were my fiancé." Bianca turned to Mel and held her hand out. "I'll have my ring please."

Mel shook her head and closed her fingers over as if to keep the ring safe. Bianca smiled evilly and laughed. "You think that's going to stop me?" she asked. She threw her hand out and an energy ball went flying into Mel's stomach sending her and the ring flying.

"Mel!" Everyone yelled.

Piper lifted her fingers and blew Bianca up, forgetting that she would just reappear. Wyatt orbed over to Mel's side and bent down holding his hands out over her wound. They had just started to glow when Bianca coughed. Everyone turned round to see her standing there placing her ring back on her finger.

"How did she….?" Letti was cut off by Piper yelling for everyone to get out the room. Too late.

Bianca lifted her hands and a bright blue light started swirling around the room. "Powers to great for one soul, mix them up I take control, three of love, three of light, three of power, gone from today until today strikes the hour." Bianca chanted.

The eight children stood watching as white lights flew out of their bodies and gathered in front of Bianca. She conjured up a jar and watched as the lights flew into it. Sealing it off she blew a kiss to Piper and Chris and then shimmered out with her bounty in her hands.

"No, no, no!" Wyatt cried as the glow was no longer coming from his hands. "Son move." Leo said darting over to where his daughter was lying. He lifted his hands and nothing came. "What the?"

"Let me try." Paige said lifting her hands. An explosion came from her hands and she screamed. "Oh my god!"

"Hey!" Piper shouted. "That's mine."

"Oh crap!" Henry Jr shouted. "The people with powers have swapped."

"Ok we need a white lighter!" Leo said as Mel's breathing became really shallow. "Hang on baby."

"S-she's not gonna get rid of m-me that easily." Mel said her breath catching on every word.

Bell, Dylan, Kayla, Henry, Coop, Piper and Phoebe all tired out their powers. Well Henry just tried anything. Bell managed to get a premonition. Dylan discovered that he had Bell's power of teleporting. Jason had Dylan's power of shape shifting and Kayla seemed to have Piper's power to freeze. Phoebe on the other hand got Kayla's power to create blasts of energy from her hands, Coop got Bell's sonic blasts and Piper got Coop's cupid powers. They really were in a pickle.

"Well who has my power?" Leo asked.

Henry sneezed which caused him to orb. Everyone's faces lit up and Paige pushed him over to Leo.

Henry gulped and got down on his knees and held his hands out over Mel's wound. Jenny walked over to her Mom and was pulled into a hug.

"You did good this time." Phoebe said quietly.

"Ok now feel it rising and rising." Leo said. "Until you think your gonna burst and then just let your love heal her wound."

Henry nodded and his hands began to shake as a golden light seeped from his fingertips.

"Keep going Dad!" Charlie shouted happily.

"You can do it Henry." Paige said with a proud smile on her face.

Mel gasped and sat up giving her Uncle a hug. Henry hugged her back and the stood up so that Wyatt and Leo could hug her.

"What happened?" Mel asked.

"We have no powers." Wyatt answered holding her close to him.

"What?" Mel asked. "No wait l'emme guess, Bianca."

Leo nodded. "She took your powers and then switched the others. Your mother is a cupid now."

"And that's why Uncle Henry healed you."

"Uh.." Skye said looking around at everyone. "What about Uncle Leo?" She asked.

Leo shook his head. "I don't have any powers either."

"Well this is just great!" Chris said. "I get my powers taken by some witch and then you guys loose them…whoops."

Bell hung her head as Piper walked over to them. "I'm sorry what?" She asked.

Chris sighed. "That's why I wasn't feeling well and Bell stayed with me. I lost my powers."

"How long have you been without them?" Paige asked.

"About a day." Chris answered.

"I'm gonna kill that no good bitch." Piper hissed.

"Mom," Mel said as she stood up with the help of her father and eldest brother. "It sounds like you have a real grudge against her."

"Yea." Letti agreed. "Did something happen between you guys?"

"She betrayed Chris." Jenny answered for her Aunt when she said nothing.

"I don't understand!" Chris shouted. "I don't know her!"

The sisters looked at each other and then towards Leo, each of them were trying to fight off their inner demons but it wasn't working they way they had so hoped.

"Maybe we should…" Paige said but she couldn't finish her sentence. She saw the look on Piper's face and knew what she was going through. It was hard enough for Paige she actually watched him die, but Piper's mother bond with him was stronger than that of his Aunts and it hurt her deeply. Yes it hurt Phoebe and Paige too but they didn't know what it felt like to loose a child.

"I c-cant do that to them." Piper said shaking her head.

Phoebe bit down on her lip. "Piper I think now's the time."

Gracie twiddled with her thumbs and then spoke up the tension was killing her. "We know something happened." she said causing everyone to look at her. "We found Wyatt's baby box."

"What?!" Paige asked. She knew they had been in her room after all she hid it.

"Look Mom yell at us later ok?" Charlie said. "We thought we might be able to find something that might help Jenny."

"It was stupid and we should have just asked but…" Mel said.

"We were scared and it was scaring everyone else." Skye finished.

"We found his blanket, the ring, booties, hats and photo album." Mel in formed everyone. "Oh and Wuvey." Wyatt smiled a little at the mention of his old stuffed bear.

"In the photo album we found a few "interesting" pictures." Skye said placing her hands in her pockets.

"And it didn't make sense." Gracie said playing with her hair, she did that when she was nervous. "One was a picture of Chris and Wyatt and it was marked 1st of March 2004. They were playing with blocks on the floor and Chris looked about twenty."

"What?" Letti asked. "Chris wasn't born until the 23rd of July."

Paige and Piper turned to Phoebe who had a really guilty look on her face. "We said no photos!" They hissed in unison.

"It was part of his babyhood." Phoebe defended.

Charlie spoke up next. "The next picture was of Mom and the Aunts with Chris at magic school. It was taken on the 22nd of July."

"That's one day before his birthday." Junior said confused. "So wait you got all this from an old baby box."

"That was in Mom's closet." Gracie said.

"Instead of here with Mine and Chris'" Mel pointed out. "What happened?" Mel asked. "There's a secret I know it."

Leo sighed and walked over to Piper as she broke down into tears. He hugged her tightly and told her everything would be ok. Phoebe and Paige's eyes began to water as well. "We have to tell them now." Phoebe told her sisters. "They've found out a lotta things." Paige nodded in agreement.

"I can't." Piper sobbed. "I can't go through that again."

"Piper, it's alright." Leo said softly.

Jenny walked over to her Aunt and tapped her on the shoulder. "I can show them if you want." she suggested. "I saw it all."

Piper shook her head. "No baby, I need to do this plus we don't want you to get hurt."

"No." Phoebe said. "We need to do this."

"Ok everyone living room now." Paige said.

"We can leave if you…" Dylan was interrupted by Piper.

"Everyone." She said. Confused everyone made their way through to the living room secretly dreading what was about to come, they knew it wouldn't be good.

xxxxx

Bianca placed the jar down on the table at the source's side and then took off her wedding band and threw it into the fire. She placed her hands on her hips and watched as the source eyed the jar up and down.

"How many?" He asked.

"Eight." Bianca answered. "Chris' didn't come."

"Because Ebony already has them." Leon said walking in with his hands in his pockets. "You asked to see me?"

"Yes." The source answered him. "I want you to make it happen."

"What?" Leon asked.

"Do it now, make their worst nightmare come alive. The children need to be educated."

"Yes sire." Leon said before shimmering out.

"What are you going to do with these?" Bianca asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." the Source replied turning to the crystal ball.

xxxxx

With everyone gathered in the living room Leo began to speak, he thought it would be best if he started it all off and the sisters could join in whenever they pleased. With a great sigh he began to tell the tale.

"In 2004 we were visited by someone." Leo said. "Someone from the future. He came back in time to fix his world, the world that was to be our future."

"Chris?" Mel asked thinking about the photo.

Leo nodded. "Chris came from the future, none of us knew he was a Halliwell for a very long time. When he arrived he told us his name was Chris Perry. He came back to save his family from an evil in the future." Leo stopped and looked to the girls. Phoebe nodded.

"Chris came back to save his brother, he came back to save Wyatt." Phoebe continued. "In the future he was from Wyatt was an evil overlord who picked on the world because of the unfortunate events that had happened in his childhood. He was kidnapped when he was a baby and it did some serious damage to him, Chris arrived knowing that his happened sometime before he was born and he was going to stop it."

Everyone sat looking amazed, they couldn't believe what was happening. Paige took over.

"So Chris fought many demons, made us fight many demons, hopping he would be able to save Wyatt. All this time he walked around with an emotional package under his belt as he couldn't tell us what had happened in case of," Paige smiled at the thought. "Future consequences because he didn't want to change the future for the worst." Phoebe also smiled at the thought of that line he had used often. "We found out who Chris was after Phoebe and a vision and then he told me while we were dealing with a genie. Then we told Piper she was pregnant with our totally neurotic witch lighter from the future."

Piper laughed. "He was not _that _neurotic." she defended. "When I found out I nearly died, I cried for hours. Not because I was sad I was having another child, no, the fact was he had left everything he loved behind to save us all and we were horrible to him. He told lie upon lie to protect his world and us." She started tearing up. "But he always forgave us. Chris cracked one night after a demon attack and told us about some of the horrible stuff that had happened, how he had lost me on his 14th birthday, how his father was never around, how his aunts were dead, the power of three was dead. The only people he had left were Wyatt and Bianca, his fiancé." Piper stopped talking and Phoebe took over again.

"But Wyatt killed Bianca, or so we thought until now. Chris lost all of you." she said motioning to the cousins and the friends. "Then we thought we had eliminated the power that took Wyatt and we concentrated on sending Chris back home but…we never got the chance too because I got shot and an elder kidnapped Wyatt and…." Phoebe stopped.

"The elder hurt Chris." Paige finished with tears in her eyes. Everyone gasped, Chris sat looking at his feet, he remembered something along those lines.

"Chris had been stabbed by a magical athame which wouldn't allow us to heal him and after the FBI broke in and Leo had returned Chris….Chris….faded away." Paige said with big wet eyes. The image played over and over in her head. "Leo told him not to give up and he said you neither and then faded away. Chris died on the day he was born. He never got to go back home."

Everyone sat in silence and Bell reached for Chris' hand and took it in her own. Mel sat crying beside Chris, the others were all huddled together sobbing too, even Junior who never let anyone see him cry. Wyatt sat a little away from the group tears falling from his eyes, his little brother did all that to save him and then died in the process. Why was life so unfair?

"But…" Leo said holding onto Piper while she sobbed. "He did it, Chris saved us all and he got to grow up in a happy world and became the son we had always wished he had gotten the chance to be."

Wyatt let out a shaky breath when he saw no one was going to continue. He decided he would instead then. "So y-you never told us this in case it tore us apart?" he asked.

"Baby," Piper said knowing what he was thinking. "It wasn't you."

"But it was Mom." Wyatt said. "Chris died because of me and w-what I did."

"No Wyatt." Phoebe said shaking her head. "You have none done nothing bad in you life, history was rewritten we all got to have this happy life and live in the future Chris created."

"But I remember him being there!" Wyatt shouted. "I remember he was always around looking out for me, now I know who it was that got stabbed! After that he just disappeared."

"Wyatt, son." Leo said but he never got to finish his sentence because the front doors flew open and in stormed an army of demons.

"What the hell?!" Piper shouted. "Paige blast them!"

"I wouldn't do that." Leon said with a twisted smile. He raised his hand and threw a potion bottle before saying something in Latin. The gang tried to get up but they were all knocked to the floor and were knocked unconscious.

Leon smiled and chanted a spell. "Awaken a mother's fear,

The pain of losing the ones she holds dear,

Play the day all over again,

The day they lost a dear, dear friend." Leon waved his hands and the demons disappeared with him.

All over the city things began to change, golden dust washed over the world. Citizens dropped to the floor no matter what they were doing and their clothes changed. In the manor Coop, Henry, Wyatt, Mel, Letti, Jenny, Skye, Junior, Charlie, Gracie, Bell, Kayla, Dylan and Jason all disappeared in a shower of what looked like tiny golden embers from fireworks. Chris, Leo, Piper, Phoebe and Paige's clothes changed, something was very wrong.

**So that's the end of this chap, what did you guys think? leave me a wee review please :D xox**


	12. Video Game stars

**Here's the next chapt :D, since i'm ill and been told to stay of school for a couple of days i get to sit at my pc wrapped in my duvet and post the next chapters of the story yay! lol **

**disclaimer: don't own charmed....blah....only own what you haven't seen before.....blah **

* * *

**Chapter Eight- Video game stars**

Piper groaned and she awakened first, she looked around puzzled, where was everyone else. She looked down at her clothes and saw that she had a purple top on with jeans. She hadn't been wearing those earlier. She turned to look at her sisters, phoebe was dressed in a pink t-shirt, Paige was wearing yellow and grey so was Chris. Leo was dressed in a white shirt. Climbing to her feet Piper looked around and saw Wuvey sitting on the sofa, playpens were dotted around the many rooms. Turning quickly she looked down at Chris and then to her sisters and husband, they had never worn those clothes ever since….

"Oh my god!" Piper cried. "Paige, Phoebe, Leo wake up!" she shouted causing them to stir. Quickly she darted over to Chris and got down on her knees and shook him gently. "Chris? Chris peanut open your eyes."

"Mom?" He groaned and Piper let out a shaky breath. Hearing this he sat up and looked at Piper. "Mom what's wrong?"

"I love you so much!" Piper said hugging him tightly.

"Ok anyone want to tell me why I am dressed in these clothes?" Phoebe asked. "I wasn't wearing this earlier."

"Where are the others?" Leo asked.

"Uh…guys." Paige said looking down at her outfit. "I haven't worn this since the day…"

Phoebe gasped. "No!" she shouted. "Please no not again!"

Chris bit down on his lip hard and then looked at his Mom. "This is the day I die isn't it?"

"We are not gonna let that happen again." Piper said sternly. "I'm not loosing you ok?"

xxxxx

Bell opened her eyes and looked around, she was in a dark room or something. She could hear a faint dripping noise. With a sigh she made her way over to what she thought was a wall. "Guys?" She asked. "Anyone there?"

A light appeared and Bell's eyes closed as the light stung them. She opened her eyes again and saw Wyatt standing in front of her."Help me please!" he cried.

"What?" Bell asked. "Wyatt what's wrong?" she studied him up and down, his hair was longer, his clothes dark. "Oh no." she gasped.

"Bell what the hell do we do?!" Wyatt shouted rage booming through his voice.

Bell cringed and then disappeared in a flash of light, Wyatt looked around astonished and then he too disappeared in a flash of light.

xxxxx

Junior tried to pull on the doors again, still no luck. They just wouldn't budge. He was locked in there with his father, Uncle Coop, sisters, cousins and Bell, Kayla, Dylan and Jason. Wyatt, Chris, his Mom, Aunt's and Uncle Leo were no where to be seen. Bell let out a sigh and walked over to the bookcase skimming the shelves for a spell book. Pulling one out she saw that all the pages were blank, she tried another one and it was the same story.

"What the hell is going on?" Bell asked. "All the books are blank."

"We really need to get outta here." Letti said looking around. "We need to find the others."

Charlie sat down on the floor cross-legged and closed her eyes over, everyone stared at her in confusion.

"Baby what are you doing?" Henry asked his daughter.

"Trying to sense Mom." She said keeping her eyes closed.

"Ok I don't get it." Kayla said standing up from the table she was sitting on. "Why are we stuck here?"

"Good question." Jason said looking around.

"Guys?!" Dylan said looking down at his hands. "I have my powers back."

Everyone tried to use their powers and found that their rightful ones had returned to their bodies.

xxxxx

Ebony sighed and then she placed her hand into the jar and a long stream of white light flew from her fingertips, satisfied she had filled the jar up enough she pulled her hand back and shut the lid over fastening the bolts and then quickly, taking one last look in the crystal ball she left before the source returned.

xxxxx

Phoebe walked back into the living room totally confused, everything was slightly different from the actual day. There were baby things scattered around but there were no babies and Piper wasn't pregnant. Paige was busy in the kitchen mixing up potions while Leo placed crystals around the rooms. Piper was in the attic fetching the book, Chris on the other hand stood looking out the window, the world was different he knew it. Over head a plan flew round in a circle and created a smiley face in the sky, sinister or what? Seeing people head up the steps to the manor he frowned.

"Aunt Phoebe?" Chris said.

"Yea honey, what is it?" Phoebe asked walking over to him.

"People are coming to the door." Chris said moving to let her look out the window.

"Oh my god." Phoebe breathed. This was where she got… "Chris don't answer the door!"

Too late, Phoebe froze and then heard a gun shot, swearing she ran out into the hall and saw Chris lying on the floor.

"Have a nice day now." The officer said as he left with the next door neighbour.

"Chris?!" Phoebe shouted dropping to her knees. "Chris!"

"Aunt Phoebe." Chris moaned lifting his shaking hands from his stomach.

"Phoebe?!" Paige shouted running through from the kitchen. "Oh my god!"

There was a flash of light and time rewound, Phoebe disappeared back up the stairs, Paige the kitchen and Chris was left standing in the living room.

Chris lifted the lace drape and peered outside, he looked up and watched the smiley face being drawn in the sky…again.

xxxxx

A light flashed around the others in magic school and it left them dazed for a moment. Everyone looked around and then back to each other. Mel clutched her sides and doubled over in pain.

"Mel are you alright?" Coop asked walking over to his niece.

"It's Chris." She said slowly straitening out again.

Henry Jr looked at her and his eyes lit up. "I've got an idea."

"You do?" Letti asked.

"Yes, don't sound so surprised." Junior said. He turned to Bell. "Do you think you'd be able to project what's happening to Chris and the others?"

"Uh…I don't know, I'm not very good at using my power yet." Bell answered.

"Mel could help." Kayla said. "I mean she felt Chris right? So if you guys hold hands and think about him, it would make the connection stronger."

"Jenny could help too." Skye said. "I mean her power should give you an extra boost right?"

Jenny shrugged and she moved to sit with Mel and Bell on the floor. They sat in a circle and joined hands.

"No." Junior said shaking his head. "Sit at the points of the triqutra. Major power boost."

The girls shifted and then held hands and began thinking about Chris, a small golden coloured bubble appeared in the middle of them.

"It's working." Coop said reassuringly.

xxxxx

The doorbell went and Phoebe and Chris looked at each other, they knew what happened next.

Chris sneezed and he suddenly orbed. Amazed he looked down at his hands and threw one out, he watched with a smile as the vase went flying across the room.

"Paige!" Phoebe shouted.

"Yea?" The sister in question said coming from the kitchen.

"We have our powers back!" Phoebe said happily.

"YES!" Paige cried orbing in and out just to check.

The front door burst open and in walked a police officer and the next door neighbour. "Knock knock." They said with grins plastered onto their faces.

"What the hell?!" Phoebe asked. "They are meant to wait for us to answer the door." The police officer lifted his hand, bringing his gun up and he fired it. Chris threw his hand out and the bullet changed direction and hit the officer in the chest.

"Outside!" Paige shouted throwing her hand out. The two were surrounded in blue and white orbs and they disappeared.

Chris turned and waved his hand and shut the front door over. Leo and Piper came running down the stairs."What happened?" Piper asked.

"We have our powers back." Paige said.

"And We nearly got shot." Chris added.

"Ok something fishy is going on." Phoebe said. "Family meeting now."

Piper flicked her fingers and blew up one of the lamps, with a smile on her face she headed down the stairs with Leo and followed her sister and son into the living room.

xxxxx

Jenny, Mel and Bell gasped and dropped hands. The others looked at them their eyes still wide from what they had seen.

"What the hell does that mean?" Jason asked. "Every time someone dies life resets?"

"Like a game." Dylan said pushing himself up. "Jason you're a genius."

"How am I a genius?" Jason asked.

"Whoever did this, has set the world out like a game." Dylan said.

"What? so like, it resets after you lose all your lives?" Henry asked.

"Yea." Dylan nodded. "But you can only do it a certain amount of times."

"Ok, how do we stop this?" Skye asked. "We're stuck in here."

"We need to get to Wyatt." Bell said.

"Why?" Coop asked.

"Before I appeared hear I saw him and he was darker."

"You don't think, Wyatt will have to try and kill Chris do you?" Charlie asked. "Like he's the last level."

Gracie stood up and headed over to the book shelve and pulled out another book, it's pages were blank. "Ok guys, you played video games when you were little. How do you unlock items?"

"Uh…depends on the game." Jason answered. "Usually you need to find a key or something."

"Ok," Henry said trying to get his head around this. "Well someone needs to get to Wyatt and I pick Kayla."

"What?!" Kayla asked. "Why me?"

"You two have issues that you need to work out, now is the perfect time."

"Oh no way." Kayla said shaking her head. "The demon girlfriend…."

"Ex-girlfriend." Mel and Letti corrected.

"Whatever," Kayla said.

Coop sighed and threw his hands down in frustration. "He loves you!" he shouted. It echoed throughout the whole room and everyone went silent as "You, you, you." bounced off the walls.

"O…k..a..y." Dylan said clapping his hands together. "How about we get this show on the road huh?"

"Uh ok." Skye said rubbing her hands together. "Not quite Lara Croft but she's the best we've got, make her look snazzy, sexy and hot.

Transform Kayla into our super gaming star,

take her from zero to hero?"

"What kind of spell was that?!" Charlie asked. "That was…."

A flurry of bright lights spun round Kayla and when they disappeared everyone gasped at her appearance.

"Ok I think the zero to hero was a little harsh." Letti said.

"Oh my god!" she shrieked. "Change me back! NOW!"

"Honey you look fab." Jenny said laughing.

"Yea a real Lara Croft." Letti said smirking.

"Whoops." Skye said with a grin. "My bad."

Kayla was dressed in a short pair of denim shorts, a purple tank top, beige timberland walking boots and she had a gun strap around her right ankle. Her long almost black hair was tied up in a ponytail, at least it wasn't that stupid plat she thought to herself. Everyone burst into fits of laughter. Kayla stood with her arms folded across her chest. "I feel ridiculous!"

"You look ridiculous." Jason said laughing.

Kayla growled and then squatted down and began removing the firearm from her ankle. Dylan looked her up and down. "Do you uh have a knife or something anywhere else?" He asked. "Lara always had a knife."

"Uh…" Kayla stood up and started patting down on her clothes with a pissed off look on her face she stopped at her butt and slid her hand down the back of her shorts. The guys turned away and coughed. Kayla reached in and pulled out a pretty big knife.

"Oh my god, if you had sat down…" Gracie said looking slightly pale.

"Here." Bell said picking up an athame off one of the bookshelves I suggest you hide this somewhere."

Kayla took it and strapped it around her upper thigh. Mel shook her head. "This so wont do. Lara always arrives in a slinky cocktail dress."

"Focus people." Henry said. "We are trying to find Wyatt and save the others not make her the new L.C."

"She has a point though Henry." Coop said.

"Oh ok fine." Kayla said placing her hands on her hips. "I know you're just gonna do it anyway so hurry up and get it over with."

Charlie, Gracie, Skye, Jenny, Letti and Mel all added their own personal fashion choices to the spell to conjure up the perfect cocktail dress.

"Personal gain is all over this spell." Jason said folding his arms and sitting down.

They finished casting the spell and bright lights spun round Kayla. When they faded everyone's mouths hung open in shock. She had a red dress on with a black bow around her middle, there was a rather large slit up the side and the dress had silver sparkles along the bust.

"Wow." Dylan said. "That is better than any Lara dress I've ever seen."

"You've still got your shorts on under that right?" Coop asked.

"Yes." Kayla nodded. "And my t-shirt too."

"Just checking, you know how her dresses get in fight scenes.

"Dad stop _now_." Letti said.

"Right." Bell said. Let's get you to uh…Wyatt. Take this girl so that she may find, who she needs in space of mind, take her to the one she seeks, take her there so they may meet."

"Now that is a proper spell." Kayla said pointing her finger at Skye. She disappeared in a flash of white light and the others burst out laughing again.

"Damn she'd give Angie a run for her money." Jason laughed.

xxxxx

"How the hell did they get their powers back?!" The source shouted at Bianca. "I trusted you witch!"

"Hey!" Bianca shouted. "It was _not_ me!"

"Why I outta…" The source growled.

"You outta what?" Bianca asked placing her hands on her hips. "You may be the source but you're still Junior." She hissed. The source flicked his fingers and Bianca screamed as she was set alight."Bianca!" Ebony screamed running forward but Leon grabbed a hold of her and pulled her back out of the cave. "Let me go!" Ebony sobbed.

Leon put his arms around the young phoenix and hugged her tightly as they heard her older sister go up in flames.

"That'll teach you." The source hissed.

"It's all my fault!" Ebony sobbed. "I gave them their powers back and now she's dead."

"Shh!" Leon scorned. He held onto her tightly and shimmered them out of ear shot of the source.

xxxxx

Phoebe levitated out of the demon's grasp and then threw the potion she had in her hand down on him. The vial hit the top of his head and cracked like an egg. Chris orbed his Aunt Phoebe over to his side as the demon erupted into flames.

Looking around they watched Piper blow up the last demon. "Are we all alright?" She asked looking around.

"Yea." Came the replies from her son, sisters and husband.

"Good." Piper said with a smile. "So that's two demon attacks and we haven't been reset again."

Chris nodded. "Uh Mom, I've been thinking…What if uh…Wyatt or Gideon comes and we have to kill them?"

"Why would that happen?" Piper asked.

"Cause all video games have levels like that were you have to defeat a boss type thing." Chris informed his mother. "And this is pretty much like a video game."

Phoebe nodded. "Ok, well uh…what do we do? Sit around and wait for them to attack?"

"Phoebe we only have three lives not nine." Paige said sternly even though it sound really stupid.

"That means I've only got two." Chris pointed out. "I got shot."

"Damn it!" Leo cursed causing everyone to look at him confused. He had just cursed, Leo never cursed.

"Uh…Dad." Chris said looking at him. "Are you alright?"

"No!" Leo said loudly. "I am not going to let this happen again!" He walked over to Chris and hugged him. "I'm going to keep you safe."

Chris a little taken back by this did nothing but let his father hug him. Piper, Phoebe and Paige then joined in the hug as if they were drawing strength from each other.

xxxxx

Kayla wandered up the steps to the manor and walked in the front door, the manor looked darker than usual she couldn't explain it but something was off. Opening the door and stepping inside she got a fright at the amount of people walking around it. They were being given guided tours.

"What the hell?" she asked herself. "Right you can do this Kay, think tomb raider be Lara." she walked over to the stairs and saw a guard standing there.

"I'm sorry but upstairs is off limits just now, Lord Wyatt is resting."

"Did you just say Lord?" Kayla asked.

The guard looked at her funny. "How dare you question his lordship!" he bellowed throwing a fireball at her. It hit her and there was a flash of light.

Kayla looked around, she was back outside. "Damn it!" she cursed. "Ok this is clearly harder than I thought!" she hissed to herself. She opened the door and headed over to where the guard was standing.

"I'm sorry but upstairs…." he was interrupted by her.

"I'm L-Lord Wyatt's entertainment for this evening." Kayla said in the sexiest tone she could manage.

The guard eyed her up and down, coming to the conclusion that she must be who she claimed as no one dressed in a slinky cocktail dress to visit a museum. The guard stepped aside and let Kayla past. She nodded in thanks and then headed up the stairs as quickly as she could.

"Damn hookers." The guard hissed under his breath.

Kayla stopped and turned round on the stairs. "I heard that!" she hissed before throwing her hand out frying the guard on the spot. Satisfied he had been shocked enough she dropped her hand and headed up the stairs to the "Lord's" room.

Upon reaching the landing Kayla sighed heavily spying more guards, she pulled at her dress to straighten it up a little and then headed over to the door strutting like she had seen female spies do so many times before herself. The guards eyed her up and down suspiciously they both folded their arms over across their chests.

"Can we help you?" One asked.

"I'm here to see a Mr Halliwell." Kayla answered folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh really?" The second asked. "Any reason why?"

Kayla swore inside her head. "I'd rather not tell you what he had in mind." she said with a little smile.

One of the guards seemed to buy it but the other stood his ground firmly. "Password then?" he asked.

"Why does everyone have to be so unreasonable?" Kayla asked swiftly placing her hand in the slit of her dress and pulling out the athame before plunging it in demon number one's chest. The other demon nodded his head in approval and opened the door before stepping through.

Kayla followed him in and stood behind him. The room was dark, darker than usual. "Sire, the fun is here." He said before bowing and then leaving.

Kayla gulped as a dark figure headed towards her.

"I did not order any fun." Wyatt said in a deep dark voice.

"Ok listen to me Wyatt." Kayla said discreetly sliding the athame back into it's hiding place. "I'm here to help you ok?"

Wyatt walked over and flicked on his bedside light. Turning round he gasped and the quickly covered it up with a cough. Kayla's jaw dropped upon seeing him, he looked so different. Scared, dark, confused and most of all venerable.

"Kay?" Wyatt asked taking in her appearance, he thought she looked beautiful. That dress really suited her.

Kayla smiled. "Hi." She said softly walking towards him.

Wyatt shook his head and stepped back. "Stay away." He said.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"I don't wanna hurt you." Wyatt said trying to sound tough.

"Yea, right." Kayla said rolling her eyes.

"I'm Evil god damn it! I killed my brother!" Wyatt shouted he raised his hand and an energy ball went flying towards Kayla.

Kayla ducked and rolled across the floor in true Lara Croft style. Maybe he did want to hurt her, _play it cool think about Lara. Be Lara._ Kayla thought to herself. Cursing loudly she pulled on the bottom of her dress and ripped it so she wasn't tripping over it.

"I guess Coop was right." Kayla said standing up again. "Ok now was there any need in that?!"

Wyatt looked at his hand and then up at her face. He honestly looked scared, as if he hadn't meant to do that. "GET OUT!" he bellowed.

Kayla shook her head and walked closer to Wyatt. "No." She answered simply. "I am not letting you throw everything you love out the window. You are stronger than this demon Wyatt! He's just messing with all of us! You are not a bad person!"

"Then why does it hurt so much?!" Wyatt yelled. "Why do I feel responsible?!"

"Oh I dunno, maybe the fact you love your brother and want to protect him! But because you were a baby you couldn't so you feel guilty!" Kayla shouted.

"GET OUT!" Wyatt yelled again stepping forward and striking Kayla in the face.

Kayla fell onto the floor and Wyatt jumped eight feet backwards. Kayla lifted her hand and wiped the trickle of blood away from the corner of her mouth before standing up. She ripped at the dress until it fell from her form. She straightened her purple top and stood with her hands on her hips. Wyatt looked at her confused. "It. Wasn't. Your. Fault." Kayla said emphasizing each word. "And Chris will die _again_ if you don't hurry up and get your frigging act…."

The door burst open and three guards burst through the door and raised their hands creating energy balls. They had heard their Lord shouting and come to his aid, in fear of having their life snatched from them. Kayla whipped her head round and saw one demon throw the energy ball. She ducked out the way and kicked the demon so that his feet came out from under him. Falling to the floor Kayla reached and pulled out her athame and hit the second demon in the chest with it.

The third demon pulled Kayla up by the shoulder and pinned her hands behind her back. "Wyatt." Kayla said desperation in her voice. "If he kills me I wont be coming back, I've already lost my life!"

Wyatt looked at her confused, it was true. He had been hit with an energy ball and died and then come back to life but he had two lives left not one.

"Wyatt please!" Kayla begged. "You're better than all of this and if you won't change to save me, do it for Chris."

Seeing she was getting nowhere, Kayla let a few silent tears fall from her eyes as she turned away from Wyatt.

xxxxx

"What the hell is he doing?!" Letti cried watching the little glowing ball. "They're gonna kill her!"

"Damn it Wyatt!" Jason shouted loudly even though they couldn't be heard. "Don't do it!"

Skye turned to her father and sobbed into his shirt scared to see what happened next. Bell ran over to the book shelves and started pulling books out dropping them onto the floor.

"What are you doing?" Dylan asked.

"I'm looking for the key!" Bell shouted standing up and dropping hands with the girls. "You said to get out you find the key and it unlocks the thing you need to find yes?"

"Yea." Dylan said nodding but not catching on.

"That means the key must be somewhere here in this room." Bell said pulling out more books.

"Girls keep at that ok? Charlie take Bell's place." Coop said before running over to another bookshelf.

Henry, Gracie, Letti, Dylan and Jason all took another bookshelf, while Skye started opening curtains and pulling up the rugs.

Jenny took a deep breath to concentrate on Wyatt again, Mel and Charlie also did the same.

xxxxx

Wyatt looked at the situation in front of him, was he really just going to let those demons kill Kayla? His best friend and secret love? Wyatt stood debating over what to do. What _if_ she was telling the truth? What _if_ it wasn't his fault? What _if_ he was just being stupid? It wouldn't have been the first time. Kayla gasped as she felt the ice cold blade touch her neck. She took in a shaky breath and felt a few more tears fall down her face. Wyatt heard her gasp and turned to look at her, he shook his head without realising and then lifted his hand."No." he said in an ice cold tone. "Leave her."

"But my Lord?" The demon said. "She tried to…"

"I said leave her!" Wyatt bellowed. Ever so slowly the demon lowered the athame from Kayla's neck.

The demon she had knocked out on the floor sprung back to life and took the athame from the demon's hand and threw it at Wyatt. It hit him in the chest and he fell to the floor.

"NO!" Kayla shouted turning round and throwing an energy ball at each of the demons. "Wyatt!" she shouted running over.

Wyatt took deep breaths and pulled the athame out of his stomach causing him to cry out in pain. Kayla got down on her knees and looked at his wound. "No," she sobbed.

Wyatt smiled as he looked up into her face. "I'm s-so s-sorry." he said brushing his thumb over the gash at the side of her mouth.

"It's ok." Kayla said as tears fell down her face. "Hang on ok?"

Wyatt nodded taking a hold of her hand and squeezing it tightly. Kayla looked around the room, she needed something. No she needed a white lighter and fast.

"Junior!" She cried. "Gracie! Charlie!"

xxxxx

Mel gasped and she dropped her hands from her cousins' and held onto her stomach beginning to sob. "Wyatt!" She cried.

Coop and Henry ran over to her and she clung onto her Uncle Henry's shirt. "What happened?!" He asked.

"Wyatt, got stabbed." Charlie said taking shaky breaths.

"Get over here!" Bell shouted. Jenny, Charlie and Coop ran over and began looking for the stinking key to get them out of this god forsaken library.

"Wyatt..." Mel sobbed into Henry's shirt."Shh baby we're gonna save him." Henry said rocking her back and forth. "We're gonna save everyone."

xxxxx

Chris clutched at his stomach and dropped to his knees causing Piper to run over to him. "Chris?!" she asked dropping to her knees in front of him. "Chris baby what is it?"

Chris gasped as the tears stung his cheeks, they were burning hot. "W-Wyatt!" he shouted.

"Sweetie what is it?" Piper asked watching her youngest son lift his head to look at her.

"He's hurt Mom." Chris cried.

Piper pulled Chris to her and held him while he sobbed into her chest. "Leo!" she shouted. "Paige, Phoebe!"

Blue and white orbs appeared at the bottom of the stairs where Piper and Chris were sitting, the disappeared leaving Leo, Paige and Phoebe.

"What happened?" Leo asked squatting down.

"Wyatt's hurt." Piper answered tears falling down her face.

"What?" Paige asked.

There was a cracking noise and the gang turned their heads towards the front door, the glass cracked and an almighty wind picked up throwing the doors open.

"Honey I'm home!" The cloaked figure called. They walked in the hallway, their shoes clipping off the wooden floor, they sounded like canons.

Leo quickly pulled Chris and Piper to their feet and they all started backing up into the dining room.

"Little Chrissy, I thought I had finished you off. The voice hissed.

"No." Piper said quietly as the figure took their hood down.

"Gideon?!" Phoebe shrieked.

"Miss me?" He asked raising his hands and taking a little bow.

"No but I think Hell does." Paige said sternly. "Athame!" Paige shouted and it appeared above her hand in a flurry of orbs. With one swift movement the athame cut through the air and headed straight for Gideon. He clicked his fingers and the athame fell to the floor just short of his feet.

"Up stairs NOW!" Leo said ushering everyone to the stairs.

"But…"

"Chris go with your Mom and Aunts now." Leo said pushing them.

"But Dad…" Chris said. Paige grabbed onto his hand and Piper's, Phoebe held onto Piper's other free hand and they disappeared in a flurry of orbs.

"Looks like it's just you 'n' me old friend." Gideon said with a smirk.

"You're not my friend." Leo said throwing his hands out generating lightening bolts as blue as the sea.

Gideon did the same, his were tainted with evil and glowed purple like his orbs had done.

xxxxx

Kayla picked up the material from the perfect cocktail dress and lifted up Wyatt's black shirt so she could look at his wound. She gently pressed down on the wound with her hand wrapped in the material, trying to slow the blood flow. Wyatt gritted his teeth as she pressed harder.

"Sorry." Kayla said watching Wyatt grimace in pain.

Wyatt nodded and bit down on his lip. Kayla looked back up at his face and saw that his hair had begun to shrink. The long curls receded and became the short do she had always known.

"What is it?" Wyatt asked watching her mouth drop.

"Your hair…" Kayla said in amazement.

"What?" Wyatt said turning to his shoulders. There was no curly hair there. He smiled. "Thank god."

Kayla laughed and touched noses with him, resting her forehead on his. "You're gonna be ok."

Wyatt smiled unsure of what she had just said, he could feel himself getting weaker and weaker.

"Just don't give up ok?" Kayla said.

Wyatt nodded and shut his eyes for a moment before replying. "Ok."

xxxxx

Skye pulled up more of the rug and found a broken floorboard. "Why is it always a floorboard?" she asked herself out loud. Throwing the rug off, she bent down and started pulling up the rest of the floorboard. Coop turned round seeing what Skye was trying to do, he waved over Gracie, Jason and Dylan. They jogged over and got down on the floor beside Skye. Gracie sat beside Skye and pulled up the floorboard with her wile Coop and the boys started to pull away the ones around it. Henry walked over and helped his cousins lifted the board right up, he took a hold of it and Skye reached in and fumbled around, feeling something velvety, praying it wasn't a rat she reached in and pulled it out. Moving her hands away Gracie and Junior dropped the board when Skye's hands were clear of the whole.

"What you got baby girl?" Coop asked.

Skye opened the box and a bright golden light shone. Smiling she said. "We need to get this to Kayla."

"What the hell is that?" Henry asked walking over with a rather shaky Mel.

"Healing powers." Junior said. He recognised the glow.

"Guys!" Bell shouted.

Everyone turned to look at her. Standing with a smile on her face she held up a large iron key in her hand.

"Wait to go Bell!" Letti said happily. "Now we can get outta here."

"Uh…" Jenny said also holding up a key.

"It's never that easy is it?" Coop said sighing.

"Right we can try and get outta here but we need to get this to Kayla like now." Skye said.

"Let me do that." Coop said taking the box from his daughter's hands. He waved his hand out over it and it disappeared in a flash of pink light.

"Mel," Jenny said. "Think you can make the connection with us again?" She nodded and took a hold of Jenny and Charlie's hands before they all sat down in their positions. The others waited in anticipation for the bubble to appear.

xxxxx

Chris paced up and down the attic while is mother and Aunts worked on the vanquishing spell and potion. The house shook again, a result from the battle that was going on down stairs. Then it went quiet. Piper looked up from the book and listened, nothing. Chris could hear footsteps, thinking it was his father he opened up the attic door, he could still her the footsteps but there was no one there.

"Chris shut the…." Phoebe said looking up towards him.

"Ugh!" Chris cried as he felt something sharp pierce his skin in his stomach. "D-dad." He cried before falling to his knees.

"Chris?!" Piper shouted running over. "No!" She shouted throwing her hands up and blowing the air up around the room looking for Gideon. She hit him and he fell to the floor now visible. "LEO!" Piper screamed. "Chris hang on ok baby?"

"Piper!" Paige shouted waving her over. Piper shook her head and Phoebe grabbed a hold of the potion and Paige orbed them to Piper's side.

"Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda," Phoebe chanted.

"Astrid, Helena, Laura, Grace," Paige said.

"Halliwell witches stand strong beside us," Piper chanted.

"Vanquish this evil from time and space." The sisters and Chris said together in unison.

Gideon started to bubble up as Leo appeared in a flurry of orbs, looking around at the scene and Chris on the floor he shook his head before dropping to his son's side. Phoebe lifted her hand and tossed the potion and it hit Gideon on the shoulder causing him to erupt into flames. There was an almighty explosion and the sisters and Leo were thrown apart from each other into different areas of the room. Chris was shunted along the floor to beside the door. Glass from the window pains cracked and then fell when Gideon gave his last cry of terror. As he was turned into nothing but a pile of ash, no one got up or moved from their new spot on the floor.

xxxxx

Kayla shook her head causing her ponytail to swish slightly, it was like one of those really sloppy scenes from the chick-flick movies, Wyatt was getting ready to say his line that made all the girls in the cinema burst into tears.

"Don't you dare say it Halliwell." Kayla warned. "Cause if you do I'll save you and then kill you all over again."Wyatt laughed slightly but it turned into a hacking cough, that caused Kayla to cringe.

"Don't make me laugh." he said softly.

"Well that's a Herculean task you laugh at me all the time!" Kayla said with a smile. "Especially when I make an ass of myself which is 90% of the time."

"But it's cute." Wyatt said with a grin. "And may I just say, you look so stupid in that outfit."

"Gee, thanks." Kayla said sarcastically.

"I liked the dress better." Wyatt said as his eyelids started to get heavier.

"Yea your guard thought I was a right hooker." Kayla said. Looking down at his face seeing his eyelids close over Kayla squeezed his hand tight. "Don't go to sleep on me Wy. Come on look at me."

Wyatt didn't move or respond to her call in anyway causing Kayla to panic a little. "Wyatt, Wyatt wake up!"

There was a flash of pink light and Kayla turned her head to find a red velvet box sitting a little behind her. Confused she picked it up and read the note attached. _"All you need is faith, trust and a little pixie dust?"_ Kayla read aloud with tears falling. She smiled _"Coop."_ She said turning back to face Wyatt. Quickly she opened the box and dumped some of the contents on Wyatt's wound. The golden dust fell and collected round his shirt before patching up the hole in his skin and his shirt. Kayla smiled as she saw the colour coming back into his face, Wyatt gasped and looked up at Kayla before pulling her into a hug.

xxxxx

Bell turned the second key, the one Jenny had found and the doors "clicked" unlocking the doors. She turned with a smile and gave the thumbs up. Picking up a few more red boxes Dylan and Jason headed over to her first."Wyatt's ok!" Mel shouted happily letting go of Charlie and Jenny's hands.

"Lets go kick some ass." Bell said as she lead the group out of the library and down the halls to the entrance to magic school. Demons started appearing out of nowhere and the gang using their excellent team work managed to vanquish every single one.

"Ok you guys ready?" Coop asked taking a hold of Henry by the elbow.

"Yea." Came the chorus of replies. "Right, we've got Wy and Kay." He said gesturing to himself, Henry and Jason. "You guys get back to the manor ok?"

Jenny, Letti, Skye, Bell, Charlie, Gracie, Junior, Mel and Dylan all linked hands and disappeared in a rainbow of colours and sparkles. After watching them go, the boys left with the help of Coop to get Wyatt and Kayla.

xxxxx

The group arrived in the downstairs hall of the manor, looking around they saw broken glass, china and wood. Someone had defiantly been fighting. Taking the lead Dylan and Letti headed off into the downstairs rooms looking for any sign of life. Mel shut her eyes over and locked in on Chris.

"Chris!" She shouted heading for the stairs. "Mom! Dad!" she shouted running up them two of a time.

"Mel wait!" Bell shouted running after her.

"There's no one here." Letti said jogging back into the hall with Dylan. "You don't think…" Charlie said looking around at the damage. "We're too late?"

Jenny shook her head. "No, come on." She said leading the others up the steps.

Mel pushed the attic door open and gasped at the sight, it was wrecked. There was no way they would find them in this mess. "Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the scene to be unseen." Mel chanted. There was a flash of light and the room became it's usual self revealing the places Piper, Paige, Phoebe and Leo lay. Mel ran in carrying the box in her hand over to her mother's side. Bell stopped at the door and gasped turning her head she saw Chris lying on the floor. She quickly made her way over to him and dropped to her knees by his side.

"Please be breathing." She muttered quietly to herself as she placed a hand over his neck, trying to find a pulse.

There was a flash of pink light and the boys appeared with Kayla and Wyatt. Bell turned her head and waved Wyatt over.

"Chris wake up." Bell said shaking him hard.

Wyatt ran over, dropping to his knees. He held his hands out over his brother and watched as the golden light intensified but the wound didn't get any smaller. "Chris?"

There was a flash of light and everything changed, Everyone's clothes turned to the ones that they had been wearing earlier, Kayla's Lara Croft get up disappeared thank goodness. Piper, Paige, Leo and Phoebe all came round and headed over to where Wyatt was with Chris. Piper holding her breath waiting for someone to tell her if he was alright.

"Ouch…." Chris groaned as Bell smothered him. "Get off!"

"I'm so glad you're ok!" Bell cried happily.

Mel turned to her mom and hugged her tightly. "Is he gone?"

Piper nodded. "Oh I think so."

"Ok so do you mind telling us the _whole _story?" Charlie asked. "I am still rather confused."

"You know what?" Piper said looking at her sisters. "How about I make us some hot coca and we sit and talk about it?"

"Love that idea!" Coop said, he loved his sister in-law's hot chocolate.

Helping Chris up, everyone left the attic leaving Wyatt and Kayla standing there in an awkward silence.

"Glad to be out that outfit?" Wyatt asked. What a pathetic question.

"Yup." What a pathetic answer. Kayla chewed on her lip nervously. "Uh…Wy," she said walking over to him.

"Yea?" Wyatt asked looking at her confused.

Kayla froze for a second and then Wyatt felt her lips come crashing down on his. He smiled before kissing her back, the kiss was short but sweet all the same.

Wyatt cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair. "Uh…."

"Damn that was stupid wasn't it?" Kayla asked going red in the face.

"I…Uh…I." Wyatt stammered.

"Yea thought so." Kayla said placing her hands in her pockets and jogging out of that attic to go and find the others.

Wyatt groaned and then hit the palm of his hand off his forehead. "Smooth Wy, real smooth."

* * *

**Yes there you people go, you finally got the kiss so be happy and leave me a review please. Love to you all xox**


	13. Grizzly Graduation

**Hey everybody!!! sorry i haven't updated this story in like forever, i've been really busy with my exams and i hit a wall with my writer's block. it seems my muse took a little holiday lol. so here is the next chapter!!! hope you guys enjoy! xox**

**

* * *

**

**Grizzly graduation **

The red flames on the side of the walls lit up the cavern. Leon and Keane walked into the caver wearing their long black cloaks. Demons were talking amongst themselves in a very hushed tone. The Source had summoned almost everyone in the underworld to this "meeting" he clearly had something big up his sleeve.

There was a puff of black smoke and the source arrived, his face hidden like usual. The demons stopped talking and all turned to face their leader. Ebony shimmered in beside Leon and Keane and stood with her hands folded over her chest, still mourning the loss of Bianca. She glowered and watched as the source walked over to his throne and sat down.

"I have called you here for a very simple reason." he said calmly. "What do you know of magic school?"

The demons looked at each other puzzled.

*****

_The room was packed, parents, siblings, grandparents, aunts, uncles, friends filled the hall. In the first three rows of chairs sat all the teens dressed in bright blue robes and hats. Tonight they graduated from high school. The headmaster got up and made his way to the podium and began talking, he said his speech and then started to call out the names. He went through the A__'__s, B__'__s, C__'__s got to the D__'__s and everyone perked up. Bell was up._

"_Haley Darwin, Claire Davis,__"__ The Headmaster said and Bell made her way up on stage with the others in her group. There was an uproar from the crowd as Bell__'__s Dad, Granddad, Grandmother and All of the Halliwells started to cheer and clap. She accepted her scroll and then ran down the stairs off the stage quickly._

_Then the list continued and after what seemed like a lifetime H was reached. _

_A few names were said and then the Halliwells were called upon. _

"_Christopher Halliwell, Scarlett Halliwell, Genesis Halliwell.__"__ The headmaster said and everyone clapped. __"__Oh and due to a little switching around of the last names. __Henry Jr Halliwell-Mitchell!__"_

_The Halliwell family all stood up and clapped, everyone began laughing when Henry Jr made his way on stage, he laughed and took a bow before jogging off to find the others._

*****

"_Brriing!__"_Letti groaned and reached out hitting the snooze button on her alarm, with a yawn and stretch she sat up rubbing at her eyes. She took her hands away and looked at the wall over by the door, there in a frame was the crown jewel she had received last night, she had finished with high school and now had yet another graduation to attend.

There was a knock on the teen's bedroom door. "Come in." Letti said throwing her duvet off of her.

The door opened and in walked Jenny, she was smiling. She pushed the door shut and walked over and plopped down beside her big sister.

"Hey bumblebee." Letti said with a smile. "What's up?"

"Nothing really." Jenny said with a shrug. "I just wanted to make sure you were up."

"Excited are we?" Letti asked and Jenny nodded with a grin. Laughing Letti pulled her baby sister into a hug and wrapped her arms around her. "I'm so proud of you."

"Why?" Jenny asked.

"For dealing with the "thing"." Letti said. "I know you haven't told Mom or Dad but I'm honoured that you can trust me with it."

Jenny nodded and buried her face into her sister's shoulder as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"Hey guys…" Skye said pushing the door open. "Mom says you've to…" Skye stopped and shut the door over and sat down beside her sisters. She put her chin down on Jenny's shoulder and Letti opened her arms so that she could hug both her sisters.

*****

The source hushed up his minions as they all broke out into chatter again. "The plan is simple, get in there and the magical community will refuse to send their children to a place like that. Kill the Halliwells and well that's a bonus. We stop the next generation learning about their powers and our biggest threat is dead."

"Sire." Ebony said over the chatter. "Are we going to kill those kids?" she asked.

"Only if need be." The Source answered. "Well you know what to do, go and get ready." He ordered and everyone shimmered out leaving him alone. With a smile on his face he turned to his trusty crystal ball and watched.

*****

"We'll be back later with the food and stuff." Piper said to Chris and Bell. "Have fun decorating." she kissed Chris on the forehead and took hold of her eldest's hand.

"I'll be back in five." Wyatt said with a smile. "I gotta get some stuff from Dad's office."

"Ok." Chris said as he watched them orb out. He turned to Bell. "Wanna go find the others?" He asked.

"Well duh." Bell said pushing him down the corridor.

Henry Jr, Letti and Jenny walked into the great hall and looked around in amazement. The decorations that had been put up looked amazing. It was a normal school day for everyone minus the graduating class. They were busy preparing for tonight and the others were all in their classes as normal.

Dylan made his way over to the door waving his hand as he went, fixing the squint banner that hung above the door.

"Hey guys!" He said happily.

"Hey D!" the three chorused.

"Wow this place looks great." Letti said with a smile. "I can't wait!"

"Was one graduation not enough for you?" Dylan asked with a laugh. "Where's Chris and Bell?" He asked.

"Not sure." Henry Jr answered.

"Hey Jenny!" A voice called.

Jenny moved and looked over Dylan's shoulder she smiled when she saw a boy smiling at her.

"Who is that?" Letti asked her younger sister.

"Jamie," Jenny asked making her way over. "He's my partner in potions." she answered.

"Why didn't that make me feel any better?" Henry Jr asked.

"Oh hush up." Letti said smacking his arm. "It's my job to worry."

"Why aren't you then?" Henry Jr asked.

"Cause she's not as up tight as you." Dylan answered with a smirk causing Letti to laugh.

Bell and Chris were next to appear beside the group, Bell put her hand up to her head and shut her eyes. The near by plant caught on fire causing everyone to jump. Chris raised a hand and flicked his wrist freezing the flames while Dylan snatched the nearest bottle of water out of a student's hand and popped the cap off dumping the contents onto the frozen flames.

"Are you ok?" Letti asked placing a hand on Bell's shoulder.

"Damn it Junior!" Bell said swatting him on the back of the head with her free hand.

"What the hell was that for?!" He asked rubbing his head.

"Not controlling your anger." Bell hissed, this new power was still rather tricky to control.

Letti groaned and then turned to her cousin. "We were only messing with you,"

"Lighten up man." Dylan said handing the empty bottle back to the girl by his side. "Jamie is a really nice guy."

"Who's Jamie?" Chris and Bell asked in unison.

"That guy with Jen." Letti said pointing.

"Oh." Chris said understanding. "Did he do a Wyatt?"

"Oh yes." Bell said rubbing her temples.

*****

Wyatt smiled at all of his ex-teachers and then headed into his father's office, Leo was at home helping Piper and the girls get the stuff ready to bring for the ceremony. The stuff included a few hundred protection spells and potions, charms and there was a hell of a lot of food. Piper was in charge of the banquet. The younger Halliwells who weren't graduating were all in their respected classes for the moment. Wyatt pushed the door open and looked around in his father's office. Everything was rather neat and tidy. Heading round to his chair, Wyatt looked at the photos on the desk. Whole family snaps, Halliwell-Wyatt snaps and a handful of himself, Chris and Mel. Wyatt smiled and sat down in the big black chair. He reached over and picked up the gold name plate, with a sigh he ran his finger over the engraved letters, wondering if he would ever be able to live up to his father's name. Sure he was studying to be a teacher and working at a normal school would do but magic school called out to him, he grew up here, and he would love to take it under his wing make sure it was kept running for many generations of magic to come. Smiling to himself Wyatt placed the nameplate back down and then looked up when he heard the door open and shut.

*****

Charlie, Gracie, Mel and Skye orbed into the main hall of magic school, all of the Halliwell children now present and a counted for. Students walked around the hall heading to their next classes.

"So where are they?" Skye asked looking around.

"Decorating I imagine." Charlie said heading over to the door of her Uncle's office.

There was a loud scream and the girls turned round in horror. Dark lighters and demons appeared in the hallways.

"Oh my god!" Mel said looking around at the students who were all darting into class rooms. "Everybody move!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. This seemed to alert the demons who began attacking.

Gracie ducked out the way of a fireball and as it flew over her head she threw her hand out and it came backwards and was absorbed into her palm. With a flick of her hand the fireball went speeding towards the demon and hit him in the chest.

Mel flicked her fingers blowing up a demon, with everyone that was vanquished another appeared. "How the hell did they get it?" she asked.

"No idea!" Charlie said orbing an energy ball back to its' sender.

Skye ducked and then swung round on the floor kicking a demon in the back of the knees taking his feet out from under him. "We've gotta tell Wyatt!" Skye shouted.

Nodding Mel flicked her fingers again. "Get to a classroom, watch the kids."

Gracie, Charlie and Skye disappeared in a mix of blue, white and pink lights. Mel flicked her fingers again and then orbed to her eldest brother.

"Wyatt!" Mel shouted appearing in a flurry of orbs. They disappeared and she looked around to see she was in her Dad's office.

"Mel where's the fire?" Wyatt asked standing up.

"Demons!" She yelled. "Demons got in!"

"What?! How?!" Wyatt asked.

"I don't know!" Mel cried. "You have to make an announcement, tell them to get into the nearest classroom or something!"

Kayla was next to appear. She ran in the door and over to the two Halliwells. "We have a massive gang of demons out there, there has to be more than two hundred of them."

"Ok you two get out and get the students into a classroom stay together." Wyatt said as he hit the switch on the P.A. "Attention students, please make your way into a classroom. Once you are in designated lock-down area stay there and do not move. Follow the teacher's instructions. Staff, this is a code red, this is not a drill." Wyatt said over the P.A. "Go!" he told Mel and Kayla. They nodded and ran out of the room holding hands before they got to the door they were swallowed in blue and white lights.

Wyatt looked around the office and headed to the door. He was knocked backwards by a force. "Not so fast." Keane said appearing. He shut the door over and locked it.

*****

In the hall everything was dropped and students began making there way to classrooms. Chris and Dylan started ordering everyone around. Jenny ran back over to her family only to be pulled away by a group of people as demons burst into the room.

"Letti!" Jenny yelled as she was pulled away.

Letti spun round and watched as the demons came in the opposite doors. "Damn it!" she cursed. "Everybody out!" she yelled and the students all disappeared.

Junior and Chris got to work sending fireballs and energy balls back to their senders while Letti did some hand to hand combat. Bell looked at Henry Jr and could feel the anger coming off him in waves, the same with Chris. Shutting her eyes she placed her hands up to her temples and tapped into that anger creating a stream of fire which hit three demons. Killing them on the spot. Dylan ducked out the way of an athame being thrown at his head. Turning he pulled it out the wall and threw it back into the demon's chest. Shutting his eyes Dylan used all the power he could and conjured up Jason.

"What the hell?!" Jason asked ducking out the way of an energy ball. "What is going on?!"

"Less talky more Tk!" Dylan shouted. Jason shrugged and threw his hand out sending the next energy ball back to the demon.

Chris looked around, this was a loosing battle. "Take them to a class, where time they shall pass,

Keep them safe,

Family and friends now disappear from this place." Chris chanted.

There were flashes of white lights and all of the good witches disappeared leaving some very confused and pissed off demons behind.

*****

"Guys you need to be quiet!" Skye said trying to get the fourth graders to be quiet. There was a flash of light and Henry Jr appeared in the room. Confused he looked around and saw Skye and Charlie trying to gain some control.

"Junior?!" Charlie said hugging her older brother. "Thank god you're alright!"

"What the hell is going on?" Henry Jr asked.

"Demons everywhere." Skye said. "We've all been separated."

"Where's Gracie?"

Charlie shrugged and hugged her brother tighter. "I lost her, I'm so sorry." she said breaking into a sob.

"She'll be ok. We'll be ok." Henry Jr said trying to convince everyone and himself.

*****

"Quiet! Quiet!" Mrs Jones shouted to her class full of students. There was a flash of light and Dylan appeared. He looked around and spied Kayla and Mel.

"Damn it Chris!" he shouted causing everyone to stop talking.

"What about Chris?" Mel asked stepping towards him. "Is he alright?"

"He just cast a spell to get us all out of the hall." Dylan said. "I have no idea where anyone else is!"

"Ok guys we've gotta keep it together ok?" Kayla said taking a deep breath. "It's our job to protect so that's what we're gonna do ok?"

Dylan and Mel nodded along with Mrs Jones and some of the children.

*****

Gracie and Jenny tried to calm the younger ones down. They were in the nursery with the teacher Mrs Tanner. The children were crying and the girls were trying to get them to be quiet.

"Shh!" Gracie said. "You have to be quiet."

"Sweeties." Jenny said. "Please be quiet, we'll get you out."

"Jenny they aren't smarties you know." Gracie said looking at her weird.

"Oh I hope the others are alright!" Jenny said picking up a little girl and bouncing her on her hip.

*****

Letti dropped to the floor with Jason with a thud. Groaning she quickly pushed herself up and looked around.

"Great!" Letti said sarcastically. "We're in the library."

Jason whined and then pulled himself up onto his feet before extending a hand to Letti. Who gratefully took it. "I hate libraries, under the circumstances I hate them even more." He hissed as the two teens walked round the bookcase.

"Where is everyone?" Letti asked.

"GET THEM!" a voice yelled.

Letti spun round and screamed. "AHHH!" Jason acting all manly stood in front of her and held his hands up. "Freeze!" he shouted seeing that it was students getting ready to attack them.

"Oh thank goodness." Miss Henderson gushed. She waved her hands and the children all relaxed and stepped back. "We thought you were demons."

"Well we're not." Jason said stepping to the side.

"Thanks." Letti said with a smile. She placed her hands on her hips. "Ok how many people are in here?"

*****

Bell and Chris dropped to the floor behind a pillar in an empty hallway. Chris stuck his head out while Bell groaned and pushed herself up. Seeing there were no threats in the hall Chris turned to look at his friend."Are you ok?" He asked concerned.

Bell nodded. "Yea, what the hell was that?"

"Uh…a spell." Chris answered.

"No, how did all these demons get in?" Bell asked.

Chris shrugged. "I don't know but we need to get rid of them."

"What do you suggest?" Bell asked. "Contact your mother and aunts?"

Chris nodded. "I think we should."

*****

Piper and Leo boxed up the last of the food while Paige and Phoebe gathered the last of the protection kit. Each very excited in their own way. Piper smiled and placed another platter of food into the cardboard box.

"Leo can you hand me that…."

"Piper I have to go." Leo said putting the plate down.

"Why?" Paige asked.

"Elders, it sounds really important." Leo said turning to look back at his wife.

"Well ok, I only need to place that in and then we can go." Piper said with a smile.

"Ok I'll meet you there." He said kissing Piper and then disappearing in a flurry of orbs.

Piper sighed and placed the last platter of food into the cardboard box and then pulled the flaps over. With a satisfied smile she placed her hands on her hips and looked to her sisters.

"Ready?" She asked them.

"Yup." Paige said putting the last cork in the vile and handing it to Phoebe who placed it into the purple pouch.

"Ok I think that's everything." Phoebe said glancing around.

"Right." Paige said. She held her hands out over the ten cardboard boxes, each filled to the brim with treats and nibbles. "Magic school." she said and they all disappeared in a flurry of orbs. Paige dusted her hands off and linked arms with her sisters. They were about to orb when the boxes all came back.

"Uh Paige…." Phoebe said confused. "Why are they back?"

"Is your orbing off?" Piper asked.

"No." Paige said sounding a little offended. "That's wired. Wait here." She said and then orbed out.

"What is going on?" Phoebe asked her big sister.

Hearing the familiar sound of orbing the Halliwell sisters looked to the roof to see a ball of orbs being thrown back down to earth. Piper and Phoebe cringed as the lights landed on the floor and disappeared leaving Paige sitting on her butt.

"Oh Paige," Phoebe said darting over and helping her little sister stand.

Paige stood up and dusted herself off. "What's wrong?" Piper asked.

"The portal to magic school has been closed." Paige informed them.

"Why would they do that?" Phoebe asked. "I mean everyone is at school."

Paige bit her lip, working at the school she knew what this meant. "Paige?" Piper said seeing her youngest sister biting her lip. "What is it?"

"The Elders only shut off the portal if the school is infiltrated by….demons." She said.

"What?!" Piper and Phoebe shrieked. "Leo!" Piper called. "Leo!"

Orbs appeared and faded leaving a very concerned man behind. "The source is trying to take over magic school."

Piper's jaw fell open and she stood in shock, her family were in the school right now. Her nephew, nieces, her babies. Their friends were all trapped in magic school with demons running around.

"We've got to do something." Phoebe said speaking up. "We need to get there."

"We can't." Leo said turning to look at his wife. "There is no other way to get in."

"We can't just sit here and do nothing." Piper said her emotions coming into play. "Get the elders to open the portal again."

"They won't Piper." Paige said. "If something like this was ever to happen we all made an agreement that the portal wouldn't be open until the demons were destroyed. Or…"

"If our kids died." Phoebe said shaking her head. "Come on we've faced much tougher things that this."

Piper nodded and exited the room, heading to the stairs. The attic was the place to be in a Halliwell time of need.

*****

* * *

***gasps!* oh no! what's gonna happen to everyone at magic school? will the source and his bunch of ugly men win and kill off the kids and teachers?!**

looks like you'll need to wait till the next chapter to find out. (Mwhahahahahahaha!)

**Leave a review please. :) x**


	14. All witches are go!

**Well here is the next chapter of the story, all your questions shall be answered....well almost! Thanks to all who reviewed this one is for you :)**

**i do not own charmed in anyway, i only own what you are not familiar with etc....**

**enjoy x**

* * *

**All witches are go!**

Bell opened her eyes and looked around, she groaned lifting a hand to her head. Those damn demons, sneaky buggers or what? Three demons had snuck up on her and Chris and well….Chris where was he? Bell pushed herself up onto her knees and looked around.

"Chris?!" she whispered. Her friend was nowhere in sight. Spying no demons in the hallway she stood up and lifted her hands.

"Right, ok…Hide me from the eyes of evil,

Make me invisible, but my friends still shall see." Bell chanted and she was wrapped up in the surroundings off the hall. She glowed golden and then became slightly transparent.

A few demons walked passed her and made no attempt to kill her so the spell must have worked, spying Leo's office she placed her hand on the handle, turning it slowly. The door creaked and Bell decided to stop. Hearing voices she pressed her ear up against the door and listened.

"Wyatt, Wyatt." A voice said. "What would your father think of all of this?" he asked.

"He'd be wondering how the hell you got in!" Wyatt answered.

Bell gasped, they had Wyatt. "Crap!" she whispered. Backing away from the door she bumped into a demon.

"What was that?" He asked looking around as Bell was invisible to him and his evil eyes.

"Shit." Bell squeaked. Bad idea.

The demon lifted his hand and with a little boost from his demonic side smacked Bell under the chin and sent her flying across the floor. Bell skidded across the grand marble floor and smacked into the far away wall, becoming visible again. Trying to gather what was left of her composure, the demon flicked his hand out and she was thrown up against the wall again.

"Hey jackass!" Gracie shouted.

The demon spun round and came face to face with the youngest Halliwell. Snickering he raised his hands and threw two fireballs towards the young girl.

Bell opened her eyes and looked to see Gracie absorb the fireballs in her hands. Bell lifted her hand and sent a blast towards the demon, it hit him and caused him to fall to the floor. Gracie moved her hands out in the same way the demon had and watched as two fireballs appeared and headed towards the demon. They hit him turning him to a lovely pile of ash. Gracie smiled and then looked over towards Bell's direction, there was a dark pool coming out from underneath her.

Gracie turned her head as the echoing sounds of footsteps got closer. Quickly running over to Bell, Gracie crouched down beside her and held onto her shoulder tightly orbing them out of harms way.

Leon looked around and spied the pile of ash, furious he kicked it spreading the remains of one of his men across the floor. Those damn witches would pay, everyone would pay.

*****

Jenny looked up from her spot on the floor when she heard and saw the orbs. Wondering what was going on she darted up and watched as Gracie appeared with Bell. Mrs Tanner placed the little boy that had been sitting on her knee down on the floor and got up.

"Is she alright?" She asked spying the blood.

Gracie rolled Bell onto her back and then held her hands out over the wound. "She'll be fine." Gracie answered."What happened?" Jenny asked.

"Demon attacked her, she was by Uncle Leo's office." Gracie replied not taking her eyes off Bell.

Jenny sighed and placed a hand on Gracie's shoulder the light faded and Bell gasped slowly coming round. "Gracie, Gracie look at me." Jenny said.

Gracie lifted her head and looked to her cousin. "You did good." Jenny said with a smile.

"Ow." Bell moaned sitting up. "Gracie!"

"Hey, it's ok I'm alright." Gracie said with a small smile. "Are you ok?"

Bell nodded. "Thanks to you." She answered with a smile.

"I thought you were with Chris." Jenny said.

"Well so did I, he did his dissapearing hero act....again."

"And yet he always says "stick together." Jenny said doing her best impresion of Chris.

"The demons have Wyatt in Leo's office." Bell said suddenly remembering.

"What?!" Jenny, Mrs Tanner and Gracie asked.

Bell nodded. "We need a plan here people."

"We…Uh…we need to get Chris." Jenny said. "Make sure he's ok and then head off to get the others."

"Well I'll go find him." Bell said standing up.

"Hey!" Bell spun round and saw a kid who was way to old to be in nursery, he looked around sixteen. "You can't go out there alone. It's suicide."

"I haven't really got any other choice do I?" Bell asked.

"Look, I may have an idea but it's risky."

"You do?" Gracie, Jenny, Mrs Tanner and Bell asked in unison.

The boy named Johnny nodded. "What if I came with you and I could go and find Mel. You get Chris I get Mel and that means we have four Halliwells outta nine."

"No way." Gracie said. "We can't put students' lives at risk."

"But you guys are students too." Johnny protested. "Please, it's worth a shot."

"He's right guys." Jenny said taking a deep breath. "We need the others."

Bell sighed and nodded. "Ok fine, but _stay_ with me got it?" Johnny nodded. "Gracie, Jen go and see if you can find Mel ok? Me and Johnny will go find Chris."

"Mrs Tanner, wait here until we send back up ok?" Jenny asked. She nodded.

Gracie pushed the door open and saw that the hallway was empty, deciding it was now or never the four teens bombed it off down the hallway and split up to go and find the others.

*****

Chris sighed and looked around the room, he had a really bad feeling about using students to help him, but they couldn't sit around like sitting ducks. Chris needed his family to help, he needed his friends so this was the only option.

"Ok guys, you know what to do." Chris said. "And what ever you do don't get caught ok?"

"Chris," Dana said. "We'll be invisible."

"Yea I know, just be careful." Chris said as he watched Dana, Katie and Nathan disappear. The classroom door open and then closed over.

"Ok." Chris said turning to Mr Walt. "You're in charge here." with that he got up and left the class room himself.

"Where are you going?" Abi asked.

"To find my friends and family." Chris said coming back inside.

"Good luck!" Abi said as she watched him go.

Mr Walt addressed the rest of the class. "Ok you heard him, I think it's about time we bust outta this joint."

"Uh Mr Walt?" Marvin said raising his hand.

"Yes?"

"We're on the news." he said pointing to the crystal ball T.V.

"Oh, not good." Mr Walt said with a sigh.

****

Phoebe slammed the book closed, they had tried every god damned spell in the blasted thing and nothing was working. Leo got a strange tingling and he chanted something in clicks and a crystal ball appeared on the desk in front of Paige.

"Leo?" Piper asked as he went over and waved his hand over it.

Paige looked into it and sighed heavily. "Our very own magical media is already in on the story."

"Right that's it!" Piper shouted. She walked over to the book and flicked through the pages.

"Piper what are you doing?" Phoebe asked. "We've tried everything."

"Not everything." She said stopping at the page she needed. "Hear these words,

hear my cry,

spirit from the other side,

come to us, we summon Thee,

Cross now the great divide." Piper chanted.

White lights spun around near the candles that were in the middle of the room. When they disappeared Patty Halliwell stood in the circle.

"Girls?" Patty asked looking around. "What's going on?"

"Mom?" Phoebe and Paige asked confused.

Patty stepped out of the lights and became corporal the charmed ones walked forward and hugged their mother. Leo stood with a smile on his face.

"Mom we need your help." Piper said.

"To get into magic school?" Patty asked.

"And you just asked what was going on." Phoebe said with a laugh.

*****

Bell looked around in a panic, after the last encounter with some demons she had lost Johnny. She stopped and looked around for a second, it was quiet, deadly quiet. She pulled her hair up into a bobble to get it off her face. Footsteps were coming down the corridor. Bell ran across the hall and stood behind a pillar. When she saw the back of the person who had just run past, she ran out and jumped on their back.

"What the hell?!" Chris yelled, he grabbed a hold of the person who had just jumped on him and flipped them over his shoulders.

Bell landed with a thump on the floor. "OW!"

"Bell?" Chris asked as he squatted down to help her up. "Sorry! Thank god you're alright!"

"I thought something had happened to you!" Bell yelled. Slapping him hard on the arm "Why did you leave me?!"

"I was trying to protect you." Chris defended. "Look you can bitch at me later, we need to get to the others."

"Yea I know, Jenny and Gracie have gone to find Mel." Bell said. "Chris they have Wyatt."

"What?!"

"In your Dad's office, they are holding him in there." Bell said.

"Look I don't think we have a lot of time left, we need to do something." Chris said looking at the backpacks lying on the floor.

"Come on then." Bell said pulling on his hand.

****

Johnny walked up to the classroom door after he heard shouts coming from it. He pushed the door open and was knocked down onto his back.

"Oh my god!" Mel said rushing over to him. "Are you ok?!"

"Yea I'm fine." Johnny said getting back up.

"What are you doing out of your class?" Kayla asked.

"Coming to get you! You need to come with me."

"Ok listen kid…." Mel said.

"I have a name you know, it's Johnny and I'm 16." Johnny said crossing his arms.

"Sorry, _Johnny_." Mel said. "I can't leave these kids alone."

"Mel I'll stay." Kayla said. "I'll watch them," She pointed to the demon. "And me and Mrs Davidson will call the magical S.W.A.T team." Kayla said with a laugh.

"Actually it's the M.W.A.S.T team." Mrs Davidson said.

"Huh?" Mel and Kayla said. "The what?"

"it's the Magical Weapons And Spells Tactics team." Johnny said.

"Look Melinda just go." Mrs Davidson said. "Go and get your family and then come back and tell us the plan."

Mel nodded and followed Johnny out of the class room.

They ran down the hallway and demons were coming up it. Mel looked over her shoulder, more demons. Busted.

"Give me your hands." Mel said to Johnny.

Johnny did as he was told and they were picked up in a flurry of lights as Mel orbed them to the class room.

****

Wyatt sat with his head in his hands, two students had been killed, his family and friends were out trying to over power the demons and he was just sitting in his dad's office, being held against his will. Jona sat in Leo's chair and flicked through the files on the pc, he laughed and looked up at Wyatt and went back to reading. Wyatt was going crazy, he was just sitting by watching magic school crumble.

The office door burst open and in walked a very muscular demon holding a girl by the arm. "Let go of me!" she shouted.

"Found her out wandering in the corridor, she was looking for a charmed child I think." Turk said."Nice work." Jona said with a twisted smile. "What's your name?"

"Katie,"

"Katie what?"

"Scott." she answered.

"Katie Scott daughter of the board of magic's head honcho." Jona said. "Let her go."

Turk pushed Katie to the floor at Wyatt's feet. Wyatt bent down and looked her over. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Hang on."

"Huh?" Wyatt said.

"I'll be back for you ok?" With that Katie disappeared from the room.

Jona and Turk looked around the room in disbelief and Wyatt sat back down on the chair with a smirk on his face.

"FIND HER!" Jona yelled. Turk nodded and shimmered out of the office.

Wyatt looked at Jona and stood up.

"Now, now!" Jona said. "Do anything stupid and she gets it." Jona snapped his fingers together and Dana appeared at his side all tied up and gagged.

"Let her go!" Wyatt yelled.

"Or what?" Jona laughed. "Take a seat darlin' beside your headmaster's son."

Dana sat down beside Wyatt on the chair and he put an arm around her to stop her shaking. Jona looked at the scene and then went to talk to a demon outside the room.

Wyatt pulled the tape away from Dana's mouth and untied her hands. "What were you doing?!"

"I went with Katie to get potion ingredients for Chris and Mr Walt and I got caught." Dana replied.

"Well we're gonna get outta here soon." Wyatt said.

*****

Letti dropped the last ingredient into the pot and watched with a satisfied smile as the potion boiled and simmered away. Jason jogged back in through the doors with Henry Jr, Skye and Dylan, not to mention a handful of kids too.

"Hey look who I found Letti." Jason said with a smirk.

"Oh my god!" Letti said embracing her family and Dylan in a massive hug.

"What's going on in here then?" Skye asked.

"We're making some ammo." A girl answered.

*****

"Well?" Piper asked watching her mother meditate.

"Piper will you relax?" Patty asked her daughter. "It will be just fine, the children are ok."

"Sorry Mom." Piper said turning back to the book.

Paige and Phoebe tried their best to hide their laughs but failed. Piper shot them each a glare.

"Ah-ha!" Patty said opening one eye. She looked to her son in-law. "Leo honey." she said sweetly.

"Yes?" He asked standing up.

"Could we use the nexus to open a portal in the basement?" Patty asked.

Leo thought for a moment. "That might actually work."

"Basement girls." Patty said ushering her daughters and Leo out the door and down the stairs.

"I take it you have spell for this Mom." Phoebe asked once they reached the last step in the basement.

"Of course she does Pheebs." Paige defended. "Right Mom?"

Patty turned and looked at her girls. "Of course." she said in a motherly tone. She smirked to herself and then turned and held two hands out over the floor.

"Open the door that has been shut off,

From the gateway here to there,

Open the door under my care."

There was a flash of light and a large door appeared standing in the middle of the basement. Smiling Patty followed Piper, Leo, Paige and Phoebe through it.

*****

"Right!" Chris said addressing the room full of people. The Halliwell children had managed to get four classrooms of children together complete with a few teachers to help them win back the school.

"You all know what to do," Chris continued. "We've gone over the plans and I wish we could give you a run through but we can't."

"Whatever happens out there," Bell took over. "Is what you've been training for, what this school has been preparing you for."

"The only way we are gonna over come this is with team work." Jenny said to everyone. "Don't go in it alone, don't leave _anyone_ behind."

"Is it ok to be scared?" A young girl asked.

"Yea of course," Henry Jr said. "It's what makes us different from the demons, we can feel. They don't."

"You guys are ready to take what ever the world throws at you." Charlie said with a smile.

"Ready guys?" Mel asked.

They all nodded and Chris unlocked the library doors and pushed them open. All the kids and teachers ran out and off to their designated areas.

"Be careful guys." Bell said as she ran off down the corridor.

"Drinks after this?" Chris said before running after Bell.

Mel, Letti, Skye, Jenny, Charlie, Henry Jr, Gracie, Dylan and Jason looked at each other with sad smiles and then they broke off into their groups and ran.

There were flashes of lights in the now empty library, the old librarian watched as they faded and left Leo, the Charmed ones and the mother of the Charmed ones behind.

"Man you guys are late!" He said in a joking tone.

"Where is everyone?" Piper asked.

"Out there." He said pointing. "Getting rid of the demons."

*****

Chris and Bell joined Mr Walt and the group of kids he was with in the hall. They were all fighting the demons in the area. Fireballs were being thrown and the kids were using their powers to deflect them.

"Throw the potion!" Bell shouted dodging an on-coming fireball.

Mr Walt raised his hand to throw it but he was knocked backwards onto the floor. Chris threw an athame at the demon and it hit him in the chest.

"Here Mr Walt," Dave said taking the potion out of the teacher's hand while two other students helped him back to his feet. "Mr Walt you are way to old for this, let us handle this." Dave threw the potion and it exploded killing all the demons that were left in the hallway. "don't want you breaking your hip or something."

Mr Walt laughed at the student's comment and then rushed to help the students out of the classrooms in that hallway. Chris smiled and nodded before taking off. Bell looked over her shoulder and saw him run off. "Chris!" she shouted running over to him.

Chris stopped and turned round.

"Don't go in alone! Remember that?" Bell asked.

"I need to get a message to my Mom." Chris said. "I'll be right back."

Seeing there was noway to stop him she sighed. "Be careful!" Bell shouted as he ran off.

****

Henry Jr threw the last potion vanquishing the last of the demons that were guarding the nursery. Letti blasted the door open with the help of Max, (a student who can blow things up.) The group rushed into the room and helped Kayla and Mrs Davidson get the young ones out into the hall.

****

Jenny and Charlie along with Mrs Jones, Jason and their group of students battled with demons in the east wing library. A demon threw Mrs Jones up against the wall and held her there by her neck. Jenny and Charlie were too busy kicking demon butt to help her. Jason whistled and Johnny helped Alexis to her feet and then spun round.

"Can't we just leave her there?" He asked.

"No!" Alexis protested. "As much as we hate her…."

Johnny sighed throwing a potion at the demon's back. He burned up and let go off Mrs Jones, Alexis helped her to her feet. Mrs Jones smiled at the children and then went to help Jenny, Charlie, Jason and the others get more students.

****

Wyatt and Dana were left alone in the office with one demon, they both looked at each other and nodded before Dana turned invisible and went over and stole the athame from the belt loop on his trousers. Wyatt threw his hands up and scalded the demon to death, Dana reappeared and threw the athame into the back of the demon standing guard at the door.

"Nicely done." Wyatt said as he and Dana tried to make a break for it.

"I don't think so!" A demon yelled throwing his hand out and sending Wyatt and Dana into Leo's desk.

They hit it with a crash and both of them lay on the floor in pain.

****

"Mom?!" Chris shouted as he ran down the hallway. He had spotted four women and one man, most likely his mother, father and aunts. "Mom!" Chris shouted again.

Piper and her sisters turned round. "Chris!" she cried happily opening her arms out. Chris ran into his mom's arms and was hugged tightly by her and then his father. "How did you get here?" Chris asked while his aunts hugged him also.

"With a little help." Paige said stepping out the way.

"Grandma?!" Chris said and Patty hugged her grandson.

"Chris, darling we don't have time where are the others?" Patty asked.

"Here come some now." Chris said with a smile.

"Ok guys follow us!" Paige said as she and Phoebe took off leading the group back to the library to send them through the door back home.

"How will we tell the others?" Chris asked.

"With a little trick your Grams uses." Patty said clearing her throat. She waved her finger and then spoke. "This is Patty Halliwell, the Charmed Ones are in the school everyone make their way to the library." she said and it sounded like it was coming from all the P. A speakers.

"Nice!" Chris said.

"Chris where's Wyatt?" Leo asked looking around."Come on!" Chris said taking a hold of his mother and Grandmother's hands. "Your office!" He said and Leo orbed out after his son and passengers.

*****

Mel, Skye, Gracie and four students were standing at the portal back to the manor helping the students through it after hearing the announcement. Katie came back through it and took the next bunch back through. Demons appeared running round the corner of the bookcase and headed straight for the group. Before anyone could do anything they erupted into flame.

"What the hell?" Skye asked.

Phoebe and Paige jogged over with more students.

"Mom!" Skye and Gracie shouted as their mothers came over.

"Hi guys." Phoebe said with a smile.

"Need a hand?" Paige asked.

****

Piper, Chris, Patty and Leo appeared in Leo's office to find two demons standing over Wyatt and a student.

"Wy!" Chris shouted.

Wyatt pushed himself up and looked towards the door. "Mom? Dad? _Grandma_?" He asked totally confused.

"Step away from my son!" Piper said flicking her fingers and blowing up one of the demons.

"My wife said step away." Leo hissed. When the demon turned and looked at them all. Chris lifted his hands and moved them in a similar way to Piper and blew him up to.

Leo ran over to Wyatt and Dana and began healing them up. Piper turned and gave Chris a high-five.

"Mom, Dad how did you get here?" Wyatt asked standing and hugging Leo.

"Who cares?" Dana said with a smile. "Thanks Mrs Halliwell, Mr Wyatt and…."

"Patty." Patty said with a smile before disappearing in a white light.

"No problem sweetie." Piper said with a smile. "Now Wyatt Mathew Halliwell, get your ass over here and give your mother a hug."

Wyatt laughed and hugged Piper tightly. "Thank you."

"Ok we need to get to the others and then the book." Chris said taking Dana's hand. He held onto Leo's with his free hand and disappeared in a shower of orbs, Wyatt and Piper following.

*****

Dylan turned the corner and began making his way round to the portal, he heard something shuffle behind him, turning quickly he saw a black shadow lunge at him and then it all went black.

With a laughed the Source placed a hand on the young teen's shoulder and flamed out with him.

*****

"We're loosing!" Leon shouted. "We have less than 10 men left."

"Oh well." Jona said. "Let them finish their job." Jona's crossbow appeared in his hand.

"What are you doing?" Leon asked.

Jona fired the crossbow and an arrow flew through the air and caught Skye in the back. "That." he said with a laugh.

"She isn't a white lighter!" Leon yelled.

"True but it'll hurt like hell."

"Mom…" Skye groaned as she fell to her knees.

Phoebe and Paige turned round to see the two demons shimmer out of sight. Paige looked down at the dark lighter's arrow in Skye's back.

"Pheebs that's a dark lighter arrow." Paige said moving towards it.

Phoebe swatted her little sister's hand away. "Are you crazy?! You can't touch that." Phoebe squatted down and then pulled the arrow quickly out of Skye's back. "Baby are you ok?" she asked.

"Yea fine, it just hurts." Skye moaned as her Aunt Paige healed her.

"Yea getting shot at usually does."

Kayla helped Mr Walt through the portal with Miss Carmichael and came back through. "Well is that everyone?" she asked

Mel looked around, everyone was there except Chris, Leo, Piper and Wyatt. "No!" Mel said panicked. "Where are my Mom, Dad and brothers?" she asked.

"Here!" Chris said as his orbs faded. He let go of Dana's hand and Kayla took her through the portal. Patty came back out with the young girl.

"Is that us all?" She asked in her angelic voice.

"Yes Mom." Piper answered. "Where are the ring leaders?" Piper asked.

"Gone." Paige said helping Skye up. "Shot Skye with a dark lighter arrow."

"Thick or what?" Skye asked.

"Let's go home." Piper said and the remaining people walked through the portal back to the manor's basement.

*****

"Guys, guys calm down!" Charlie said trying to get the angry parents to stop yelling.

Bell stood up on the kitchen table and wolf whistled. "Shut up!" She shouted. "You're kids are back safely so you could be a little more grateful!"

The remaining Halliwells and the Charmed Ones walked into the room from the basement and were welcomed with cheers and shouts. Bell quickly hopped down off the table before Piper yelled at her. She walked over and hugged her friends tightly, glad that everyone was alright.

"Wait." Jason said turning round. "Where's Dylan?!"

"Dylan!" Phoebe shouted looking for him amongst the crowds of people.

"D!" Chris shouted.

"Where is he?" Henry Jr asked.

*****

After much discussion, Leo with the help of Piper managed to send all the students and their parents home, now all they had to do was find Dylan. With the gang up in the attic scrying and creating potions Henry Jr and Jason headed off to magic school to go find him.

"Piper?" Patty called walking into the hallway.

"Yea?" Piper asked coming down the last stair.

"Honey I have to go." Patty said sadly."Do you have too?" She asked.

"Sorry sweet pea but I have to, I was only brought here to help and I did." Patty paused and looked around. "I wish I could help you find Dylan but I can hear your Grams calling and she sounds mad."

Piper smiled as she pictured the scene, same old Grams.

"Kids!" Piper shouted. "Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Henry, Coop!" Piper shouted.

Everyone appeared in a flurry of different coloured lights along with Bell, Jason and Kayla.

"Come say goodbye to Grandma, she's gotta go." Piper said stepping back.

"Aw, can't you stay?" Chris asked. Patty shook her head. Chris smiled anyway and stepped forward with Wyatt and Mel. They found it was easier to hug in threes, it took less time and it was easier for the person leaving.

"Oh I am so proud of you." Patty said. "I love you."

"We love you too Grandma." Wyatt said with a sad smile.

"Come back soon." Mel said as they broke apart.

Next Letti, Jenny and Skye stepped forward and hugged their grandmother tightly. "I am very proud of you three also, I love you."

"Love you." The girls chorused.

"Jenny darling." Patty said raising a hand and placing it on her granddaughter's cheek. "Tell them when it gets too much."

Jenny nodded. Next Henry Jr, Charlie and Gracie stepped forward and hugged Patty.

"My little stars." Patty said. "I love you three also."

"Thanks for helping Grandma." Gracie said giving her one last squeeze before stepping back with her siblings.

"Girls?" Patty said opening her arms. Paige, Piper and Phoebe walked into them and hugged her tightly. "I love you my angels, be safe."

"We love you too Mom." Phoebe said sadly, saying goodbye was always the hard part.

Paige squeezed her tightly. "Come back and visit."

"I don't stay dead long." Patty said with a small smile.

"Amen to that." Paige said letting go and standing by Phoebe.

Piper held on to her Mom just a little longer. "Thank you Mom." She said quietly.

"You have done such a good job Piper." Patty said with a smile. "I love you."

Piper sniffed and let go, standing by her sisters. Patty turned to the husbands and they all gave a nod of the head. Patty smiled. She then turned to the friends and blew a kiss towards them. Bell, Kayla and Jason smiled and gave her a little wave.

"Blessed be dear ones." Patty said before disappearing in bright lights.

"Ok then." Piper said clapping her hands together. "Lets go find Dylan."

Everyone left the hall and headed back to the attic. Henry Jr and Jason took off to magic school again. Wyatt stood in the hall and watched as Kayla went to leave. He grabbed a hold of her by the elbow and pulled her back to him.

"Kayla can I talk to you?" Wyatt asked.

Kayla sighed, here it was. He was gonna talk about the kiss. "Uh…sure." Kayla answered.

"Uh…about that kiss….I…"

"Wyatt it's ok, it was stupid." Kayla said. "I'm sorry."

Wyatt shook his head. "No, that's not what I….I mean I…" he stuttered and then he leaned forward and kissed Kayla. He pulled away and looked at her, she looked a little surprised. "I don't think it was stupid." Wyatt told her with a smile.

*****

The Source watched as Dylan's weak form shook from the electricity that was being pumped through his veins, but still the little twerp refused to cooperate. The Source looked over to Jona and nodded, with a flick of his hand Jona sent another surge of electricity through Dylan causing him to yell in agony.

"You better start talking or hope you get rescued pretty soon." Jona hissed.

* * *

**Yay! Wyatt finally confessed his feelings, sweet or what? **

**So what's the Source gonna do with Dylan? Will the gang get to him in time? Looks like you'll need to wait and see. :D**

**please leave a review xox**


	15. Goodbye to you

**My muse has finally come back from her long, long holiday and is working over time to help me with my story. Now i have some important news, "Living up to the name" only has a few chapters left! I know right? i can't believe that the story is almost over.  
But you don't have to worry just yet as there is plenty of action still to come before we get to the end.**

**So without any more stalling, here's the next chapter. hope you enjoy, please leave a little review. xox**

* * *

**Goodbye to you**

Chris slammed his hands down on the table frustrated, they had been looking for Dylan for hours and still hadn't found him. Everyone was really highly-strung and frustrated at the moment so they were kind of keeping to themselves. Gracie threw a handful of purple powder into the cauldron sitting on the table and Piper stirred it before beginning to bottle it. There was an eerie silence throughout the attic and it was really starting to bug Mel. She could hear Phoebe tapping the end of her pencil of the desk as she tried to string a few rhyming words together, all of a sudden there was a gasp that caused everyone to turn round. Jenny was pointing over to where the book was sitting with wide eyes, everyone gasped in horror as they saw a woman dressed in a long silver coloured robe she looked to everyone in the room and her gazed rested on where Piper, Phoebe and Paige were standing.

"Oh no!" Wyatt shouted. "Don't even think about it." He knew who this woman was, he had heard many stories about her. Wyatt walked over and stood protectively in front of his mother and aunts, Chris then did the same.

"What do _you_ want?" Leo hissed.

"I'm afraid you're not going to like it." The woman answered with a sad look on her face. "The time has come."

*****

Dylan coughed and turned his head to the side, blood was dripping down from his lips. He wasn't sure how much more of this torture he could take, but he wasn't going to rat out his friends to the Source he'd rather die first. A small voice in the back of his head told him that, that might just be the case. His whole body ached, blood was exposed to the air and it stung, he had at least three broken ribs and it hurt when he took deep breaths. Oh how he wished he could move so that he could wrap his bruised and bloody hands around The Source's neck.

Hearing a noise Dylan lifted his somewhat heavy feeling head and looked up to the doorway, in walked a beautiful looking girl. Dylan sighed, why were all the hot chicks evil? What was wrong with the world? The girl walked over and opened the cage door before closing it over again with her inside. She walked over and squatted down in front of Dylan with an athame in her hands.

"What?" Dylan asked. "The Source too squeamish to come kill me himself?"

"No." The girl answered. "I'm not here to kill you."

Dylan looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Do you really expect me to believe you?"

"Yes." The girl answered.

"Says the witch holding an _athame_." Dylan said shaking his head. "Not gonna happen."

"I'm not a witch." The girl hissed.

"What then? Demon? _Butterfly Princess_?" Dylan teased. "Cause I really don't think it's the latter."

"I'm a phoenix." The girl hissed.

"Oh like that Bianca chick who tried to kill everyone." Dylan said. "Ok then defiantly not trusting you now." Dylan swore inside his head when he saw the girl frown, he really needed to stop hanging around Chris so much, he had developed his mouth and it always got Chris in trouble so it was not helping Dylan.

"Fine." The girl said pulling Dylan's hand to her. With one swift movement she drew a line with the athame down his palm and cut out a little cube of flesh.

"OW!" Dylan hissed pulling his hand away. "What the hell was that for?!"

"I need this for a potion." The girl replied before ripping a piece of cloth from the sleeve of her black shirt. Carefully she wrapped it round the wound she had caused. "That should do it for just now." She said standing up.

"Thanks, Bianca like witch." Dylan hissed. "I'll be sure to add you to my Christmas card list."

"My name is Ebony." She said walking out of the cage. "And I really don't think you're going to see Christmas, do you?"

*****

Everyone stood glaring at the woman standing by the book in the attic, her last statement had sent the whole family into shock. Mel and the girls were on the verge of tears while the boys were trying to act all manly and protect their mothers. The Charmed Ones were now standing by their husbands hoping that they would be able to save them from what ever plan was buzzing round in the woman's head, but looking at her they knew no one would be able to stop her.

Seeing that his family was too scared to ask any questions the newly arrived Henry Jr stepped up to the plate and had a go. "What the hell do you want with our mothers?" He hissed.

"They have to come with me…" The woman said.

"Like hell they do!" Wyatt shouted. "They are not going anywhere."

"You do not understand."

"Damn right we don't understand!" Wyatt bellowed. "You can not just waltz in here and decided that our Mothers have to go with you!" Wyatt yelled and then realised how stupid that sounded.

She _could_ waltz into the attic and decide that Piper, Phoebe and Paige had to go with her. After all that was the Angel of Destiny's job.

"Wyatt honey," Piper said walking over to her distraught son. "I don't think it's a good idea to yell at her."

"She can't do this!" Wyatt shouted as Piper hugged him.

Phoebe sighed. "Ok so let me get this straight, we have to go with you and be frozen just like Leo?"

"No not exactly." The Angel told them. "You're going to be dead."

"WHAT?!" Letti shouted at the Angel. "Dead?!"

"Why?" Paige asked. "And I want a straight answer none of this damned cryptic crap!"

"You have to come with me because this is no longer your fight, your children must overcome this without any help from their parents." The Angel answered. "The Elders do not want anything to happen to you during this battle so they have decided that this was the best way to protect you."

"The Elders?!" Coop scoffed. "I should've known!"

"So they sentance us to death to save us?" Piper asked. "That's not really saving is it?"

"Wait!" Chris shouted. "_Parents_? You're taking our Dads away too?!"

Mel broke down into a sob as she realised her childhood fear was coming true, sinking to the floor Bell got down beside her and Mel clung to her as she cried.

Leo sighed heavily and shut his eyes. "There's no way to get out of this is there?" He asked.

"No." The angel said sadly.

"Can we at least say goodbye to them?" Henry asked in a pleading tone."

"Sorry." The Angel said and she waved her hand making the parents disappear.

A chorus of heartbroken and painful screams filled the room as the children called out for their parents. Chris marched over to the Angel and stood directly in front of her.

"Bring them back!" He screamed as tears fell from his eyes. "NOW!"

"I am so very sorry." The Angel said taking a step back. "Death isn't always as it seems." with that she disappeared in a ball of golden light.

"Oh my god!" Bell gasped as she let go of Mel so Wyatt could hold her. "M-my dream." She sobbed. "It was her!"

Chris swallowed hard and turned round and watched as his broken family all sat together crying their eyes out. Bell walked over and pulled Chris into a hug. "I should've…."

"There was nothing you could do." Chris managed to choke out.

*****

"Aww, what a heart breaking scene." The source said with a laugh as he dropped the chunk of flesh into his potion pot.

Ebony and Leon stood watching him with fear in their hearts, what the hell was he going to do? This whole plan was suicide and it was about time he realised that. Ebony couldn't take her eyes off of the crystal ball, why the hell did she feel so bad about the Charmed Ones and their husbands disappearing? She knew how the Halliwell children felt, she lost her parents a long time ago. Only difference was her parents weren't coming back. A loud "bang" woke Ebony from her thoughts and caused her to jump slightly. The Source smiled and reached into the pot letting his hand become completely submersed in the liquid.

"This should be fun." He said with a smile.

*****

Wyatt had ordered everyone to go downstairs while he thought of a way to get Dylan, he couldn't bear loosing another person they cared about. Kayla appeared at the attic door and watched Wyatt silently from the doorway, he was bottling potions and watching the crystal spin above the map, he was holding it with his telekinesis. That's what Wyatt did when he was sad, he kept his hands busy so he didn't need to think much about the issues. Seeing that he was hurting really badly Kayla took a deep breath and wiped away the last tears that were on her cheeks and headed into the attic, she stepped on the creaky floorboard.

"I thought I told you to go down…" Wyatt stopped on seeing that it was Kayla. He had been expecting Chris or Charlie.

"I know you did," Kayla answered. "But I thought I could lend a hand."

Wyatt shook his head. "No it's ok I got it."

Kayla didn't listen she walked over to where the crystal was spinning itself and she took a hold of the string and Wyatt blinked making the telekinesis drop. Kayla held it out as it continued to spin looking for Dylan.

"Wyatt…" Kayla said making his head snap up.

"Have you found him?" He asked walking over quickly.

"No." Kayla answered. "I just wanted to ask if…"

"No I'm not. So don't ask." Wyatt informed her turning to walk over to the Book of Shadows.

"Wait." Kayla said taking a hold of his hand with her free one. "Don't blow me off so quickly. I _wasn't_ going to ask if you were ok." Wyatt sighed and turned round to face his girlfriend. "I was gonna ask if you wanted a hug." She said with a small smile. "Cause you look like you could use one." Wyatt nodded slightly and wrapped his arms around Kayla, with a wave of his hand the crystal started to spin on its own and Kayla let go of it.

"I am so scared." Wyatt confessed.

"I know, I am too but it's gonna be ok." Kayla said resting her head against his chest. "It has to." Kayla shut her eyes tightly as Wyatt started to rock them both back and forth on the spot.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." Wyatt said quietly.

*****

Chris stood up from the sofa and turned round placing a kiss on Mel's forehead, she had fallen asleep with her head in his lap. This was just too much for everyone to handle, looking around Chris watched as his little cousins were scattered around the room each of them asleep, the tears still on their cheeks. Why the hell did they have to go through this? Seeing that Bell and Jason were missing from the group Chris headed into the kitchen to look for them. Upon entering the room Chris felt a sudden chill make all the hairs stand up on the back of his neck.

_"Mom! Mom please wake up, don't leave me!" _He heard his voice echo inside his own head. Confused he shook it off and saw Bell and Jason standing talking to each other by the stove.

Well Bell was talking/sobbing and Jason was standing listening and nodding his head. Chris walked over to them and smiled a little. "Hey." he said softly.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Bell asked wiping at her eyes, she didn't want Chris to see her cry.

"I couldn't, everyone else is because they're so worn out." Chris answered.

"Dude, it's gonna get better." Jason said placing a hand on Chris' shoulder. "They're gonna be back soon."

Chris nodded. "Yea, I know."

"We _only_ have to save Dylan and kill the Source." Bell said. "How hard can it be?"

Chris sighed and pulled Bell to him as she started to cry again. "I'm sorry." Bell murmured against Chris' chest.

"Shh." Chris said softly. "It's ok."

"CHRIS!" They heard Wyatt call from upstairs. Grabbing a hold of Jason by the shoulder Chris orbed himself, Bell and Jason up to the attic.

*****

"It's time." The Source said opening the door to Dylan's cell. "It's been fun D, I'll miss you."

Dylan hissed and spat at the Source. "I hope you rot in hell!" he shouted.

"I'll see you there then." The Source said with a laugh before pushing his hand into Dylan's chest.

"Ahh…ahh.." Dylan gasped out as he felt the life being drained from him. He watched in horror as the Source's appearance changed. "Shit!" Dylan hissed as the pain over took him as the Source pulled his hand back out.

"See you around kiddo." The source said with a grin as he waved his hands and Dylan's hands fell from the chains.

Dylan rolled onto his side and brought his knees up to his chest trying to will away the pain, he felt dizzy, dizzy and cold.

"No…" he whimpered quietly as he watched the Source leave the cave.

*****

"Are you sure he's here?" Chris asked as he and Wyatt turned and walked down an alleyway behind Piper's restaurant no less. Wyatt nodded, not being able to take his eyes off the building. Chris looked at his brother and was about to try and say something comforting but he opened his mouth and something else came out. "DYLAN!" Chris yelled running over to where his friend lay in a curled up heap. Wyatt ran over and both boys crouched down and began looking him over, he was covered in cuts and bruises and there was blood soaking through the sleeves of his hoodie. Wyatt held his hands out and Chris watched anxiously as the golden light brought comfort. Wyatt was nearly done when Dylan started to scream in pain.

"What's happening?!" Chris yelled.

"I don't know!" Wyatt shouted. "I'm almost done."

Dylan's eyes opened and he started to gasp looking around. "Stop." he hissed. "It hurts."

"Dylan if I don't finish you'll die." Wyatt hissed back.

"STOP!" Dylan shouted and Wyatt took his hands away.

"Why did that hurt him?" Chris asked concerned.

"I have no idea it only does that to evil…." Wyatt paused and looked at Dylan. "Care to explain?"

"The Source," Dylan coughed out. "He kept on feeding me this black tonic, he said it would make me feel like my skin was on fire if I was healed." Dylan groaned sitting up with the help of Wyatt and Chris.

"Sorry man." Wyatt said feeling rather guilty.

"It's ok, you didn't know." Dylan said as Chris pulled him to his feet.

"Are you feeling alright?" Chris asked.

"Yea." Dylan nodded.

"CHRIS! WYATT!" the boys in question heard echo through their heads.

"Mel?" Wyatt asked as he orbed off. Chris grabbed a hold of Dylan and orbed out with him back to the manor.

*****

As the boys orbed back into the house they were knocked to their butts by as there was an almighty "BANG" which made the whole house shake. Wyatt and Chris toppled over to the floor loosing their balance, Dylan fell over because of the house shaking and a mix of the after effects of orbing, he was feeling slightly sick.

"What the hell was that?!" Wyatt asked getting back up onto his feet. "Guys?!" He called out.

Chris' "Spidey senses" were tingling, turning he looked up the stairs and saw smoke was billowing down. "Oh my god!" Chris shouted before running up the stairs, forgetting all about the fact he could orb. "Mel?! Letti?! Jenny?! Skye?!" Chris shouted. "Charlie?! Gracie?! Junior?! Bell! Kayla! Jason!" He called out. "Damn it someone answer me!" Chris yelled running up the last few stairs.

"Chris?!" Wyatt shouted taking off after his baby brother.

Dylan watched as the brothers ran up the stairs and he held out his hands and muttered something under his breath, a stream of black lights floated to Chris and Wyatt and disappeared when they touched the boys' backs. "This should be fun." He laughed to himself before flaming up the stairs to join them.

Ebony looked around what was left of the room, there was a lot of smoke. A hell of a lot, searching for Leon she stepped over Gracie and Kayla. She spied her friend and pulled him out from underneath the remains of the upturned pink sofa. Holding onto him tightly she squatted down.

"Oh my god!" she heard voices gasp. Looking up Ebony spied the Halliwell brothers, both of them with looks of fear and shock etched onto their faces. Quickly she shimmered out of the attic as the other demons started to come round.

Wyatt looked around totally shocked, there was hardly anything left of the attic. Most of the walls were gone and everything had been destroyed. In a flurry of pure anger Wyatt lifted his hands and streams of fire came from his fingertips destroying the last remaining demons in one shot.

"Gracie?!" Chris shouted seeing her lying on the floor. "Kayla?!" The youngest Halliwell brother ran over and got down on his knees beside them. Shaking them hard on the shoulders he managed to rouse them from their unconsciousness. Wyatt turned his head and saw Jason and Henry Jr had been covered by broke parts of the bookcase. Running over he pulled the timber off the boys to find them awake and coughing.

"What the hell happened?!" Wyatt asked checking them for wounds and amazingly he found none.

"Wyatt!" Chris shouted.

Wyatt turned his head and saw that Chris was crouched down in front of someone. Dylan had appeared and he was helping Jenny and Charlie sit up.

"Look for the others." Wyatt told Jason and Henry Jr who nodded in response. Wyatt got up and ran over to where Chris was sitting. At his knees lay Letti, she had been thrown into the mirror by the look of things and there was a large shard of glass sticking through her stomach. Chris wrapped his hand around it carefully and quickly pulled it out, but Letti made no noise as the object was removed. Chris held his hands out but no healing light came.

"Wy I can't heal her!" Chris cried desperately.

"I'll do it, make sure the others are alright." Wyatt said getting down on his knees.

He held his hands out of Letti's wound and they started to shake violently as only a light came out, healing her wound very slowly.

"Mel?!" Kayla screamed.

Wyatt turned his head and saw Jason and Dylan pull Mel out from underneath what used to be part of the ceiling, she was covered in blood."Gracie!" Wyatt shouted. "Heal her!"

Henry healed up Charlie and then the two started working on Skye and Jenny, everyone was alright minus Letti, Mel and Bell. Chris looked around the remains of the attic frantically looking for his best friend.

"Come on Bell where are you?" Chris asked out loud turning up Aunt Pearl's old sofa. Thankfully he found her and it looked like she had been sheltered from the blast, there was only a gash in the side of her head.

"Bell?!" Chris yelled getting down on his knees and pulling her out from the wreckage. "Bell come on open your eyes."

"Guys!" Charlie shouted. "Me and Gracie can't heal Mel!"

Wyatt turned his head and shook it, his hands were still out over Letti. "I can't heal Letti either!" he called. "My powers aren't working."

Chris lifted Bell's head onto his lap and brushed some of her hair out of her face. "Wake up, please." Chris whispered tears stinging his eyes, he was so scared. He couldn't lose Letti, Mel or Bell. "Don't leave me Bell, please wake up…" Chris looked down at Bell's almost peaceful expression and he started fearing for the worst. _"_Please don't leave me!" Chris begged silently adding_ "I love you." _In his head.

"Letti come on!" Wyatt shouted as his hands shook even more violently. His healing light was fading all together. Wyatt started to cry as the light disappeared, quickly he placed his fingers on Letti's neck checking for a pulse. Nothing.

"Letti's gone." Wyatt announced.

Jenny and Skye ran over and got down beside Wyatt. "Letti waked up!" Skye begged. "Please, please."

"Try again!" Jenny shouted at Wyatt before breaking down into sobs.

"It won't work." Wyatt said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"Damn it!" Charlie cursed as she watched as the light faded from her hands.

"Charlie…" Gracie whimpered as the light faded from her hands to. "Why isn't it working?"

Henry Jr sat with his hands over Mel concentrating so hard, but it was no use. The light faded from his hands and the tears started to fall from his eyes.

"Mel's gone."

Chris and Wyatt's heads shot up, both of them shook their heads violently before the tears started to fall even harder than before.

"No." Wyatt said as he crawled over to where Mel way lying. Jason took Bell from Chris and Chris ran over to where Wyatt was sitting crying. Was there no end to the pain in this family?

"Mel wake up!" Chris cried looking down at her bloody face. "I'm so sorry," He sobbed.

* * *

***sniffs* Writing that actually brought tears to my eyes. Mel and Letti are gone! Will Bell be ok? :( **

**What happened to Dylan? Why did he react funny to Wyatt's healing? ****The grand design is shifting out of control, can the remaning Halliwells stop it? Can The Charmed Ones and their husbands be saved? Can Mel and Letti be brought back from the dead? Will The Source ever be stopped?****Looks like you'll need to wait and see. **

**Go on leave a review....pretty please? xox**


	16. Get by with a little help

**Well here's the next chapter, sorry it took so long my pc died and a lost the remaining chapters for the story :( so i had to start them all over again, so this one isn't as good as i thought it would be but it should still put a smile on your face. Well i hope you enjoy please leave a review.**

**p.s. i'd also like to thank everyone who reviewed :) it puts a smile on my face so here you go....**

* * *

**Get by with a little help**

There was a horrible silence in the attic as the Halliwells sat mourning over their two new losses. Jason put a piece of gauze over the slice that was missing from Bell's head since no one could heal for some weird reason. Jason looked at Bell puzzled, why the hell wasn't she waking up? Was her head really so bad that it knocked her out completely? Or was there something more too it?

Bell let out a small groan which caused Jason to jump slightly. "Bell?" He asked causing Chris' head to whip round to look over his shoulder.

Bell started to shake and it looked like she was having a fit. "Oh my god, Bell!" Jason shouted.

Chris got up off his knees and left Wyatt's side running over to where Jason and Bell were. "Bell?" Chris asked. "Bell come on wake up."

*****

_Bell looked around, it was really dark as her eyes started to focus to the lack of light she spotted a box sitting on a table like thing. The table top was illuminated and was giving off a dull white glow. Bell reached out to touch the top of the box and she noticed it was cracked. There was a flash of light and she gasped. She was now in a cave in what looked like the underworld. "Chris!" she heard someone yell. Turning round she watched as The Source lifted his hands and sent a stream of blue and white bolts of electricity towards Chris. Chris was lifted off his feet and sent flying through the air and he smacked into one of the stone walls before falling to the floor._

*****

"Chris." Bell muttered as her "fit" seemed to be passing.

Chris looked at Jason who shrugged. "Wait here I'll get a glass of water." Jason said pushing himself to his feet.

Chris took Bell into his arms and brushed her hair behind her ears. "I'm here." He whispered. "Come on Bell look at me."

Bell's eye lids flickered and then opened as she took a sharp intake of breath before coughing. Chris breathed out a sigh of relief but his worry came back as Bell kept on coughing. Helping her sit up Chris rubbed her back. "Deep breaths." He said trying to calm her down. "You're ok."

Bell took deep breaths just like Chris had told her and the coughing died down, confused she looked around the attic and saw Letti and Mel lying lifeless. She turned and looked up at Chris' face."Chris?" Bell looked at him as if he was a ghost or something.

"Bell what is it?" Chris asked looking at her concerned.

"You, I…." Bell stuttered. How was she meant to tell him that she had just seen him die? Tears started to fall and she wrapped her arms around Chris, clinging onto him tightly. "Don't leave me." she said through a sob.

Chris totally confused did the only thing he could. He _finally_ voice the three words that had been in his head all this time. It was Ironic really, after thinking he had lost her Chris finally realised he couldn't live without Bell. She was more than just his best friend.

"I'm not going anywhere." Chris said placing his chin down on top of her head. "I love you."

Bell stopped crying for a second and looked up at Chris who was smiling at her. "I love you too Chris." she said before Chris kissed her.

Dylan grinned at the two, knowing that Bell had just witnessed something that had scared the living day lights out of her. how cliche, two best friends finally admit their feelings when the guy thinks he nearly lost the girl forever. It was enough to turn even the strongest cast iron stomach, still Dylan couldn't help but feel proud of himself, this plan was coming along so nicely.

*****

_White, there was a lot of white and it was quiet, so very quiet. Mel and Letti looked around really confused, what the hell was going on. Moments ago they had been fighting demons in the attic and now they were here, wherever here was. _

_"Where are we?" Letti asked. "It kinda looks like…oh god, we're dead."_

_Mel nodded. "Aw damn it!"_

_Letti turned and looked at her cousin shocked. "We die and all you can say is "Oh damn it"?!"_

_"Sorry." Mel said. "Look maybe we can find away outta this, I mean how many times did our Moms cheat death?"_

_"A lot." A voice answered._

_The girls turned round and gasped there standing before them was none other than the Aunt they never had the chance to meet and their Grandmother._

_"Aunt Prue?!" Mel asked._

_"Grandma?!" Letti asked._

_They both nodded. Prue walked forward and hugged her nieces tightly. "Ok what the hell are you two doing here? You're not meant to be."_

_"Well I think we died and no one could heal us." Letti said as Patty hugged her._

_"Where's the wicked witch of the afterlife?" Mel asked with a small grin. _

_"Grams is with a friend of yours." Prue said with a small smile. "You guys might wanna come talk to him. He's been here just a little longer than you."_

_"A friend?" Letti asked. "Who?"_

_"Dylan." Prue answered. "Turns out The Source killed him."_

_"Why that no good son of a…." Patty placed a hand over her granddaughter's mouth._

_"Melinda Prudence Halliwell, you will not use such language in heaven understand me?"_

_"Yes Grandma." Mel said. "Son of a toad." she corrected herself. "I would so like to vanquish his sorry butt."_

_"Mel honey, you can say ass here." Prue said with a grin._

_"Don't worry." Patty said with a smile holding her hands out to the girls. "We're gonna fix this."_

*****

Henry Jr finished casting the vanishing spell and then sat down beside Jason and Chris bandaged up Bell's head again since no one could use their healing powers for some strange reason. Charlie and Gracie were trying their best to comfort both sets of grieving siblings. Wyatt sat holding Mel's lifeless body in his arms as he cried while Kayla sat by his side and placed an arm round his shoulders pulling him close to her. Skye and Jenny sat by Letti, stroking her hair and just wishing she would come back, tears were flowing like waterfalls down everyone's cheeks. Everyone's minus Dylan's that is.

Jason looked up from Bell's face and turned to look at the Halliwells, never before in his life had he felt as scared as he did now. He turned to look at Dylan and saw that he was laughing. The jerk was laughing. Jason threw the first aid kit down onto the floor and pushed himself up off his knees and turned before launching himself at Dylan.

"You no good son of a bitch!" Jason shouted taking them both down to the floor.

"Oh my god!" Gracie gasped through her tears.

"How can you be laughing?!" Jason shouted punching Dylan. "You sick bastard!"

"Stop it!" Charlie shouted. The young witch-lighter ran over to where the two boys were fighting and pulled Jason off of Dylan. "Jason cut it out!"

Dylan lay on the floor as blood began to trickle down from his new broken nose and he laughed, he laughed and laughed causing everyone else to gather round. Jason shook Charlie off him and lunged at Dylan again.

"Stop laughing you bastard!" Jason yelled.

This time Wyatt, Chris and Henry Jr pulled the two boys apart. "What the hell has gotten into you two?!" Wyatt yelled. "I just lost my baby sister and cousin so I would appreciate it if you showed them some respect and acted like adults!"

"Oh put a sock in it Wy." Dylan said pushing himself up off the floor. "It's not my fault you and your screw up of a brother couldn't save them is it?"

Chris went forward to hit Dylan but Kayla and Bell pulled him back. "Take that back!" Chris shouted.

"Aw poor little Chrissy gonna cry are we?" Dylan hissed.

Jenny looked at what was going on and she placed a hand down on the floor to push herself up only to be pulled into a vision.

*****

_Dylan was lying in a cell, somewhere underground. He coughed and blood flowed down his chin before his eyelids closed over and his now lifeless body slid down the wall to the floor. He was dead._

*****

Jenny gasped and stood up making Skye look up at her strangely. "Get away from him!" Jenny shouted. "That's not Dylan!"

"What are you talking about?" Henry Jr asked.

Before Jenny could answer "Dylan" lifted his hands and creating a sonic blast that sent everyone that was standing near him flying backwards. He laughed as Skye and Jenny ran over to where their family and friends had fallen, leaving Letti's cold and lifeless body alone. With a sick grin, Dylan flicked his hand and Mel and Letti's bodies scooted together so that they were lying side by side.

"Took you long enough to get that Genesis." Dylan pushed himself up and lifted his hands flicking his fingers, he created an explosion and knocked Dylan to the floor destroying the cloak. Everyone gasped as The Source rose from the ground.

"You want to know something?" The Source asked. "I really am sick of people dying. I mean how am I going to be able to afford all of the flowers?" He said with a laugh. "I mean first your parents and then Dylan, then Mel and Letti. It's sad really."

Kayla lifted her hand and sent an energy ball at him, it hit the Source in the shoulder and he yelled in pain as a bit of flesh fell from his shoulder.

"That wasn't very nice Kayla!" He hissed stepping over the bit of flesh and clicking his fingers sending Kayla sliding across the floor and into the wall.

"Bastard!" Wyatt shouted getting on his feet and throwing his hands out sending a stream of fire at the Source. The source laughed one last time before he flamed out making Wyatt's flames miss completely and hit the attic door.

Everyone stood looking at the spot the source had been standing moments before shocked, Wyatt quickly snapped out of it and ran over to where Kayla was lying. He pulled her into a sitting position and checked her for any injuries.

"I'm ok Wy." Kayla said taking a deep breath trying to stop the tears. Dylan was dead too.

Skye sank down to the floor and began to sob again. "This is it," She cried. "Evil's finally gonna win."

"No it's not." Wyatt said shaking his head helping Kayla stand and then heading over to where the Book was sitting. "The Source just made this personal. we at least owe, Mel, Letti, Dylan and our parents this. We are _not _letting him win."

"How are we gonna stop him Wy?" Chris asked.

"I'm still working on that." Wyatt said with a sigh. "Right ok, we've had our time to mourn so Jason and Chris can you please take Mel and Letti down stairs to Mel's room and place crystals round the room?"

"Ok." Jason said taking Chris by the arm and leading him over. He picked up Letti bridal style and Chris did the same with Mel. They walked out of the room and headed down the stairs.

Bell spoke up. "We're gonna need potions, lots and lots of potions." she walked over to where the clump of flesh sat and picked it up. "I'll go put this in the fridge." She said disappearing in a flash of purple light.

"And a spell." Kayla added.

Before anyone could do anything else a portal appeared on the far wall of the attic and it began to blow an oceany blue colour, it disappeared just as quickly as it appeared leaving three people behind. Wyatt and the others cast looks at each other and then turned to look at the three new people that had joined them.

"Ok which one of you lot just helped our cousins disappear?" The tallest boy asked.

"Whoa way to break it to them." The shorter boy said sarcastically.

"Ok this is why we agreed I'd do the talking." The girl said.

"Who the hell are you?" Charlie asked.

The teens looked at each other and whispered something before the tallest one answered.

"We're your kids." He said folding his arms over his chest. "Well three of them."

"WHAT?!" Came the chorus of confused cries.

"Well they took that better than I expected." The shorter boy said before receiving a slap from the girl.

*****

Ebony cringed as The Source started yelling at her and the other demons, he was rather disappointed about them only managing to kill off two of the Halliwells. Well if he wanted it done perfectly that idiot should go up against the Halliwell children himself then.

"Leave me!" The Source shouted. "I cannot resurrect the Hallow with you lot standing here."

"What?" Jona shouted. "Are you crazy?! The Charmed Ones destroyed it after the Ultimate Battle."

"Yes I am quiet aware of that, thank you for that useless history lesson." The Source said as he began flicking through his spell book.

"Listen to me." Leon said with a glare. "You cannot do this! It's gonna end a disaster and you might just kill us all."

"It's a chance I'm willing to take." The Source hissed.

"Well count us out." Ebony said. "It's a suicide mission, See ya around _Junior_."

"Just because your father was disappointed in you and named you after him doesn't mean you have to be like him. Or are you just trying to live up to the name and failing?" Jona hissed as he, Leon, Ebony and half of the group of demons shimmered out before the Source killed them for disobeying him.

**"AHHHHH!"** The Source screamed in anger before he began chanting. "Solvo malum ut exuro ex subter supter ,

quondam forgotten quod profugus porro ,

refero Alveus beatus vox onto mihi!"

The earth trembled and then thousands of tiny little black balls of light that looked like flies appeared around the Source and then flew in side him. His eyes went black and he turned to his "loyal" subjects- the ones who were to scared to leave- and told them to wait here until he returned.

*****

"Wait so you're gonna tell us who you are, without any future consequence crap?" Skye asked the three teens that had arrive a few minuets ago. "Because we really don't have time for it."

"Well yea." The girl replied. "I mean we have go to save our family and trust works both ways. Right Chris?"

Chris looked at the girl totally confused. "How did you…Never mind. Introduce away." he said waving his hand.

The eldest and tallest boy stepped forward. "Well hi, my name's Perry."

Everyone turned and looked at Chris, who's eyes had gone suddenly wide.

"That never gets old." The girl laughed.

"I'm Wyatt's son." He said with a little smile.

Everyone's gaze switched to the other brother, Wyatt's jaw dropped and looking at Perry he saw he was in fact a mini version of himself.

"Thanks for naming your kid after me." Chris said with a grin trying to lighten the mood. "I'm honoured."

"Hang on a sec." Kayla said. "You're Wyatt's son?" she asked.

"Yup, hi Mom." Perry said with a grin.

Kayla's jaw dropped and she turned to look at Wyatt who had the same expression on his face. Everyone else was laughing.

"That went well." The other boy said trying not laugh. "So should we start planning the wedding now?"

"Ok you have to be Junior's kid." Charlie said. "I mean come on who else would say something like that?"

"Uh….you." Gracie said with a grin.

"Oh no." Charlie said turning to look at the little boy. "Are you mine?"

"Nope." He replied. "Sorry Aunt Charlie but I'm Junior's. My name's Greg."

"Oh….." Junior said slightly shocked. "I'm a D-d-dad?" He asked.

"Yup." Greg said. "Don't worry we love you."

"_We_?" Junior squeaked.

"Don't say anything!" Gracie said, still not believing she was going to be an Auntie. "Don't want to erase your siblings now do we?"

"No Aunt Gracie." Greg said with a smile.

"Ok so who are you?" Bell asked the girl.

"Wait to be polite Mom." The girl replied. "I'm Hope."

"Uh…hi?" Bell said totally shocked. "But you look nothing like me, you look like….."

The long brown hair, bright green eyes, the cocky look on her face. Bell suddenly felt like she was going to fall over. "Oh dear lord."

"Dad?" Hope asked with a smile. "That's what you keep telling me."

"Wait so who's your Dad?" Wyatt asked which caused everyone to turn and look at him with a "duh." Look on their faces.

Hope rolled her eyes at Wyatt and folded her arms across her chest. "Do I really need to answer that for you?"

"Oh my god." Wyatt said in unison with Chris.

"I take it you got it _Uncle_ Wyatt." Hope said with a grin, she turned and looked at Chris. "Hi Daddy." She grinned.

Bell and Chris turned and looked at each other. "No way." They both breathed out.

"Yes!" Skye said clapping her hands. "I so knew you two would get together eventually."

"You did?" Chris asked smiling away knowing that no one had seen him and Bell kiss.

"Oh come on," Jenny said with a grin. "Even a blind man could have seen that coming."

"And I'm living proof." Hope said with a smile. "So are my siblings."

"Siblings?" Chris asked.

"Ok can we please stop talking about this, I mean I am really getting freaked out here." Bell asked.

"Well I can help you if you like." A voice hissed.

Everyone turned round and saw the Source standing by the door way. Wyatt lifted his hands and threw them out at the Source, the flames travelled along and then hit him without even giving him one scratch.

"Thank you." He said with a smile before lifting his hands and sending them back.

"Shit!" Hope squeaked. She grabbed a hold of her parents, Jenny and Skye.

"Hope Halliwell!" Chris scorned. "You're not allowed to use words like that."

"Save the parenting for later." Bell said before being orbed out.

"What just happened?" Wyatt asked looking down at his hands.

"Dad you're an ass!" Perry told him. "Now I'm powerless too. Thanks!"

Greg grabbed a hold of Perry, Wyatt and Kayla leaving at the same time as Charlie, Henry Jr and Gracie.

The Source looked slightly confused, had that little kid just said Dad? With a grin he shimmered out off back to continue with his plans.

* * *

**Teehee come on you've gotta use a little bit of time travel when you're talking about the Halliwells, i mean they've used it often enough. So how can Perry, Hope and Greg get their cousins back? who are their cousins? How will Prue and Patty get Letti and Mel back home? Looks like you'll need to wait and see xox**


	17. Halliwell Rising

**Oh my gosh! this is the second last chapter of the story! :( I'd just like to thank everyone who has left reviews for me and added my little story to their favourties etc. This chapter is dedicated to all of you. **

**A/N: i don't own Charmed or it's characters in anyway. i only own what you are not familar with...etc.**

**Remember to tune in for the FINAL chapter which will be coming soon! **

* * *

**Halliwell rising **

Everyone gathered in the kitchen and there was an awkward silence as Wyatt stared giving Perry a fatherly look. The teen gulped realizing he maybe shouldn't have called his dad an ass.

"I'm sorry?" He said with a grin.

"You better had be young man." Wyatt said sternly before turning to look at Kayla. "Ok that sounded really weird."

"Perry." Kayla said sweetly. "Do you have any of my powers?"

"Yea I can make energy balls and….Oh! Mom you're a genius! I still have the powers I got from you."

"Did you here that?" Kayla asked. "I'm a genius."

"If your head gets any bigger it won't fit through the door." Hope said with a cough.

"Ok we really have a problem." Chris said with a sigh. "He brought back the Hollow, Mom and the Aunts destroyed it after the Billie and Christy incident."

"Billie and Christy…" Hope breathed earning a look from her mother.

"What are you thinking?" Bell asked with a small smile.

"I think I…." Hope paused and looked upwards as there was a high-pitched squeal.

"Oh no." Perry said with a groan. "You don't think…"

Swirls of bright white lights landed over by the door into the sunroom and Hope sprinted over before any of the adults caught a glimpse of the new arrival. Greg and Perry shook their heads when the lights faded, when they got home they were going to be having some words with their family.

"Hope!" The little girl shrieked as she landed on the floor as the lights faded.

"Katie what are you doing here?" Hope hissed dangerously low. "Your Dad will have a cow!"

"He don't know I'm here." Katie answered. "Matt sent me with dis!" she turned round and Hope lifted the bit of paper that had been stapled onto her t-shirt off.

"After all, three is the magic number." Hope read aloud. "Katie stay here and don't say a word. Got it?"

Katie nodded and Hope turned round and faced everyone in the kitchen with a guilty look on her face. "Uh Perry, you might want to…."

"Who sent her?" Perry asked looking at the little girl.

"Matt." Hope hissed. "Allen is going to be freaking out, so is…."

"Oh god." Perry said walking over to where Katie was standing. "Hi Katie."

"Perry!" The little girl squealed before running forward and hugging Perry's legs. She looked around at everyone in the room and then ran over to where Wyatt was standing.

"Oh Katie no!" Perry shouted.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Katie shouted standing in front of Wyatt holding her arms up.

Hope sighed heavily and turned to Greg. "I am so gonna kill Matt when this is over!"

Wyatt squatted down and picked up the little girl who had just ran to him and placed her on his hip. "Hi there." He said with a smile. Katie looked like a mini Kayla right down to the facial expressions. "So I take it you're Perry's little sister."

"Yup." Katie nodded with a smile. "Your wittle Pwincess." She grinned.

"Aww." Kayla gushed. "You are so cute." She said happily.

"Hi Mommy." Katie said with a grin before reaching over and kissing Kayla's nose.

Skye placed a hand to her head. "Ok I think I need some aspirin."

Bell turned and looked back at Hope. "Ok so uh…your idea?"

"Oh yea!" Hope said suddenly gaining her train of thought. "Well I was thinking that we could make the vanquishing potion that Aunt Paige made for Billie and Christy and bless it with the blood of three Halliwells and I'm guessing that Matt had that idea too." Hope said looking at Wyatt, Perry and Katie.

"Who's Matt?" Jenny asked. "Although I'm guessing he's Bell and Chris' and named after Wy."

"Damn you're good at guessing then." Greg said with a grin. "Matt is Hope's little brother. Oh Hope darling," Greg said. "Do uh…Uncle Wy and Allen know that she's here?"

"Nope!" Katie answered. "Allen and Daddy went to go wook for Uncle Kwissy when he fell and hurted himself."

"Some things never change then." Henry Jr said with a laugh looking at Chris.

"Katie stop it!" Perry hissed. "Remember you can't talk about the future."

"Whoops." Katie gushed.

"How old is she?" Charlie asked.

"Four." Perry answered.

"And you're…" Gracie asked.

"Eleven." Perry answered. "Seriously Katie, Daddy would be really upset if he came home and learned that you had told everyone about the future."

"Sorry." Katie said hanging her head.

"Ok anyway." Chris said turning back to look at Hope. "What do you mean the blood of three Halliwells?"

"Well it would be a major power boost if the blood came from one family so therefore if we get Uncle Wy to do it, then Perry and Katie can do it too." Hope said.

"Hey I've got an idea." Greg said causing everyone's eyes to fall on him. "What if we got a little help from Aunt Piper, Aunt Phoebe and Grandma with the spell?" He asked.

"They're not here." Skye said sadly. "The angel of Destiny took them away."

Henry Jr's face lit up. "Greg you are a genius!" He shouted. "To the attic people I've got an idea!"

"I am?" Greg answered as everyone followed Henry Jr out of the kitchen.

"You do?" Jason asked. "Ok this day just keeps on getting weirder and weirder."

"I have a question," Jenny said. "Who's Allen?"

"Classified." Greg answered as he took off after his father.

When the family had caught up with Henry Jr he was standing by the book, there were candles placed in a circle in the middle of the attic and they were all lit.

"What are you doing?" Charlie asked.

"Well the angel of Destiny said we couldn't get help from our parents right?"

"Right…" Everyone chorused not catching on.

"Well she said nothing about grandparents or Aunts for that matter." Henry Jr said with a grin. "Well Aunt."

"Oh!" Chris said. "That's a great idea, cast away."

"Hear my words, hear my cries,

Spirits from the other side,

Come to us I summon thee,

Cross now the great divide." Henry Jr chanted.

* * *

_Prue looked at her mother and grandmother. "Do you guys feel that?" she asked._

_"Yes." Patty answered. "Oh! Letti, Mel take my hands quickly!"_

_"Patty what are you doing?!" Grams asked. "We can't take them!"_

_"Like hell we can't." Prue said taking a hold of Dylan's hands. "What are the elders going to do? Kill us."_

_Penny Halliwell frowned and crossed her arms over her chest before disappearing in a flash of white light, Prue followed with Patty, Mel, Letti and Dylan._

* * *

The Halliwells stood in the attic watching with delight as three sets of bright lights appeared in the centre of the circle. Once they had faded Prue, Penny and Patty stepped out of the circle and became corporal.

"Well it's about time you guys called for help." Prue said with a smile. "Wait," She turned round. "Where are the others?"

"Oh for crying out loud." Penny said with a huff. "Melinda Halliwell, Scarlett Halliwell get your butts down here right now! You too Dylan!"

"Mother." Patty scorned. "Way to break it to them gently." Patty turned to the confused looking Halliwells. "Darlings, don't worry you can come down." She said sweetly looking up to the ceiling.

"Grandma what is going on?" Wyatt asked placing Katie in Kayla's arms and walking forward.

"Wyatt darling, your sister isn't meant to be dead. Neither are Letti and Dylan." Patty said with a smile before hugging him.

There was another flash of bright white light and in the middle of the circle stood Mel, Letti and Dylan. Prue smiled to them and held her hands out, helping them out of the circle.

"You guys better take a deep breath, this is going to hurt." She warned them with a smile.

"It is?" Dylan asked.

Penny sighed and waved her hands, Dylan, Mel and Letti's bodies appeared lying next to each other in the attic. "Prudence stop teasing them." She ordered. "Step out of the circle."

Mel took a deep breath and walked out first. There was a flash of light and she disappeared before her body lit up and she sat up gasping.

"Mel!" Chris shouted running over and getting down on his knees to hug her.

Mel was breathing heavily but smiling as Wyatt ran over and hugged her also. "Hey." She breathed out.

Jenny and Skye waited in anticipation as Letti stepped out of the circle and the same thing happened as it had for Mel moments before.

"Letti!" Jenny and Skye shouted happily running over and hugging their older sister.

Dylan smiled and stepped out of the circle, everything went black for a moment and when he opened his eyes and gasped as air filled his lungs he saw Charlie, Gracie, Henry Jr, Bell, Jason and Kayla standing over him.

The future Halliwells stood watching with smiles as everyone exchanged hugs. They knew that their future was almost fixed.

Mel glanced over to the door and spotted the four children standing there, confused she looked at her brothers. "Who are they?" She asked.

Wyatt stood up with a smile and motioned for them all to come over. Katie ran over and Wyatt picked her up again.

"Mel I'd like you to meet Perry," He said placing a hand on top of his son's head. "And Katie. Your niece and nephew."

Mel, Letti and Dylan's jaws dropped in horror. "How long have we been dead?!" Dylan asked.

"Not long." Charlie assured them. "They're from the future."

Chris smiled. "Mel this is Hope, my daughter your niece."

"Who's her…..Bell?" Mel asked her eyes going wide with happiness.

"If that was who's her mother," Bell said with a grin. "Guilty."

"Who's this little cutie?" Letti asked causing Greg to blush a deep shade of red.

"Mine." Henry Jr said with a grin. "This is Greg."

Prue laughed at her nieces and nephews before clapping her hands together. "Right come on you lot, we've got a source to vanquish!"

So Halliwells from five different generations set to work with the aid of their friends and they began to prepare for the fight against The Source. Prue and Patty sat with Mel and Gracie helping them write the vanquishing spell, Penny dotted around the others as she watched them make different potions and the vanquishing spell.

Hope threw a handful of mandrake root into the potion cauldron and watched her dad throw a handful of thyme into it.

"Is this gonna work without flesh?" Greg asked out of the blue.

"It should do." Hope said with a nod. "It is a mix of the strongest vanquishing potions."

"The first Source, Cole and Christy." Chris said. "It should be fine."

"Wait!" Bell said going to the fridge. "Kayla blasted The Source and we got this, remember?" She said taking the flesh out and tossing it into the pot.

"Right ok then, poppet we need the blood." Chris informed his daughter.

"Got it Dad." Hope said with a smile.

Bell looked at Chris and Hope in awe and smiled at them both before continuing to bottle the defence potions.

"Katie." Hope said lifting a needle up off the table. "It's time…"

Katie's eyes widened in fear and she turned to look at her brother who shook his head. "Katie you promised." Perry said walking closer to her.

"No!" Katie shouted before orbing out of Perry's grasp.

Hope sighed. "Katie we need you to do this. Come on it won't hurt I promise."

Kayla shook her head and hit Wyatt across the arm. "She gets that from you."

Wyatt smirked and then walked over to where Katie had orbed back in. "Katie." He said sweetly. "You gotta let Hope prick you, it's gonna help us get Grandma and Grandpa back."

"But it'll hurt." Katie said with a sniff as Wyatt picked her up.

"Hope can you do it in the other order?" Wyatt asked. "Me first?"

"I guess." Hope said and she walked over and watched as her Uncle held his hand out for her.

"Daddy will go first ok?" Wyatt said to Katie.

Hope took Wyatt's hand into her own and then with her right hand she carefully pricked his index finger with the needle. Then she handed it over to Greg who gave it to Chris and Chris dropped it in the pot.

"Hey, he didn't squeal like usual." Jason said with a laugh to Bell.

"Perry." Hope said sweetly as her cousin walked over and stood beside his Dad.

"I hate this." Perry said as Hope pricked his finger and then gave the needle over to Greg.

"Right Katie," Hope said with a smile. "Your go, I promise it'll be quick ok?"

Katie bit down on her lip and nodded her head holding her right hand out to her big cousin. Quickly Hope pressed the needle on her cousin's finger and then pulled it out handing it over to Greg as Katie started to sniff.

"Hey," Wyatt said as Katie started to cry. "That wasn't so bad was it?"

"No." Katie squeaked as she watched a little bubble of blood appear on her finger.

Kayla walked over with a band-aid and she wrapped it around Katie's finger before kissing it. "All better baby?"

"Fankoo Mommy." Katie said as she stopped crying.

"Now there's something you don't see everyday." Mel said with grin. "You guys are such cute parents!"

Hope walked over as the potion started to bubble and then changed colour. Chris looked at her and she nodded picking up a vial. Chris smiled and then started pouring the mix into the glass bottle Hope held in her hand.

"What about this then?" Gracie asked showing her Aunt, cousin and Grandmother the spell.

"That's great Gracie." Mel beamed.

"I like it." Prue grinned.

"Nice Gracie, very nice. Ok we have a spell." Patty announced.

"We got potions." Charlie and Skye said in unison.

"And we've got the vanquishing potion." Chris said placing an arm around Hope's shoulders.

"Yes but have you got a plan?" Grams asked. Seeing the blank looks of everyone's faces she sighed. "Well it's a good thing I do."

* * *

The Source shut his eyes over and lifted his hands, he could feel the power of the Hollow and the Twice-Blessed pulsing through his veins and he felt unstoppable. Hearing the sounds of explosions in the distance he lifted his hands, knowing time was fading fast, the Halliwells were already here.

"Excalibur!" The Source shouted and opened his eyes. There was a flash of light as the sword appeared in its stone at his feet.

"Hey!" A voice shouted causing The Source to turn round. "That's mine!" Wyatt hissed walking into the cave with Chris and Henry Jr at his side.

"Ah.." The Source said with a grin. "How nice of you to join me. Shall we get this over with?"

"Not without us." Mel said walking into the cave with the others following behind her.

"Melinda?!" The Source hissed. "Scarlett, Dylan?!" He was outraged. "You're meant to be dead."

"Well last time I checked I couldn't walk through any walls." Dylan said with a grin.

Letti lifted her hand and threw one of the stunning potions at the dark lighter that had appeared over in the corner.

The Source waved his hands and the others watched in horror as Excalibur came flying towards them. Gracie ducked with the help of Jason pulling her down as the sword nearly decapitated them. More demons started to appear and a full scale fight broke out.

"Not good!" Kayla shouted.

* * *

Perry paced up and down the attic while Hope and Greg sat on the sofa beside Grams and their great grandmother Patty. Prue was trying to entertain Katie. Hope turned and looked at Grams."You know I hate your plan." She stated. "We didn't come all this way just to sit and wait around."

"Yea." Greg said. "I mean come on, we aren't exactly powerless."

"I never said you were." Penny answered. "Now hush up both of you."

"Darlings your parents just want to keep you safe." Patty said placing an arm around her great grandchildren's shoulders.

"Auntie Pruey." Katie said looking up at her great aunt. "Where's Gramsie and Grandpa?" She asked sweetly. "And Auntie Paigey and Auntie Beebe and Uncle Henry and Uncle Coop?"

"Uh…They'll be here soon." Prue answered not really wanting to tell her great niece that they could very well not be coming back. "Wait, were they there when you guys left?" She asked.

* * *

Demons were coming left, right and centre at the gang making it impossible for them to reach The Source, the self-defence potions were running low and The Source's men just kept on coming.

"We need to snap him out of that trance so we can get Excalibur off him." Jason said to Wyatt. "Are you sure you can't just call it to you?"

"Jason I've already tried and it doesn't work." Wyatt said throwing yet another potion at a demon. "Look, Excalibur!" Wyatt shouted lifting a hand.

"Just checking." Jason said as he punched a demon in the face.

Mel finally found an opening and reached inside her pocket to pull out the vanquishing potion for The Source, she didn't see the dark lighter creeping up behind her though. Chris whipped his head round and watched as the dark lighter took aim.

"MEL!" He shouted throwing his hands out forgetting all about Gram's "do not use your powers" rule. He was not about to lose his baby sister again. Blue and white bolts of electricity burst from Chris' finger tips, oh how he loved the fact he had inherited his father's elder powers, the electricity hit the dark lighter and Mel orbed out of the way just in case which resulted in The Source being hit with the electricity. The Hollow took over again and the power faded from Chris and reappeared in The Source's hands.

"Oh crap." Chris hissed. The Source laughed and raised his hands at the youngest Halliwell brother.

"Chris!" Wyatt yelled.

Bell froze and turned round to and watched as her vision came true. The Source lifted his hands and sent a stream of blue and white bolts of electricity towards Chris. Chris was lifted off his feet and sent flying through the air and he smacked into one of the stone walls before falling to the floor.

"Chris!" Bell screamed throwing another potion, killing yet another demon.

* * *

"Oh…" Hope groaned clutching at her stomach sinking back down onto Aunt Pearl's old pink sofa. "Not good." she said as her breathing became slightly laboured.

Perry dashed over to her side with Prue and Patty. "Hope what's wrong?" he asked fearing for the worst.

"Dad, he's hurt." She breathed out.

"Ok sweetie lie back." Prue said pulling a cushion down and helping her great niece lie back. "Take deep breaths ok?"

Patty took a hold of Hope's hand. "Don't worry, your Dad's a fighter."

* * *

Skye and Gracie managed to make it over to where Chris was lying, there was a pool of blood starting to appear around his chest. Swearing loudly Skye shook her older cousin, thankfully Chris opened his eyes and groaned.

"Ow…" He hissed.

"Thank God." Skye breathed out. "Hang on ok Chris?"

Gracie suddenly panicked. "Chris you _NEED_ to hang on, if you don't Hope and her siblings will vanish."

Chris suddenly went very pale. "No pressure or anything then."

"We really need to wrap this up!" Skye shouted.

Bell vanquished another demon using her last potion and she ran over to where Chris was lying. "Oh my god." She gasped out seeing the blood soaking through his shirt.

"This was why you said don't leave me wasn't it?" Chris asked as Bell got down beside him and took a hold of his hand."Oh my god Chris I'm…." Bell said as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Don't say it." Chris said with a small smile. "It's not your fault."

"Stay with me ok?" Bell said kissing his forehead.

"I'm not going anywhere." Chris said with a wink.

Mel turned to her eldest brother and stood with the others in a line. "Any ideas here people?"

"No." Charlie said looking around.

There was a flash of light as a bit of paper appeared in front of Charlie and Kayla. Kayla reached out and took a hold of it before smiling.

"Charlie, Jenny read this with me." She said holding it so they could see.

The Source watched in horror as the three girls began to chant a spell that would foil his plan completely.

"Abolio extunca vento externeus!" Kayla, Jenny and Charlie chanted in perfect unison.

Everyone watched as Excalibur fell to the floor and the usual thousands of black lights flew out of the Source's body. There was a flash of light around Wyatt and Chris as their powers were returned. Also lights flashed around the other whitelighters as The Source's curse wore off.

"Oh it's hurting time!" Henry Jr shouted throwing his potion.

Everyone else who had a potion followed his lead and they all hit The Source at his feet.

"Chris you up for this?" Wyatt shouted.

"Yea!" Came the reply. "Sooner we kill him, the sooner I'm healed."

"Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda," Wyatt chanted.

"Piper, Phoebe, Paige," Mel chanted.

"Astrid, Helena, Laura, Grace," Chris chanted.

"Halliwell witches stand strong beside us, Vanquish this evil from time and space!" Every witch standing in the cave chanted the last two lines of the spell in unison.

The Source let out a painful cry as he was trapped in his own personal inferno, Wyatt quickly lifted his hands and orbed Chris, Grace, Skye and Bell over to the others and then placed his force field up around them to protect them as there was an almighty explosion that created a large ball off smoke around the cave.

* * *

**So there you go, only one chapter left now *snifs* i hope you enjoy, please review and if you're lucky... i may just upload the last chapter later today :D xox**


	18. The nightmare’s only just begun

**Tears are flowing from my eyes *Snif* lol. This is the last chapter of the story and i know some of you said the last chapter ended a little fast. I promise you this one will not dissapoint. I'd like to thank all who have reviewed i am greatful to you all, you kept me going throughout this stoy. **

**A/N: A word of warning for this chapter, don't hate me afterwords! :D**

* * *

**The nightmare's only just begun**

Hope gasped suddenly and sat up from where she had been lying, Perry and Greg ran over hugging her tightly.

"Thank God." Perry said. "I thought that was going to end disastrous."

Prue picked up Katie and placed her on her hip. "I guess that means Chris is alright."

"Do you think they got him?" Greg asked. "They've been gone a long time."

Patty was about to answer when a flash of light appeared in the attic, it disappeared leaving a very confused set of people behind.

Piper Halliwell looked around the attic and her heart stopped beating as her gaze rested on the little group of people by the sofa.

"Prue?!" Phoebe asked. "Grams? Mom? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"And who are they?" Paige asked pointing to the small children.

"Grandma!" They shouted running over hugging Piper and Paige.

"How long were we gone?" Henry asked confused.

"Ok someone explain," Piper said looking at the three children hugging her legs. _"Now!"_

Suddenly demons appeared left, right and centre and began edging their way over to where the family stood.

Katie's head whipped round and she lifted her hands quickly and a bright pink bubble enclosed the family as her shield was raised. Greg started with the old return to sender trick while Hope and Perry lifted their hands, Hope flicked her fingertips in a similar way to Piper and Chris blowing up the demons and Perry was throwing brightly coloured energy balls.

"Wow." Phoebe said as she watched the children killing off the demons.

Katie narrowed her eyes and send the last two demons flying into the back wall before Hope blew them up.

There was an eerie silence as Piper looked at the children she smiled and picked up Katie and placed her on her hip. "Well I think I know who your Daddy is." She said with a grin. Leo smiled and ruffled Katie's hair.

"Wyatt!" Katie said with a giggle.

* * *

Wyatt took his hands away from Chris as the light faded, he smiled broadly and pulled his little brother back up onto his feet before pulling him into a hug.

"I can't believe we did it!" Skye said happily as she hugged her sisters tightly.

"I'm telling you, it's about time." Henry Jr said as he hugged his sisters and then moved on to his cousins. The family stood sharing hugs and their happy shouts of triumph, when there was a flash of light. Chris turned round and saw The Angel of Destiny standing by the cave entrance. "All is as it should be, well done." She said before disappearing again.

Wyatt smiled before pulling Kayla over to him. "Get over here Mrs _Wyatt Halliwell_." He said with a grin before kissing her.

"Hmmm. I like the sound of that." Kayla said with a small grin.

"Oh save it until we're not here to watch." Mel said as she linked arms with Skye, Letti and Jenny orbing out. The Mitchell siblings followed with Dylan and Jason, then Chris and Bell disappeared leaving Wyatt and Kayla to have a moment for themselves before orbing out after the family.

When Wyatt and Kayla arrived in the attic they gasped upon spying Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Coop, Paige and Henry. Piper turned round and ran over to where Wyatt and Kayla stood pulling them both into a hug. Leo walked over following his wife and did the same.

"Oh baby." Piper said squeezing Wyatt again. "I'm so proud of you." She looked at Kayla. "Both of you."

"Thanks Mom." Wyatt said with a smile. "I'm so glad you're back." Chris and Bell moved over and hugged Wyatt and Kayla.

"Mom! Dad!" Hope yelled running over and hugging her parents. "I'm so glad you're ok!"

"Why wouldn't we be ok?" Chris asked with a little smile. "I mean come on, give us some credit."

Bell hit Chris and squatted down in front of her daughter. "Did anything happen…."

"I just felt funny." Hope said with a smile. "I feel fine now though."

"So…" Leo said with a grin as he gave Chris a pat on the shoulder. "Son, you and Bell huh?"

"Yea." Chris said with a smile.

"I knew it all along." Piper said with a smile ruffling Hope's hair.

"Me too." Chris said placing an arm around Bell.

"Did you hell." Bell said with a laugh.

"Uh…Hope." Perry said causing everyone to turn round and look at him. He pointed to the glowing triqutra on the wall and smiled. "I think my Dad realised Katie was gone."

Prue hugged her great nieces and nephews and spoke with a grin. "Well I guess we better get going too."

The future Halliwells went over and hugged Prue, Grams and Patty.

"Come back soon." Piper said as she hugged her sister tightly.

"We will." Prue said with a grin. "I want wedding invites." Prue said with a wink before hugging Phoebe and Paige. The three older Halliwells hugged the rest of the family before linking arms and stepping back into the circle of candles. Henry Jr squatted down and blew one of them out.

"Blessed be." The three women said in unison before disappearing in a shower of golden coloured lights.

Perry took Katie by the hand to go and say bye to their parents. Kayla hugged her son and daughter tightly, placing a kiss on their cheeks. "I love you guys."

"We love you too Mommy." Katie said with a smile.

"See you….soon." Perry said with a laugh moving to hug Wyatt.

Wyatt laughed and hugged his son tightly. "I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks Dad." Perry said with a smile letting go so his sister could hug their father.

"Bye Daddy." Katie said with a grin.

"Bye Princess." Wyatt said kissing the top of her head. "You keep your brother in line ok?"

"I will." Katie said moving on to hug the others.

"Bye Dad." Greg said hugging Henry Jr tightly.

"Thanks for coming." Henry Jr said hugging his son. "I promise I'll be really good to you and try not ground you."

Greg laughed. "Thanks dad, remember that when I sneak into the house _way_ after curfew."

Charlie laughed and hugged her nephew along with Gracie.

Hope hugged her Mom tightly. "I love you Mom, remember even though me and the _"others"_ drive you crazy and make you worry, we don't mean it."

"I love you too honey." Bell said with a smile. "I can't wait to get you know you." she said with a laugh as she and Hope broke apart.

Chris shook his head and held his arms out, Hope stepped into her Dad's embrace and hugged him tightly. "This family has really got to stop meeting like this huh?" Hope said with a laugh.

"You did a brave thing coming here." Chris said. "Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too Dad, so much." Hope said.

"Oh my god." Piper said with a gasp as Leo put an arm around her. She remembered saying that exact line to Chris when he left to go home. She couldn't help but smile sadly as she watched her son and granddaughter.

Chris kissed Hope on the cheek and let her go, she walked over and stood with her cousins.

"Oh grandpa." Hope said turning with a grin. "If you ever lose something, look in that old shoe box in your closet ok?"

"Uh…sure." Leo said with a confused look on his face.

"Trust me," Perry said with a grin. "It'll make sense when the time comes. No matter what the _size_."

"Right get outta here!" Phoebe said with a smile. "Before you really cause problems."

The line of future Halliwells all waved goodbye and walked towards the portal, they stepped through it and then the triqutra disappeared off the wall.

"Well…." Henry said. "It's comforting to know Junior lands himself a girl."

"Hey!" Henry Jr shouted as everyone burst out laughing.

* * *

**One year later:**

Wyatt Halliwell walked into the manor through the back door and he looked around the kitchen, it was filled with food even though most of it had been set out in the dinging room. He was starting to feel very nervous, he looked at himself in the little mirror that hung on the wall in the kitchen and fixed his bowtie. Wyatt turned round upon hearing two people laugh.

"I'm glad you find this so funny." Wyatt said with a grin turning round.

"Relax Wy." Mel said walking over and placing a white rose on his suit jacket. "Everything is gonna be perfect."

"Yea I mean we demon proofed the house, tied Kayla to a chair so she can't get away and Aunt Prue, Grams and Grandma just arrived, each wearing a glamour of course." Chris said with a grin.

"Funny Chris, real funny." Wyatt said as Mel stepped back from him. "Ok so how do I look?"

"Fabby." Mel said giving her eldest brother a hug."Thanks." Wyatt said as he held his arm out and Chris walked over and joined in the hug.

"Hey guys have you seen…." Piper paused and smiled at the scene. "Chris." She finished.

"Yea?" Chris asked turning around.

"Kayla is looking for you." Piper said with a smile.

"Maybe the rope broke." Chris said with a grin receiving a slap on the back of the head from Wyatt.

"Shut it."

"Well see you out there buddy." Chris said patting Wyatt on the shoulder and leaving the kitchen placing a kiss on his mother's cheek as he went.

"Nervous?" Piper asked her eldest son."Is it that obvious?" Wyatt asked with a smile as he hugged his Mom.

"Nope." Piper lied with a smile.

* * *

Chris knocked on Mel's bedroom door as that was where all the girls were getting ready.

"Who is it?" Bell called.

"Chris." Chris waited and the door opened revealing Bell in her bridesmaid dress. It was cream coloured and had black flowers along the bust, almost similar to the ones that had been worn at Paige and Henry's wedding.

"Wow you look great." Chris said with a smile.

"Thanks." Bell said giving him a kiss. "You don't look too bad yourself." She said with a grin.

"So uh…Kayla was looking for me?" Chris asked. "Yea, but you can't see her yet so can you do me a favour?" Bell asked.

"Sure."

"Great, Kayla wants you to…" Bell leaned over and whispered into Chris' ear, his task. "Got it." Chris said with a smile. "I'll see you soon." He said kissing Bell before leaving to head back down stairs.

As Chris walked down the stairs he spied the person he was looking for. "Hey Jason!" Chris called causing the man in question to pause and look up.

"Yea?" Jason asked.

Chris walked down the remaining steps. "I just spoke with the bride…well the maid of honour and she asked me to ask you something, on the bride's behalf."

"Ok…" Jason said confused."Will you walk Kayla down the isle?" Chris asked with a smile.

"Really?" Jason asked a little shocked. "I thought your Dad was doing it."

"Yea, he was but he suggest that you do it and Kayla loved that idea." Chris said with a grin.

"I'd love to!" Jason said happily."Well get your ass up stairs then." Chris said with a grin. Chris walked over to where his mom stood and whispered something in ear before disappearing again.

Piper smiled. "Ok everybody, we're ready to start."

Phoebe and Paige placed the wedding cake down in the centre of the dinging room table and then took their seats beside their husbands. The other members of the family dotted around them. The minister nodded to Piper and Leo as she watched them take their seats beside Kayla's mother.

Wyatt walked out of the kitchen and stood up beside the minister as soft music began to play. Everyone turned and watched as the wedding party walked in from the hall. Bell and Chris lead them walking with their arms linked and Bell had a bouquet of flowers in her hand. They went first because Chris was Wyatt's best man and Bell was Kayla's maid of honour. Then Mel and Kayla's cousin Jack walked in next, followed by Kayla's youngest cousin Sara as the flower girl.

Taking their places at the front, the wedding party smiled at Wyatt and Chris gave his big brother a pat on the shoulder before turning to look at the doorway as the wedding march began. The congregation stood and turned the doorway waiting for the bride and her "father" to walk in.

* * *

**Ta da!!! that's the end of the story, it's a happy ending for all!!!! **

**Well, not quite! **

* * *

Chris eyed his Mom when after a few moments no one appeared. Paige reached over and whispered something to Henry Jr, he nodded and got up from his seat quickly running from the room. Wyatt swallowed hard. Chris looked at Bell and Mel who both shrugged, quickly he took off down the makeshift isle and went to go find them. A quiet chatter broke out and Wyatt really felt awful, Mel reached over and squeezed his hand mouthing "It'll be ok."

Piper turned and looked at Phoebe and Paige who shrugged, everyone was totally confused.

"Uh guys…" Henry Jr's voice rang as he and Chris started walking backwards into the room with their hands up. "You might wanna get everyone out of here."

Piper and Leo quickly stood up and looked to see a women dressed in clad leather marching Chris and Henry Jr into the room, a gun at their heads. So they demon proofed the house, and robbers break in, oh the irony!

"Ebony?!" Dylan yelled. It was the Bianca-like-witch who had cut the flesh from his hand. "Demon….stators!" He shouted letting the family of witches know they had trouble on their hands.

"Right ok, everyone out side right now!" Leo shouted as he and the other members of the Halliwell family began showing people outside through the kitchen.

"Did I say anyone could leave?" Ebony asked. She turned and looked towards Wyatt.

"Move, move, move people!" Letti shouted as she ushered a group of people out the door.

"Sorry for interrupting." She threw her hand out and sent Chris and Henry Jr flying across the floor.

"Demons?!" Piper shouted. She turned to Melinda. "I though you.."

"We did!" Mel shouted as she pushed Kayla's Mom over to where Dylan was standing.

"Where's Kayla?" Mrs Grace asked in a panic.

"Don't worry Mrs Grace." Dylan said pulling her by the hand to where Henry and Coop stood. "She'll be fine."

Already people had pulled out their cell phones and started dialling 911. Paige sighed. "I really don't think the cops will be able to help." She hissed under her breath.

Wyatt threw his hand out and knocked the gun from the woman's hand before walking forward. "Where's Kayla?!" He shouted.

"Aw you mean the bride?" Ebony asked. "She had to take a little time out, lost too much blood."

Wyatt's eyes widened in horror as a very tall black man walked into view holding Kayla bridal style. Bell gasped as she helped Chris and Henry Jr back to their feet, Kayla's beautiful white dressed was tainted red. Blood red.

Wyatt panicked,

_Blood,_

that was all he could see, that's what his eyes were drawn to. The _blood_ all over Kayla's beautiful white gown.

"Kayla!" Wyatt shouted but the demon threw her hand out and sent Wyatt flying through one of the glass windows.

"Wyatt!" Chris, Henry Jr and Bell shouted as the glass cracked under his weight.

Coop and Henry ran over from the other side of the window and bent down to help Wyatt.

What the hell was with this family and the weddings from hell? Bell wondered as she threw a hand out trying to knock a demon off their feet. Everyone had to get married more than once, they fell in love with demons, the elders stopped the ceremony or in Paige's case she posed as her best friend's fiancé.

Wyatt's vision went blurry as his uncles bent down beside him, he could hear people screaming, sirens blazing and crying. Hearing his mother shouting his name Wyatt turned his head and looked in the direction he thought her voice was coming from. Seeing Piper run over towards him and Paige shaking her head Wyatt knew the worse had happened.

"Wyatt, Wyatt baby hang on your Dad's just coming." Piper said as she got down and lifted his head into her lap.

"Kayla?" Henry asked his sister-in-law.

Piper shook her head sadly and then looked down when she saw Wyatt's eyes close.

Chris cast a look to Henry Jr and ran into the hall and saw that there were a few drips of red blood, pulling off his tie he let the black material soak up the red liquid and Chris began to make the climb towards the attic.

Henry Jr turned to Bell. "Where's Jason?" He asked before he and Bell took off up the stairs.

Inspector Dales got out of the squad car with an army of officers running up the steps to the manor's front behind him. He ran to the front door, gun raised, poised and ready to kill. He kicked the door open with great ease allowing his men through. As the Inspector walked along the hall, he caught sight of what looked like a large burn mark across the floor, frowning he looked up the stairs upon hearing a cry of panic. Pointing his gun in the direction he was heading Dales started to climb the stairs listening for movement, he wasn't sure if the "Bad guys" were still about or if it was just people in distress moving about up the stairs.

"What the hell is with this family?" The Inspector asked himself as he had almost reached the landing, his ice blue eyes looked down and locked onto two things that shouldn't have been there, some weird looking knife and drops of red, red blood.

**The End**

* * *

**Ta da!!! This really is the end people, i hope you don't get too mad at the size of cliffy i left this story at.  
I'm not sure if i should do a sequel or not, you guys message me or tell me in a review or whatever. i would love to hear your thoughts on it. **

**Happy New Year to all, x-x-Dreamer-x-x**


End file.
